¡Buenos días Forks!
by Coona
Summary: •AU/TH; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la otra animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria.
1. Audicion

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de esta grandiosa saga, yo solo juego con sus personajes por sana entretención. La trama es mía (: _

**S**ummary**:** TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la otra animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria.

* * *

**I: **_Audición_

_

* * *

  
_

_Edward POV _

— ¡Mucha suerte, hermano! — me deseo Alice con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro — creo que es la mejor opción, los periódicos están pasando de moda. Todos prefieren ver televisión y no leer página por página para estar informado — accidentalmente un compañero mío escucho lo que dijo Alice y le dio una mirada envenenada

— Vuelvo feliz al periódico si no me escogen — dije simplemente, mientras esperaba que mi articulo se imprimiera — y hay muchas posibilidades de que eso ocurra — le conteste guardando mi noticia sobre "La adopción de perritos". No era que no me gustara el tema, pero creía que podría reportear el "gran robo de la semana" o "el accidente automovilístico", pero al parecer mi jefe aun me encontraba joven e inexperto. A mis 24 años era una persona joven, pero tenia mucho talento. Si yo no creía en mi, nadie mas lo haría; eso lo había aprendido con el paso del tiempo

— Tienes muchas posibilidades de ser el elegido — me dijo poniéndose de puntillas para arreglar mi chaqueta y corbata — ¿Estas seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?, podrías necesitar la ayuda de tu hermana melliza — Alice comenzó a poner esa cara de cachorrito

— Alice, una mujer embarazada no debe hacer esfuerzos innecesarios — le dije pasando un brazo por los hombros para dirigirnos hacia la salida

— ¿Tu crees que para mi será un sacrificio? — pregunto sarcástica — se supone que deberíamos conocernos mejor, compartimos un espacio por nueve meses — ambos comenzamos a reír, con muy pocas personas yo tenia este efecto — bueno, se que te saldrán las cosas muy bien. ¡Suerte! — me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se monto en su distintivo Porsche amarillo

Di un pesado suspiro para subirme a mi flamante Volvo plateado. Inmediatamente encendí la radio, tome la colección de disco que tenia en un estuche y decidí que la mejor opción para calmar los nervios era escuchar Debussy. La verdad, mas que por fama y dinero, quería ir a la audición para demostrarle a todos que ya no era el _"pequeño y poco riesgoso, Eddie"_

Después de unos treinta minutos, divise un enorme edificio. Me estacione cerca de este

— ¡Vamos, Edward! — me susurre a mi mismo mientras avanzaba hacia la entrada — tu puedes— la sala era espaciosa y estaba bien decorada. Rápidamente, por lo ansioso que estaba, fui hacia donde estaba la recepcionista

— Hola — salude cortésmente a Heidi, ya que nombre aparecía en una placa de su escritorio — vengo para la audición de "Buenos días, Forks" — ella me dio una mirada rápida y me susurro el numero de oficina y el piso en que se encontraba. Le di las gracias y fui hacia el montón de gente que esperaba el ascensor, afortunadamente para mi, llego en unos pocos minutos; nunca se me había hecho tan eterno llegar a un quinto peso y mire alarmado cuando llegue a mi destino.

— Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, vengo para la audi...— ella me dio una mirada aburrida a través de sus grandes anteojos cuadrados

— Espera allá con los demás — me interrumpió y apunto a la dirección con el bolígrafo

Ni siquiera le respondí y fui hacia el grupito que estaba esperando, curiosamente todos estaban en parejas. Reconocí a varios ex compañeros, pero a la única que salude animadamente fue a Angela Webber y a su novio Ben, me alegraba que su relación aun siguiera firme

— ¡Estupido! — reconocí la voz de Jessica, ¿como olvidar esa voz tan aguda? — ¡Arruinaste todo! — le dijo a Mike, unas de las personas mas estúpidas de la secundaria. Ellos eran la pareja más popular en el instituto

— ¿Yo? — pregunto indignado — si no nos escogieron fue porque te vestiste como una perra — Jessica abrió exageradamente sus ojos y su boca formo una "o". Ella comenzó a mirar por toda la habitación y se sonrojo de vergüenza; lo único que hizo fue correr hacia la salida, con Mike siguiéndole los talones

_Esta iba hacer una larga tarde… _

— ¡Edward Cullen! — me sobresalte ya que estaba un poco adormilado en mi asiento — ¡Edward Cullen! — el hombre que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, que lleva al estudio, me gritaba nuevamente

— Soy yo — me levante torpemente y con rápidos pasos me acerque por donde el tipo se fue. Cuando crucé la puerta, me tope con varias cámaras que apuntaban al centro del set, donde había un escritorio muy bien adornado y había un cartel que decía "Buenos días, Forks"

— Hola, mi nombre es Caroline — me dijo una mujer de unos 40 0 45 años — soy la directora de "Buenos días, Forks". Lo que harás será presentar esta noticia — me dio una tarjeta con una noticia ficticia ya que se titulaba "Una lluvia de meteoritos cae en Forks" — necesito saber que le des credibilidad al programa y seas profesional — me explico a mi confusa mirada — Hey, ¿Dónde esta tu acompañante?

— ¿Acompañante? — pregunte muy confundido

—La otra animadora, ¿dónde esta? — pregunto frunciendo el ceño

— No recuerdo haber leído eso — le conteste en un susurro

— Mandamos un e-mail, es mucho mejor una pareja televisiva — dijo sonriendo burlonamente, ¡Maldita sea por no abrir mi correo!— Mira, creo que acá tenemos una copia del mail — busco entre sus papeles y me paso uno

_"Mayo, 2010_

_Les informo que se ha cambiado un poco el formato de "Bienvenido, Forks". Antes, como ustedes sabían, iba a tratar solamente de noticias, reportajes, etc.; ahora, hemos decidido poner una sección de entretención_

_También, la producción y dirección ha decidido que se necesitan **dos **animadores (hombre/mujer). Hemos decidido que una dupla televisaba es mucho mas atrayente para el publico. Por lo tanto, para que haya una buena conexión, serán dos personas, que ya se conozcan con anterioridad, las que deberán hacer la audición. Así que, deben traer a una pareja del sexo opuesto._

_Recuerden que deben llegar a las 18:00 hrs._

_Atte._

**_Producción y Dirección FTV_**_"_

_"El pequeño Eddie fracasa de nuevo"_ me dijo una parte de mi mente. Me recordó a todas las veces en que mis compañeros de colegio me molestaban

— Por tu cara deduzco que no trajiste a tu compañera, ¿cierto? — me pregunto con algo de lastima

— Ehhh no — le conteste, con deseos de golpearme a mi mismo — pero quizás haya una chica que se ofrezca o una chica que cometió mi mismo error — le suplique con mi mirada, pero lo único que me ganaba era una mirada dura — por favor — decidí hacer, lo que según Alice, era mi arma fuerte: mi sonrisa torcida

— De acuerdo — ¡Vaya!, como siempre, Alice nunca fallaba — ¡Jack! Anda a ver si una señorita vino sola, por favor — el mismo tipo que me había llamado, con cara de cansancio, fue a buscar a mi acompañante — lo siento, pero si no hay ninguna chica que vino sola… no podrás realizar la prueba. Y eso es muy posible — asentí lentamente con mi cabeza y le rogué al cielo para que mi acompañante se encontrara

Esperamos unos pocos minutos para que finalmente mi acompañante se mostrara. Mi mundo entero se congelo cuando la vi: su hermoso cabello castaño que caia en cascada, dándole un aspecto angelical. Su vestido _azul _marcaba perfectamente sus curvas, haciéndola ver mucho más hermosa de lo que era. Estaba igual que en secundaria, y quizás, mas preciosa

Volvía a ver a mi eterno amor: _Bella Swan_

_

* * *

  
_

¡Hola mis amores!

Buee, este es el primer capitulo de este fic. En verdad, si le gusto, si me quieren dar una sugerencia, si lo odiarion... todo en un review. *-*. Ando un poquito nerviosa por como le va a ir a este fic, ya que tenia muchas dudas en subirlo... aun las tengo, pero buee ¡Aca estoy!. Espero su apoyo, los proximos capitulos seran mas largos, esta es una pequeña probadita no mas (:

¡Los Amo!

**XOXO**

.Coona.

_Don't stand so close to me (8)_


	2. Audicion II

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de esta grandiosa saga, yo solo juego con sus personajes por sana entretención. La trama es mía (: _

**S**ummary**:** TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria.

* * *

**II: **_Audición II

* * *

_

— ¡Bella, estas aquí! — solté mis maletas para recibir más cómodamente el abrazo que me estaba dando mi amiga acá en Forks

— ¡Rosalie! — nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, obviamente yo quedaba más abajo de ella. No podía competir con su metro setenta de alto, además que tenia unas voluptuosas, pero armoniosas, curvas — ¡Tanto tiempo! — no nos habíamos visto desde hace dos años, solo nos llamábamos y hablábamos a través del Messenger

— ¡Mírate! ¡Te ves hermosa! — me sonrojé por el cumplido de Rose y le di una sonrisa avergonzada

— Tú sigues con tu belleza impactante — le dije y a diferencia de mi, ella disfrutaba eso — como siempre — agregué. Rosalie siempre había sido la mas hermosa; podría haber sido la mas popular del instituto, pero no quería que la gente la catalogara como una perra. Ella tenia un carácter fuerte, pero nosotras dos nos complementábamos y nuestra amistad había durado desde que nos conocimos

— ¡Ahí esta mi chica! — Emmett corrió hacia mi para darme un abrazo y así levantar mis pies del suelo. Nos giro una vez y luego volvió a depositarme en el suelo — ¡Bella, estas ocupando tacones! — me grito el esposo de mi mejor amiga (y mi mejor amigo) mientras apuntaba mis tacones negros— Buen trabajo, nena — felicitó a Rosalie, ya que ella era la que me obligaba a utilizarlos

— Espero mi premio por eso — le dijo coquetamente a mi amigo, el le sonrió de vuelta y se iba a inclinar para darle un apasionado beso

— ¡No! — me puse en medio de ellos dos — No hagan eso en mi presencia, yo se como se ponen ustedes dos después — gemí — por lo menos, déjenme adaptarme a como era antes el frío Forks

— Oh, la pequeña y tierna Bella — se mofó de mi Emmett, ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte mía — Bueno, subámonos al auto y vayamos al Starbucks mas cercano — tomos mis maletas y nos dirigimos hacia al auto

— o ¿prefieres dormir, Bella? — me propuso Rosalie — ya sabes, por el largo viajo y el cambio de temperatura — Phoenix. Al salir del instituto, la universidad de Phoenix me había aceptado para estudiar literatura allá. Esa universidad tenía mucho prestigio, así que me fui del helado Forks hacia el caluroso Phoenix.

— La verdad me muero de hambre, así que un Starbucks seria perfecto — le conteste sonriendo. Entré al asiento trasero, con Rosalie a mi lado — extrañaba la comodidad de tu auto — dije recostándome en el suavemente en el asiento y apoyándome en el hombro de Rosalie

— Y pensar que en la secundaria estuviste con esa camioneta — dijo despectivamente Emmett — bendito el día en que ese cacharro dejo de funcionar

— Ey — le di una patada por la parte de atrás al conductor. Rosalie jadeo y me frunció el ceño — lo siento, Rose — susurre avergonzada

— ¡Como extrañaba esto! — dijo Emmett emocionado — y Bella… ¿al fin nos vas a contar la razón por la cual decidiste volver a Forks? — me tense en mi lugar. No sabia que responder, obviamente no seria la verdad

— No te preocupes cariño — ella acaricio maternalmente mis cabellos — Emmett dedícate a manejar — dijo entre dientes

— No trates mal a Emmett — le dije — solo hablemos de otro cosa, ¿de acuerdo? — ellos asintieron mas relajados y yo trate de darle unas de mis mejores sonrisas, aunque por dentro estaba totalmente aliviada y feliz.

— ¿Después quieres ir a ver a Charlie? — me pregunto Emmett — hoy seré tu chofer personal, ¡seremos nuevamente los gemelos fantásticos! — chilló emocionado como un pequeño niño

— Yo llegare en la tarde para vestirte, tengo una amiga que es diseñadora y el otro día, cuando fui a su local, vi un vestido y lo primero que pensé es en ti — me guiño el ojo coquetamente — te vas a enamorar de el

— Lo dudo mucho — susurre — y ¿cómo han andado sus vidas? — les pregunte curiosa

— Bueno… — comenzó a decir Emmett — soy feliz haciendo clases de educación física en el instituto de Forks — se escuchó un bufido por parte de Rosalie — a Rose no le gusta y no tengo idea porque

— ¡Porque esas niñatas te miran como si te estuvieran sacando la ropa! — gritó molesta, pero se molestó mas cuando vio que la sonrisa de Emmett se hacia mas grande — ¡Tú disfrutas todo esto! — se cruzo de brazos notablemente molesta. Con Emmett nos miramos un segundo a través del espejo y comenzamos a reír de manera estruendosa — ¡Agh! Hijo de p…

— Tranquila, cariño — interrumpió Emmett — me encanta cuando te pones celosa — mi amigo siguió mirando a su esposa, pero ella estaba concentrada mirando por la ventana — bebe, lo siento. Esta noche puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, _todo_ lo que sea necesario para que me perdones — Rosalie se mordió seductoramente el labio y le sonrió coquetamente

— Esa es una de las razones por la cual viviré temporalmente en un hotel — susurre, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que no alcanzaran a escuchar

— ¿Prefieres quedarte en un frío hotel y no quedarte en el departamento de tu mejor amiga? — me pregunto Rosalie, llevándose una mano al corazón

— No — conteste — prefiero poder dormir placidamente en una cama y no escuchar algunos _ruidos_ por las paredes — le dije cerrando los ojos para no imaginarme esa escena

— ¿Por qué no vas con Charlie y Renee? — me ofreció Emmett — la pequeña nenita vuelve al nido — rodee los ojos por el estupido tono de voz que puso

— Renee me mostró las fotos de mi antigua habitación y créeme que no caigo en esa pequeña cuna — le conteste con una sonrisa. Mis padres estaban muy felices por ser de nuevo padres, sobre todo Renee. Todos los días me llamaba para que la ayudara a que color escoger, que cuna escoger, etc.

— ¿Ya saben si es hombrecito o niñita? — dijo Rose tiernamente

— No. Mamá quiere esperar hasta que de a luz y Charlie, obviamente, va a esperar con ella — me alegraba que se sumara un nuevo miembro a la familia Swan — así que están comprando cosas con colores neutros, aunque ella presiente de que será un niño

— ¡Llegamos! — exclamó Emmett, aparcando en frente del Starbucks. Se bajo del auto y amablemente nos abrió la puerta del auto para que bajáramos. Una vez que llegamos nos sentamos en unas de las mesas mas apartadas

— Extrañaba este local — dije disfrutando del aroma del café

— ¿Qué vas a pedir? — me pregunto Emmett, ya que él iba a hacer la fila

— Lo de siempre — le guiñe el ojo y él se fue riendo

— Te extrañaba, Bella — me dijo Rosalie agachando la mirada; ella no era buena con expresar los sentimientos, por eso mucha gente pensaba que ella era fría y calculadora — no te vayas de nuevo — me pidió tristemente, pero luego levanto su cabeza y sonrió irónicamente — o te pateare fuertemente tu trasero — me amenazó

— Depende como me vaya con el trabajo, mañana tengo una reunión… — comencé a contar hasta que me tope con la mirada asesina de Rosalie

— Hoy tienes la audición para "Buenos días, Forks" y estoy segura de que quedaras — moví la cabeza de forma sarcástica — ¿Sabes por que creo que quedaras? Porque eres inteligente, eres hermosa, tienes un ángel, un carisma. ¡Eres perfecta para esto! — exclamo Rosalie

— Si tú lo dices… — susurré y le di una sonrisa angelical — ohh… espera — saque el celular de mi bolsillo y me pare del asiento para poder hablar de una manera más cómoda —¿Aló? — pregunté

— ¡Bella! — sonreí al escuchar la animada voz de mi madre — ¿Llegaste? — me pregunto emocionada

— Si, estoy con Rose y Emmett — le informe a mi madre, mientras caminaba devuelta a donde estaba Rose — Ire a almorzar con ustedes, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto que si — contesto mi madre como si fuera obvio — te extrañamos tanto Bella… ¿después me quieres acompañar a comprar ropa para tú hermanito? — me pregunto utilizando su voz más tierna

— Me encantaría, mamá — escuche un pequeño grito de alegría por parte de ella. En ese momento llego Emmett con nuestros cafés — hablamos luego, te tengo que colgar. Dile a papa que lo quiero

— Ok. Mándale saludos a tus amigos y dile a Emmett que no le pondré "Emmett" a mi hijo. Adiós Bella — guarde el celular en m bolsillo y comencé a tomar mi delicioso café moka

— ¿Quién era? — pregunto Emmett comiéndose la crema de su frapuchino con los dedos

—Era Renee y dice que no le pondrá tu nombre a mi hermanito — reí por el adorable puchero que hizo mi amigo

— Ella se lo pierde ¡Oh! Le pondré a si a mi hijo — dijo ilusionado, pero ganándose un pequeño golpe por parte de su esposa

— Ni muerta le pondré "Emmett" a mi hijo — exclamo — no quiero que sea Emmett júnior

— ¿Quién dice que tu serás la madre? — susurro mi amigo, aunque, por desgracia de él, nosotras escuchamos. Desearía haber tenido una cámara para tomarle una foto a la cara de Rosalie — era broma cariño. Te amo — me reí fuertemente del momento

— ¡Amo estar en casa! — exclame y me gane una mirada de ternura por parte de ellos

***-*-***

— ¡Mama! — abrace a mi madre con mucha fuerza, obviamente preocupándome por su barriguita

— ¡Bella! ¡Mírate, estas tan hermosa! — mi madre estaba soltando un par de lagrimas por el reencuentro, que amablemente yo se las seque con mis pulgares — no te preocupes, es por el embarazo

— Hija — Charlie me abrazo, aunque fue mucho más corto que el abrazo de Renee — gusto en verte

— Lo mismo digo, papa — le sonreí — ¿cómo esta el embarazo? — le pregunte a mi madre mientras entrábamos al comedor. La mesa ya estaba lista con el almuerzo

— Antojo de tu madre — explico mi padre mientras Renee se reía tontamente. La verdad, es que me encantaba la comida china

— Mi embarazo va bien — al momento de sentarse comenzó a comer rápidamente — me alegro tanto de que hayas sido un embarazo adolescente, Bella — no pude evitar sonreír por ese comentario

Comenzamos a hablar de lo que nos habíamos perdido por estar separados. Veía en los ojos de mis padres lo mucho que me habían extrañado, yo igual a ellos. Estuvimos hablando alrededor de una hora y media; muchas veces se toco el tema de si tenía novio

— No, mama. Estoy soltera — le contestaba siempre. No podía negar que no había tenido algunos novios, pero nada importante. Aún no me enamoraba de nadie

— ¿Vamos a comprar? — me pregunto Renee. Asentí comiéndome la última cucharada del postre — ¿A que hora tienes que ir a la audición? — me pregunto dándole un beso a Charlie

— A las seis de la tarde. Después de tomar desayuno con Emmett y Rose, Emmett me dejo en mi hotel y pude dormir un poco; así que estoy con todos los ánimos — me despedí de mi padre y fuimos al auto de Renee.

Una vez que llegamos a la tienda "Girasol", la tienda favorita de Renee para comprar ropa de bebe, prácticamente mi madre se volvió loca. "¿Ves esto, Bella? ¿No te parece tierno? ¡Lo compro!" era lo que escuché por una hora. Afortunadamente, me llegó un mensaje de Rosalie que decía que Emmett me pasaría a buscar a la tienda donde estaba

— Adiós mama. Nos vemos mañana. Despídeme de Charlie — le di un fuerte abrazo. Ella aun quería seguir viendo y comprando algunas cosas

— Adiós hija. ¡Suerte! — salí de la tienda donde estaba el jeep de Emmett.

— Rosalie tiene todo preparado para arreglarte. ¡Vas a sufrir! — dijo divertido. Odiaba todas esas cosas de maquillajes, del pelo, del vestido y todas esas cosas que Rosalie me iba hacer

Nos demoramos unos quince minutos en llegar al hogar de mis amigos. Emmett no me iba a acompañar, porque lo que íbamos a hacer eran "cosas de chicas"

— ¡Bella! Estas atrasada, métete a la tina y relájate. Yo preparare todo lo demás — ese fue el saludo que recibí por parte de Rosalie. Ella, al ver que no me movía, me empujó hasta al baño y cerró la puerta — ohh… — susurre maravillada al ver el trabajo de Rosalie: las esquinas de la tina habían unas pequeñas velas aromáticas; era un baño de espuma y tenían algunos pétalos de rosas encima. Lentamente me desnude y me metí adentro de la bañera

Después de unos treinta minutos escuche los golpes en la puerta del baño, la verdad es que no quería salir de la tina por nada del mundo. Me sentía tan relajada acá…

— ¡Maldita sea, Bella! — me grito mi impaciente amiga — ¡Vas a llegar atrasada! — golpeó repetidamente la puerta

— ¡Ya voy! — le grité; con un pesado suspiro me salí de la tina, envolví mi cuerpo con la toalla que se encontraba allí. Jadee cuando vi la habitación, técnicamente parecía un salón de belleza

— Siéntate — mi amiga tenia puesto una especia de cinturón donde estaba el secador, la plancha para alisar y unos peines — haré magia con tu cabello. Así que por mientras lee esta revista — me dio un ejemplar de "Cosmopolitan"

— Creo que en mi bolso tengo _"Sentido y Sensibilidad"_… ¿me lo podrías traer? — Rose alzó una ceja y fue a buscar mi adorado libro. Una vez que lo tuve en mi poder, ella comenzó a arreglar mi cabello. La lectura me tuvo tan apasionada que no me di cuenta de todas las cosas que me hizo Rose, ni tampoco me di cuenta cuando termino su labor

— Me siento orgullosa — se alabo a ella misma y yo no pude evitar rodar los ojos — ¡Maquillaje! — rápidamente fue a buscar una pequeña cajita donde se encontraban varias sombras, gloss y cosas por el estilo

— No quiero nada tan… falso — le advertí — quiero que sea natural

— Ya veras, querida. Cierra los ojos y no lo abras hasta que yo te diga — asentí y le hice caso. Sentía como Rosalie aplicaba productos en mi cara, en mi boca, en mis parpados. Solo esperaba que no fuera nada tan cargado — abre los ojos — abrí los ojos y la verdad es que el maquillaje había quedado como quería. Mis parpados tenían un suave color rosa al igual que mis labios, mis pestañas se notaban mucho más largas y encrespadas. Me veía bonita

— Gracias Rose, eres brillante — ella sonrió complacida

— Ahora viene la mejor parte: ¡Tú vestido! — ella se fue al armario y volvió con el vestido en sus manos — ¿te gusta?

— Es… hermoso — me acerque al vestido para apreciarlo mejor. Era de un azul oscuro, tenía cuello alto pero los hombres te quedaban al descubierto cuando te lo ponías. Debajo del busto, había una especie de cinturón del mismo tono, por lo tanto tenia una linda caída. Era simplemente maravilloso **(N/A: en mi profile esta el vestido)**

— Cuando Alice me lo mostró, pensé inmediatamente en ti — me dijo dándose vuelta para poder vestirme. Aunque la conocía mucho, seguía dándome vergüenza

— ¿Alice? — pregunté, mientras me ponía mi ropa interior y encima el vestido — puedes darte vuelta — le ofrecí

— Una amiga, algún día te la presentare — me dijo sonriendo, se veía que le tenia mucho cariño — Toma estos son tus zapatos — me paso una caja, la cual abrí inmediatamente

— Rosalie son hermosos — eran unos botines azules que combinaban perfectamente con mi vestido **(n/a: tambien estan en mi profile)** — después me dices lo que te debo para pagarte por todo esto — ella comenzó a negar con su cabeza — tengo que pagar por esto — insistí

— Tú me llevarás a las cosas V.I.P y todas esas cosas de famosillos — sonrió — Bella, te ves hermosa ¡mírate! — me movió de manera de que quedara en frente del espejo. Rosalie había hecho un maravilloso trabajo, ya que el espejo mostraba la imagen de una mujer hermosa, los cabellos le caian por la espalda, su cara estaba resplandeciendo. Mi amiga podía hacer magia

— ¡Gracias Rose! — me di vuelta y la abracé — eres la mejor

— Lo sé — dijo arrogante — es tiempo de irnos, estamos un poco atrasadas — tomó las llaves de su ostentoso descapotable y salimos por la puerta hasta su coche.

No hablamos mucho en el camino, creo que se debían a mis nervios y a la hora que era.

— Bella, relájate — me exigió Rosalie, ya que estaba comenzando a morderme las uñas — odio ese mal habito — comentó — Llegamos — me despedí rápidamente de ella y prácticamente corrí hacia la recepción; ahí la mujer me indico en que piso quedaba. Una vez que llegue al recinto vi que había mucha gente

— ¡Bella! — moví mi cabeza en dirección a la voz que me llamaba, sonreí lentamente cuando la reconocí

— ¡Angela! — cuando me acerque mas a su lado, me di cuenta de que Ben estaba a su lado. Los salude a ambos con un beso en la mejilla — ¿Cómo están? — pregunte

— Bien, esperando para audicionar. Al parecer todos los que estaban en el instituto vinieron — dijo Angela

— Tenemos que hacer nuestra rutina, Ang — mire confundido a Ben — se que con eso quedaremos como la pareja televisiva más graciosa — Angela solamente rodó sus ojos

— Esperen… ¿Por qué ustedes harían la audición juntos? — ellos me miraron confundidos y ladearon sus cabezas

— Bella, ¿leíste el último mail que mandaron? — preguntó Ben; yo solamente negué lentamente con mi cabeza — era una exigencia traer a alguien. Harán la prueba por pareja, no individualmente

— Si — le di la razón — pero se supone que acá iban a escoger a las parejas — dije esperanzada, pero Angela no me dio la razón

— Los productores querían que las personas se conocieran, para así tener mas química y conexión — se me desencajo la mandíbula ¡Maldita sea! En estos momentos les estaba rogando a todos los dioses para que me dieran una oportunidad o algo así — Lo siento, Bella — me dijo Angela

— Supongo que ya no importa — dije triste; espere unos cinco minutos y cuando estaba a punto de irme escuche la voz de un hombre

— ¡Silencio! ¿Hay alguna señorita que haya venido sola? — dijo el hombre. Mis ojos se abrieron y mi boca formó una sonrisa; prácticamente escuche un _"Aleluya"_ de fondo.

— ¡Yo! — levante la mano y grite. Inmediatamente todas las personas que se encontraban allí se dieron vuelta a mirarme, por lo tanto me sonroje furiosamente

— Acompañe — lo seguí por la puerta por donde él había aparecido. Una vez que entré, observe detenidamente el lugar: habían luces, varias cámaras. No pude seguir observando mucho ya que sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente, se trataba de un hombre de cabellos cobrizos, estaba vestido elegantemente, era hermoso. Le sonreí simpáticamente, ya que al parecer él iba a hacer mi compañero de audición, pero la reacción de él fue solamente un fruncimiento de ceño y una mirada algo… molesta.

**

* * *

**

Hola mis amores! ¿Cómo estan? Bueno, aca les traigo el segundo capitulo.. en verdad ¡Las amo con todo mi corazon! Nunca espere tanto apoyo… *-* lo unico que deseo ahora es que se mantengan Y/o suban :B y como lo dije en mi otro fic.. este fic tambien quiero que lo hagamos entre todas :D que haya buena relacion entre lector-autor

¿Les gusto este cap? Calma, en el proximo capitulo habra interacción entre Edward&Bella :D

Chicas, a todo esto… ¿ven Glee? Porque hice un pequeño drabble de Kurt :D asi que si lo ven… podrian pasar para verlo y si les gusta.. dejar un pequeño review :D

Ahh, el 30 de Enero estuve de cumpleaños… asi que me queda un año menos de vida (super optimista yo xD) asi que por eso no habia actualizado rapido… pero ¡Aca Coona esta!

Read&Review

¡Los amo!

**XOXO**

.Coona.

_You could be happy and i won't know (8)_


	3. Los dos o ninguno

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de esta grandiosa saga, yo solo juego con sus personajes por sana entretención. La trama es mía (: _

**S**ummary**:** TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria.

* * *

**III: **_Los dos o ninguno_

_

* * *

_

— Hola, mucho gusto, soy Bella Swan — me dijo con su voz celestial y con una sonrisa maravillosa que tenia en su rostro

— Se quien eres — le dije amargamente ya que no me había reconocido. Tampoco había cambiado tanto desde el instituto, solo ya no ocupaba lentes y no tenia acne en toda la cara, bueno, quizás había cambiado algo

— ¿Si? — me preguntó sorprendida; al parecer no se había enojado por mi frió tono de voz

— Si, fui compañero tuyo en secundaria — por la mueca que estaba haciendo supe que aun no me recordaba — un día hicimos un trabajo de biología — quizás para ella eso no significada nada, pero haber compartido dos horas solamente con ella fue simplemente espectacular

— ¿Edward Cullen? — pregunto sonriendo

— El mismo — le conteste. Inesperadamente ella me abrazo, no pude evitar sonreír y sonrojarme un poco por eso. Si, Bella Swan estaba abrazándome

— Haz cambiado mucho desde el instituto — dijo e inmediatamente su sonrisa desapareció por la mirada que le estaba dando

— Solo he cambiado mi aspecto físico — le conteste agriamente — sigo siendo el mismo de siempre — no tenia idea del porque me estaba comportando como un completo imbecil con Bella. Debería estar tratando de conquistarla, empezar a coquetear con ella, decirle unos cuantos cumplidos

— Bueno, antes eras mucho más agradable — susurró, aunque pude escucharla muy bien. En ese momento llego Caroline, primero se presento ante Bella y luego nos pidió que fuéramos hacia el estudio; ambos nos sentamos en el escritorio con nuestras tarjetas en la mano

— ¿Están listo? — nos preguntó. Yo articule un si, pero aun no había respuesta por parte de Bella

— Tengo una pregunta — dijo tímidamente mientras mordiéndose el labio inferior. Demonios, eso era sensual

— Dime — dijo amablemente Caroline

— ¿Est-a esta la noticia que tend-remos qu-e presentar? — tartamudeo y volvió a morderse el labio, pero esta vez con mucha mas fuerza. No pude evitar algunos sonidos que salieron de mi boca, obviamente, Bella los malinterpreto — ¿Acaso no puedo preguntar, Edward? — me dijo enojada

— ¿Quién te lo esta impidiendo? — le pregunte de vuelta. Ella abrió su boca indignada por mi comportamiento

— ¿Dime cual es el problema que tú tienes conmigo? — preguntó frustrada. Bueno, la verdad me encontraba nervioso y quizás por eso me comportaba como un imbecil, pero yo ya me había hecho la idea de no volver a ver nunca más a Bella.

— Lo siento señorita sensible — dije sarcásticamente

— Dios mío, Edward, ¿acaso no haz madurado nada? — apretó fuertemente sus manos por la rabia que tenia, su agarre se incremento cuando bufe

— ¡Tu no sabrías si he madurado o no! — le dije de vuelta — ¡Apenas me reconociste! — ella abrió y cerro su boca en repetidas ocasiones mientras sus ojos seguían abiertos como platos

— ¡¿Esa es la estupida razón por la que estas enojado?! — me avergoncé porque quizás eso era cierto — ¡Perdón Sr. Perfecto, pero desde el instituto que no estaba en Forks, es mas, acabo de llegar y ya tengo una pelea! — me iba a disculpar con ella, pero me interrumpió — ¡Además con la única persona que hablaba en el instituto era con Rose! — se cruzo de brazos y me miro hacia el otro

— Bella yo… — le toque el brazo para que me mirara, aunque me deleite con su suave piel por unos segundos

— Ok chicos — Caroline nos interrumpió con voz dura — creo que hemos visto suficiente. Se pueden retirar — con Bella nos miramos con terror por unos segundos y cambiamos nuestra mirada hacia Caroline que estaba mandando a buscar a la siguiente pareja

— ¡No! — exclame, este trabajo era ideal si tendría que compartirlo con Bella, aunque tendría que disculparme y dejar de comportarme como un niño pequeño — por lo menos, déjenos presentar la noticia — le suplique

— Si — Bella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo — también… no se, podemos buscar a otras personas para hacer la audición… ya sabes, alguien con quien tengamos más química — ok, eso me cayo como un balde de agua fría ¿ella no quería estar conmigo? Bueno, no la culpaba por eso

— Chicos — dijo Caroline suspirando — déjenme pensarlo, hasta el momento pueden esperar afuera hasta que termine — era eso o nada, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo con ella y salimos juntos por la puerta

— Gracias, Edward — dijo ácidamente mientras se sentaba en unos de los asientos más alejados

— Lo siento — le dije sentándome al lado de ella, hasta podía sentir su olor… _fresas y fresias_. Exquisito — pero no todo fue mi culpa — trate de defenderme, pero eso empeoro las cosas

— ¿Q-ue dijiste? — preguntó parpadeando

— Que… que no fue todo mi culpa — dije mirándola confundido

— Que no fue del todo tu culpa — repitió — ¡Dime que eso es broma! — sus ojos achocolatados ya no eran tiernos, eran asesinos, como si sus ojos quisieran tirarme rayos — ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! — escupió enojada

— Se necesitan dos personas para bailar tango… — le dije mirando mientras veía como la sangre subía hacia su hermosa cara, pero era por la rabia que tenia, no por estar avergonzada como en el instituto

— ¡Tu comenzaste a tratarme mal! — me acuso — y yo no te había echo nada, es mas, trate de ser simpática contigo porque en verdad quería que nos lleváramos bien. Si te molestaste porque no te reconocí, aunque eso me parece una razón estupida, la respeto y te pido perdón si eso te molesto — _Oh Dios mío_, ella era tan buena. En estos momentos me odiaba a mi mismo por ser tan estupido — Debería haberme quedado en Phoenix y haber aceptado la oferta que tenia ahí — susurro y como yo estaba a su lado, lo escuche

— ¡No!—grite, haciendo que varias personas me miraran curiosas, incluyendo a Bella — Lo siento en verdad, Bella — le dije sinceramente — ¿m-e puedes perdonar? — no pude evitar sonrojarme como un niño pequeño, ella me miro dulcemente y poso unas de sus manos en mi rodilla. Trague en seco por ese acercamiento

— No te preocupes, ya paso — fue lo único que me dijo, comenzó a buscar en su bolsa y saco un ejemplar de _"Sentido y Sensibilidad"_; la mire tiernamente, ya que me llego la imagen de ella cuando estaba en el instituto y comenzaba a leer en la sala de clases

_"I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you _

___until you love me, _

_Papa-paparazzi"  
_

Saque rápidamente mi blackberry mientras cortaba la llamada entrante de Alice. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a mi hermana poner a Lady Gaga _(n/a: Para los que no sepan es una cantante) _como tono de timbre? Maldita duendecillo. Mire a mi alrededor donde habían unas pocas personas mirándome divertidas

— Así que… Lady Gaga — comentó Bella riendo y solando unas risillas. Me encanto que se riera, aunque fuera de mí

— No es unos de mis favoritos — dije sonrojado — la tonta de mi hermana lo puso como ringtone, me estaba llamando hace algunos minutos atrás — le explique

— ¿No le contestaste? — me pregunto

— No, lo único que quería era molestar... la conozco — ella me sonrió y siguió con su lectura

— ¿Sabes? Estoy a punto de tener un hermano — me dijo cerrando el libro y poniendo toda su atención en mi — ¿Algo que me recomiendes? — me sentía emocionado ya que Isabella Marie Swan me estaba pidiendo un consejo

— Bueno, cuando crezca no le pongas tonos gay en su celular — le dije en broma y ella rió alegremente. Íbamos a seguir conversando cuando suena el celular de ella — Bonito ringtone — la felicite

— Queen es genial — dijo parándose y contestando su celular, haciendo que la canción _"Somebody To Love" _se cortara. La observe un rato conversar hasta que decidí devolverle el llamado a mi hermano

— ¿Por qué me cortaste? — escuchaba la voz chillona de mi hermana mientras me paraba al otro extremo de donde se encontraba Bella — ¿Sabes que podría haber sido una llamada importante como que rompí la fuente? — tuve que alejar un poco el teléfono de mi oreja por el tono de su voz

— ¿Rompiste la fuente? — le pregunte alzando una ceja

— No, pero podría haber sido así — me regaño

— ¿Jasper no esta ahí? — le pregunte extrañado, era raro que ellos no estuvieran juntos; desde que mi mejor amigo se entero de que había embarazado a mi hermana no la dejaba sola ni un segundo

— Fue a comprar una pizza con piña y un chocolate de leche que no traiga almendras y un coca-cola dietética — dijo dulcemente — tengo hambre — a mi me parecía dulce como se comportaban las embarazadas, aunque eso no quería decir que la mezcla de Alice era apetitosa

— Te ganaste la lotería con él — le dije riendo

— Lo se — y el tono de voz que había utilizado era arrogante — a todo esto ¿Cómo te fue en la audición? Te juro que cuando pensé en eso, mi bebe se movió

— Alice, apenas tienes tres meses — le dije riendo — empezaras a sentir cuando patea cuando tengas cinco meses

— Yo lo sentí Edward, no tú. Yo estoy embarazada, no tú — me dijo enojada. _Hormonas _pensé para encontrar el responsable por el cambio de humor en mi hermana — ¡Dime como te fue! — me exigió

— Bueno, ¿sabias que tenia que traer a una pareja para hacer la audición? — le pregunte, sentí como la respiración de mi hermana se hacia mas superficial

— ¡¿Que?! ¿Cuándo te avisaron eso? ¿Qué hiciste? — pregunto rápidamente — ¡Lo siento! No lo vi venir, en verdad, perdóname... — mi hermana comenzó a sollozar. En verdad, Jasper era mi ídolo si tenía que vivir los cambios de humor todos los dias

— Alice tranquila, tú no eres médium — aunque no negaba que tenia una gran intuición — te seguiré contando — le dije para calmarla — afortunadamente había una mujer que también había venido sola, entonces nos pidieron que…

— ¿Cómo era esa mujer? — pregunto rápidamente, me reí porque ahora Alice volvía a ser la de siempre

— Es Bella — dije emocionado mientras daba una mirada a su dirección, ella aun seguía hablando por su teléfono

— ¿Bella? — pregunto confundida

— Si, Bella Swan — dije alegre

— ¿La misma Bella Swan de la cual estabas perdidamente enamorado? — podía imaginármela con sus ojos abiertos como platos

— Si, la misma — conteste riendo

— ¿La misma Bella Swan que le escribiste un montón de cartas de amor, pero nunca se las entregaste? — pregunto de nuevo

— Si — conteste un poco irritado

— ¿La misma Bella Swan que… — gruñí y mientras jalaba mis cabellos por frustración

— ¡Si! — dije un poco mas fuerte de lo normal — podemos seguir todo el día porque hice muchas cosas para la misma Bella Swan — obviamente recordaba cada una de esas cosas que hice para que Bella se enamorara de mi y que nunca lleve a cabo

— Que sensible, Edward — se burlo de mi Alice — ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¡Cuéntame! — exigió

— Bueno, la verdad es que no tuvimos un buen reencuentro… ella no me reconocía — escuche un bufido por parte de Alice

— Por supuesto que no te reconocería — dijo Alice indignada — casi nunca hablabas con ella, no puedes decir que eran grandes amigos asi que eso era algo totalmente obvio. Duhh — dijo como si eso un niño de cinco años lo entendiera

— Bueno, el problema es que… por ahí, bueno yo… me enoje un poquito — recalqué esa palabra — y peleamos en frente de Caroline, la directora, y no pudimos hacer la audición como correspondía, me refiero a que no presentamos la noticia porque Caroline nos pidió que saliéramos… porque estábamos peleando, entonces…

— ¡¿Eres un maldito estupido o que?! — me grito mi hermana — ¡Ahora no, Jasper! Estoy hablando con Edward — agudice mi oido ya que escuchaba la voz de Jasper hablar — No se como le fue, el imbecil se peleo con Bella… si, la misma — era increíble como mi hermana me ignoraba completamente — ¡para Jasper! Deja que el inepto que tengo como hermano me cuente como arruino la oportunidad de su vida

— Gracias — dije irónicamente

— Sígueme contando — exigió

— Después con Bella nos reconciliamos y estamos a la espera de Caroline — le informe brevemente mientras miraba como Caroline nos hacia una seña a los dos que nos encontrábamos hablando por teléfono — te tengo que colgar, Caroline nos llama. Te quiero mucho y dile a Jasper que ocupe condón, tu estado de animo cuando estas embarazadas es horrible — colgué antes de que ella dijera algo y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Caroline con Bella

— Creo que hablo por los dos cuando digo que estamos avergonzados por nuestro comportamiento — le dije en un tono serio a Caroline y luego le di una pequeña sonrisita a Bella. Quería tomar la iniciativa en esta conversación, necesitaba que Bella cambiara su imagen que tenía sobre mí. Quería que me viera como todo un hombre

— Pienso exactamente lo mismo que Edward. Seria grandioso que nos diera una oportunidad, es más tengo un amigo que esta dispuesto a hacer mi dupla… — afortunadamente Caroline levanto la mano para hacer callar a Bella, yo no quería seguir escuchando lo que decía Bella

— Nada de eso, esa posibilidad queda completamente descartada — dijo con voz dura — En verdad he hablado y analizado con la producción sobre ustedes dos y hemos llegado a un acuerdo — nos puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno de nosotros — Felicitaciones, han sido elegidos

— ¿Qué? — preguntamos al unísono

— Hay cierta chispa entre ustedes dos, no se… algo hay que es totalmente sabroso para la televisión — dijo sonriendo — con producción nos dimos cuenta de que es mejor tenerlos juntos que separados, así que esta son las reglas: _o son los dos o no son ninguno_. ¿Lo toman o lo dejan? — obviamente mi respuesta ya la tenia clara, pero la expresión que tenia Bella en su rostro hizo que volviera a estar totalmente nervioso.

— Yo lo tomo — dije aceleradamente

— ¿y tú Bella? — ambos la miramos haciendo que ella se sonroja. Me sentía como si no fuéramos a casar y este era el gran _"si"_ que tenia que dar Bella

— Si — susurro y mi corazón latió emocionado. Las cosas se pondrían cada vez mejor ahora que Bella iba a estar conmigo todo los días

* * *

Hola mis amores (: ¿Como estan? Lo siento por la tardanza

Yo inicialmente iba a subir este capitulo el sabado, pero todo saben que lo paso en mi pais ese dia (terremoto). Mis queridos amores, les juro que fue terrible... ademas yo vivo en edificio y pense que se iba a derrumbar o algo. Ahora me encuentro bien, pero hay gente en el sur de Chle que lamentablemente se encuentras horrible, odio ver como los niños pequeños lloran porque su casa esta destruida, odio ver llorar a gente porque perdio sus trabajos.

Volviendo al fic, espero que le haya gustado este cap... ya saben cualquier cosita me lo dejan en un review que arto que me levantan el animo y creo que eso es lo que necesito, que me levanten el animo mis queridas lectoras

¡Muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo! creo que he respondido todo sus reviews y espero que el apoyo se mantenga *----* Tambien estaba pensando si quieren que haga unos outtakes sobre la adolescencia de Edward, me refirio a todas las cosas que hizo Edward por Bella y que nunca llevo a cabo, buee ustedes me tienen que decir :D

¡Los amo!

**XOXO**

.Coona.

_And sometimes you close your eyes (8)_


	4. ¡Las cosas están yendo de maravillas!

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de esta grandiosa saga, yo solo juego con sus personajes por sana entretención. La trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria.

* * *

**¡Buenos días, Forks!**

**

* * *

**

**IV: **_¡Las cosas están yendo de maravillas!_

_-_

— ¡Perfecto! — Caroline junto sus manos bajo su barbilla y nos sonrió felizmente — tenemos que tratar unos pequeños asuntos, así que por favor me acompañan a esta sala — nosotros asentimos y la seguimos. La verdad es que no estaba del todo segura en mi decisión, pero la mirada de Edward fue la que me termino por convencer — Tomen asiento — iba a correr mi silla, pero Edward se me adelanto

— Gracias — le sonreí sonrojada. No estaba acostumbrada a que me trataran así

— Bueno, primero les quería informar que mañana tendremos una reunión con todo el personal de producción y ejecutivo, plantearemos las ideas que tenemos para poder comenzar lo más pronto posible con el programa. La reunión será a las 6:00 AM y les recomiendo que lleguen puntuales. Créanme, no quieren sentir la furia del director ejecutivo del canal — ella dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras con Edward nos reíamos nerviosamente, todo esto era nuevo para nosotros — Ahora, necesito tener algunos datos suyos, así que le haré unas preguntas y ustedes me responderán, ¿de acuerdo? — asentimos. Caroline tomo unas hojas y un lápiz

— De acuerdo — contestamos ambos al unísono

— Académicamente hablando ¿hasta donde llegaron, fueron a la universidad o solo terminaron el instituto?

— Estaba en el instituto de Forks y luego estudie periodismo en la Universidad de Forks — informó Edward mientras Caroline escribía en una hoja

— ¿Bella? — preguntó

— También estudie en el instituto de Forks y después hice mis estudios universitarios en la Universidad de Phoenix, me titule en literatura y letras — explique. Ella nos miro con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios

— ¿Estudiaron juntos? — preguntó con curiosidad

— Si, pero la verdad es que no hablábamos mucho — sinceramente pensaba que ella se había enterado, ya que con Edward literalmente gritamos que no lo había reconocido

— Bueno, eso es… interesante — dijo por lo bajo — aunque les recomiendo que pasen mucho tiempo juntos, la idea es que su amistad se desarrolle lo máximo posible y sean agradables para el publico

— De acuerdo — contesto Edward con una sonrisa en su pálida cara, la misma sonrisa que tenia yo en mi cara

— ¿Sus edades?

— 24 años — respondimos al mismo tiempo

— ¿Dónde viven y con quien viven? — hice una mueca mental por esa pregunta

— En un departamento, en el centro de Forks y vivo solo — informo Edward. Caroline me miro expectante ya que no respondia

— Vivo en un hotel — ambos me miraron sorprendidos — ese que queda en el camino para ir a Pórtland — Caroline anoto eso y se quedo callada unos segundos

— ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene tu departamento, Edward? — lo miro fijamente e hizo un gesto pensativo. Era como si estuviera analizando algo

— Tres — contestó confundido por la pregunta. ¿Qué le interesaba a ella saber cuantas habitaciones tenia él? Supongo que estas preguntas las hacían todos los directores de los programas. Rodee los ojos por lo estupido que sonaba eso, pero ¿Qué sabia yo sobre televisión? Apenas veía televisión.

— ¿Sus ocupaciones? — miro a Edward primero haciendo que respondiera primero

— Trabajo como periodista en el diario local de Forks — contesto Edward muy seguro de si mismo. La verdad de lo poco que recordaba de Edward, se notaba que había tenido un gran cambio en estos últimos años. Me gustaba ese cambio, aunque cuando se comporto como un niño en mi interior me pareció adorable

— La verdad, es que en estos momentos estoy desempleada — dije algo avergonzada — no encontré trabajo en Phoenix y por una amiga me entere de que el pequeño pueblo de Forks tenia este proyecto y como no tenia nada que perder, decidí tentar a la suerte y acá estoy — mordí nerviosamente mi labio ya que había dado una respuesta mucho mas extensa de lo que me habían preguntado.

— ¿Y tú, Edward? — preguntó bastante entretenida — ¿Por qué estas acá?

— La verdad es que quería demostrar lo que podía hacer — comenzó a decir con voz segura — por mucho tiempo la gente no creía que podía hacer esto, salir en televisión y todo eso. Por mucho tiempo pensaron que el _"tímido e invisible"_ Edward Cullen se iba a quedar encerrado en sus cuatro paredes. Esa fue la principal razón por la cual postule, quería que toda la gente que pensaba así de mi se arrepintiera; aunque hago esto por mi, para demostrármelo a mí también — Edward había hablado con mucha pasión sobre este tema y me era imposible no mirarlo fijamente y maravillarme con lo fantástico que era. Edward me estaba deslumbrando

***-*-*-*-***

— ¿Agotador, o no? — me preguntó Edward una vez que salimos de la sala. Mi visto se fijo en la ventana, donde podía apreciar que el cielo estaba oscuro, hice una mueca ya que Rosalie me había venido a dejar y la verdad es que no quería molestarla. Tomaría el autobús

— Demasiado — le respondí a Edward con tono cansado. Caroline nos retuvo allí por más de una hora mientras nos hacia demasiadas preguntas, según ella era para tener un panorama mucho más claro de lo que querían de nosotros — pensé que nunca iba a terminar, casi hago un baile de felicidad cuando… anuncio que habíamos terminado — termine rápidamente la estupida frase. Mire por el rabillo de mi ojo que Edward estaba intentando disimular la sonrisa burlona que quería demostrar

— Seria gracioso de ver — dijo Edward por lo bajo mientras yo le fruncía el ceño — es broma… lo siento, estoy en paz — alzo la manos y no pude evitar reír por su expresión. Ambos nos encaminamos hacia el ascensor, donde el silencio como paso a ser un silencio incomodo ya que Edward repentinamente estaba tenso. Las puertas se abrieron y yo rápidamente salí de ahí

— ¡Bella! — Edward tomo mi brazo con suavidad e hizo que me detuviera — ¿P-uedo pr-reguntarte a-algo? — tartamudeo adorablemente

— Por supuesto — le conteste

— B-ueno — suspiro pesadamente y se aclaro la garganta — ¿Vamos a cenar? — dijo con voz segura. Tenía la confusión de quien era el verdadero Edward: el que era seguro de si mismo y se comportaba como un hombre o el que se ponía nervioso y era un tanto inmaduro e infantil.

— Ehh… — mis ojos se habían iluminado por su propuesta, pero rápidamente recordé el porque no podía — Lo siento, pero no puedo — dije tristemente

— ¿Por qué no? — dijo con un poco de rudeza en su voz

— Porque tengo que tomar el autobús, después se hace más tarde y es más peligroso — como hija del Jefe de Policía, sabia todo los peligros posibles que existía en la calle. Mi padre se había encargado de eso, todas las noches cuando era pequeña él me hacia ver las noticias y me decía como se podría haber prevenido esa tragedia. Recordaba con amor todos esos momentos

— Tienes razón, pero yo podría llevarte al hotel después de haber cenado — su voz fue alegre, aunque un segundo después su cara volvía a estar más oscura — a no ser de que no quieras…

— ¡Si quiero! — conteste desesperadamente y sonrojándome por aquello — pero no quiero molestarte — admití, odiaba sentirme como una carga

— Créeme que me encantaría pasar un tiempo contigo — ambos nos sonrojamos — además tenemos que seguir con el consejo de Caroline y pasar más tiempo juntos. Así que... — él me ofreció su brazo como un caballero del siglo XX — ¿aceptaría ir a cenar conmigo Srita. Swan? — utilizo una acento británico para hacer su pregunta

— Encantada, mi señor — dije con un desastroso tono ingles, obviamente no me salió tan elegante como a Edward — no te rías — le suplique mientas le tomaba el brazo y ambos salíamos por la puerta del edificio hasta llegar a su auto — ¡Aun lo tienes! — exclame sorprendida al ver al flamante Volvo plateado de Edward

— ¿Lo recuerdas? — pregunto él mientras me abría la puerta y yo me sentaba en el suave asiento, nada comparado a lo que era mi antigua camioneta

— Por supuesto que si — le conteste una vez que puso en marcha su Volvo

— ¿Recordaste al Volvo y no a mí? — bromeo e hizo un adorable puchero. No distinguía un enfado en su tono de voz, solo curiosidad

— El Volvo no ha cambiado ni se ha puesto más hermoso — _¡Cállate Bella!_ Me regañe internamente — ¿y que haz hecho con tu vida después del instituto? — cambie de tema para no seguir avergonzándome a mi misma

— Entre a la universidad, después trabaje en el periódico y acá estoy — contestó con voz monótona — ¿y tu? Supongo que en Phoenix pasaron unas cuantas cosas más interesantes que Forks

— Eh... — dude en contestar y pensé muy bien la respuesta que iba a dar — podríamos decir que pasaron cosas interesantes, pero extrañaba a Forks — confesé, yo toda mi vida había dicho que odiaba a Forks por lo frió que era y que los mejores días de mi vida era cuando íbamos de vacaciones a un lugar con sol

— Estuviste cinco años en Phoenix, es mucho tiempo — estaba un poco sorprendida de que él se acordara cuanto tiempo estuve, pero de todas maneras asentí porque estaba de acuerdo con él — es extraño que no hayas realizado una vida allá o ¿dejaste un novio en Phoenix o algo así? — me miro intensamente por mi silencio ya que aun no respondía

— La vista al frente — le susurre y él a _regañadientes_ hizo lo que le pedí — n-o deje a nad-ie — dije tratando de que mi voz sonara segura, obviamente, fracasando en el intento — ¿y tu tienes a alguien? — le pregunte con curiosidad

— No — contesto secamente — a todo esto, ¿Dónde quieres ir a cenar? — me pregunto amablemente

— Donde sea, escoge tú — aunque internamente rogaba que no fuera un lugar demasiado caro, ya que estaba ahorrando para arrendar un apartamento

— No Bella, tus deseos son ordenes para mi — comencé a negar con la cabeza

— Yo no escogeré, en verdad que no quiero escoger un lugar que puede que a ti no te guste o quizás… — Edward exclamo un _"shh"_ haciendo que me callara inmediatamente

— Esta vez escogeré yo el restaurante y la próxima vez lo escoges tú — me propuso — ¿Qué te parece esa idea?

— Genial, mientras más tiempo junto será mucho mejor — le respondí.

Seguimos hablando cosas triviales para poder aligerar el ambiente y así ir conociéndonos un poco más y con más profundidad. Nuestra conversación en el auto duro bastante poco ya que en un par de minutos ya estábamos aparcando al frente de _"La Bella Italia"._ Como el caballero que era, él me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me tendió la mano para poder bajarme.

— Gracias — el frió aire me golpeo y no puede evitar frotarme los brazos para poder entrar en calor

— Toma — pude apreciar como Edward se sacaba su chaqueta y la ponía encima de mis hombros, también pude apreciar que un poco de su musculoso y bien formado torso. Esa camiseta de color azul le quedaba muy bien, aunque dudaba que se viera mal con alguna… — ¿Bella? — me llamó la atención confundido y un tanto divertido

— Uhmm… ¿Qué? — pregunte desorientada

— ¿Entramos? Es que te quedaste como en un trance — me sonroje por el _trance_ que había tenido — ¿Qué estabas pensando? — pregunto alzando una ceja

— Nada, nada. Entremos — entre primero que él al restaurante y el olor a comida italiana me invadió. Rápidamente Edward su puso a mi lado y escogimos unas de las mesas más alejada al resto.

— ¿Qué vas a querer? — preguntó mientras leía concentradamente el menú.

— Ehh creo que unos ravioles estarían bien — le conteste — Es lo que puedo pagar…

— Tu no pagaras — me ordeno fuertemente — yo te invite, lo más justo es que yo pague por tu cena — comencé a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza

— Tú ya haz hecho suficiente por mí, déjame pagar mi cena — le rogué

— ¡Eres tan terca! — musito

— Así soy yo — conteste por lo bajo mientras veía en el menú algo para beber y hacia la suma mentalmente para saber cuanto costarían los ravioles más un vaso de coca-cola

— Lo se — sonrió cariñosamente, como su sonrisa era contagiosa, y deslumbradora, imite su acción — esta vez te la dejare pasar, pero la próxima vez tú escogerás el lugar y yo pagare todo. Así que solo esta vez tendrás que pagar por tu comida, ¿de acuerdo? — asentí sumisamente mientras llegaba una camarera

— ¡Hola! — dijo la camarera en un tono totalmente feliz y nada forzado. Sus rojos labios estaban formando una extensa sonrisa en su pálida piel, llevaba su cabello rojizo hasta su mandíbula y sus ojos de color azul oscuros estaban delicadamente delineados — mi nombre es Erica y seré su camarera esta noche — de su delantal saco su lápiz para poder anotar nuestro pedido en donde le correspondía — díganme, ¿Qué van a llevar?

— Yo quiero una pizza mediana con un vino tinto, por favor — Edward cerro su meno y se lo entrego

— Yo quiero un plato de ravioles y un vaso de coca-cola — le informe mientras ella escribía sonriendo

— Deliciosa elección — me miro fijamente y me guiño el ojo. Me sentí un poquito incomoda por eso — Ya saben, si desean algo solo… llámenme y yo te lo, digo, se los daré — me sonrió con suficiencia y se fue. Edward prácticamente la siguió con la mirada hasta que vio que atendió a otra mesa, quizás le había gustado

— Es una chica guapa — comenté, por alguna extraña razón Edward abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y su mandíbula cayo violentamente

— ¿Q-ué? — pregunto atónito

— Que es una chica guapa, ya sabes, ojos lindos, piel linda, bonitas facciones — Edward seguía mirándome de la misma manera, quizás a él no le había gustado Erica — ¡Vamos! ¿No te diste cuenta? Cuando dijo _"si desean algo, solo llámenme" _¡era obvio que iba dirigido hacia a ti! — mi acompañante me miro fijo y de un momento a otro comenzó a reírse estruendosamente, haciendo que todos los que estaban cerca de nuestro lugar se voltearon a verlo — ¿Por qué te ríes? — le pregunte un tanto enojada

— Es q-ue… es que — se rió un par de veces más hasta que por fin se calmo — ¿En verdad piensas eso? — preguntó incrédulo, solamente pude asentir mientras el volvió a carcajearse de nuevo — ¡Tonta Bella! Esa camarera estaba coqueteando, eso es obvio, pero no a mí… ¡Ella estaba coqueteando contigo! — esperaba una risilla por parte de él o un "_Bella, es mi broma de bienvenida"_ pero Edward tenia una mirada enojada en su rostro — Te esta mirando — di vuelta la cara para poder mirarla, ella se dio cuenta de eso y me soplo un beso. Incomodo

— Ok, te creo — susurre sonrojada, aunque me sonroje aun más por la intensa mirada que Edward me estaba dando — ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — me pase el dorso de mi mano por mis labios, pero inmediatamente pare antes la negativa de Edward

— No tienes nada en la cara, solo… — pareció dudar pero dio un suspiro para armarse de valor — solo estaba pensando que hacemos una muy buena pareja — abrí exageradamente mis ojos por la sorpresa de su comentario, él hizo exactamente lo mismo y un furioso sonrojo adorno nuestras caras — Qui-ero de-ecir que… ya sabes…uhmm como pareja de televisión

— ¡Si, si, si! — dije nerviosamente. Mordí mi labio inferior y mire directamente hacia a la mesa, no quería mirar a Edward a la cara. No quería ver su expresión ¿Quién sabe que revelaría?

***-*-*-***

— Demonios — susurre mientras me tallaba mis ojos. No había dormido absolutamente _nada_, había escuchado el despertador cuando estaba despierta así que lo apague inmediatamente. ¿Por qué no he podido dormir? Dos palabras o mejor dicho, una persona: _Edward Cullen_

Después del comentario de Edward, nos tomo un poco retomar la conversación para que fuera nuevamente trivial y fluida, pero, finalmente, lo logramos. No nos dimos cuenta que éramos las ultimas personas en el restaurante, por lo tanto llegue a las 00:30 a mi hotel; ahí comenzó mi calvario: soñé con sus hermosos ojos, con su sonrisa torcida, con su cabello cobrizo y despeinado…

— Para, Bella, para — me regañe a mi misma mientras daba mi ultimo bostezo. Con cansancio me levante y me dirigí hacia el baño para poder darme una ducha y así lograr despertarme. Lo empeoro. El agua caliente relajo mis músculos, logrando a punto de que cayera a los brazos de Morfeo; salí rápidamente de la ducha para poder arreglarme y estar decentemente. Cuando me mire al espejo, mis sospechas fueron confirmadas: estaba pálida y unas horribles ojeras estaban debajo de mis ojos

— Eres como un vampiro — le dije a mi reflejo mientras me reía tontamente. La falta de sueño en verdad afectaba, solo esperaba que Edward no estuviera como yo. Necesitaba a una mente tomando atención para luego poder tomar las mejores decisiones, en ese sentido confiaba en Edward — Okay Bella, más acción — me dirigí a buscar ese maquillaje que era para mis horribles ojeras no se notaran. Una vez que termine con mis ojeras me veía más presentable, pero aun estaba pálida

"_Cuando veas a Edward tus mejillas no tardaran en colorearse de un tono rojizo" _

Gemí. Probablemente mi vocecilla tenía razón

Pero era estupido ¿Edward y Bella? ¿Bella y Edward? Simplemente era… extraño

Deje de pensar en Edward, ya que no debería preocuparme por cosas que ni siquiera sabia si iban a ocurrir en un futuro, y lo siguiente que hice fue ir a buscar la ropa con la que me iba a vestir: consistía en unos pantalones azul marino ajustados, unos tacones negros, una top delgada y un abrigo de color negro **(n/a: en mi perfil esta el conjunto)**. Sabia que Rose hubiera escogido algo mejor, pero no tenia mente para poder escoger algo más elaborado.

"_There's a place for us, you know the movie song,__when you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?"_ Sonreí al reconocer la canción de The Killers (*), Romeo & Juliet estaba en mi lista de mis canciones favoritas. Rápidamente me acerque para poder responder la llamada de… Edward

— No es nada del otro mundo, no digas estupideces porque será tu compañero de trabajo — me dije a mi misma para poder apretar el botoncito verde — Hola, Edward — le conteste simplemente

— Bella, lo siento mucho, mucho, muchísimo — su voz sonada agitada e hizo que me preocupara

— ¿Estas bien? — escuche un suspiro por parte de él

— Si, pero no podré ir a la reunión. En serio, Bella, hice todo lo que pude para poder ir… pero me llamaron del trabajo del periódico y en verdad era algo de mucha importancia — ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Qué haré? — le pregunte preocupada, sentándome en la cama — tenemos que filmar los acuerdos en esa reunión. ¡Demonios, Edward! sabes que es importante! — estaba a punto de echarme a llorar

— Confió en ti, Bella — bufe molestamente — si tú estas de acuerdo o en desacuerdo con una idea que te producción, entonces yo también lo estaré… así que no… — dijo todo esto con un tono calido, obviamente tratando de que no me enojara…

¡A la mierda!

— ¡Adiós! — le interrumpí bruscamente y cerré mi teléfono de golpe, tirándolo a algún rincón de la cama. Tome una de las almohadas que se encontraban en la cama y enterré mi cabeza en ella mientras daba un grito de frustración

"_¡Las cosas están yendo de maravillas!" _pensé con sarcasmo

* * *

**The Killers:** una muy buena banda estadounidense. Si no lo han escuchado, haganlo (:

* * *

¡Hola mis amores! ¿Cómo estan? Yo ando muy, pero muy cansada… maldito colegio, en verdad que el colegio absorbe todo mi tiempo. Me levanto super temprano (es mas, estoy subiendo el cap antes de irme al cole), duermo siesta en la tarde y luego hago mis deberes… asi que lo siento por el retraso. Ademas que siempre ando con sueño *cries*

¡Gracias por sus reviews! En verdad ustedes son tan maravillosas (: ¡Las amo! En verdad que me animan a seguir y espero que les haya gustado este cap 8) ¿Qué piensan que pasara en el proximo? Traten de adivinar

Les cuento que hare el outtake de Edward y las cosas de enamorado que hizo por Bella en el colegio :B y tratare de que no sea tan… lento y cosas asi. Sera como… gracioso

¡Los amo! Y si tienen tiempo para leer, tambien hay tiempo para review (: ahh y diganme: !Buena suerte Coona! porque hoy tengo prueba de matematica y no me siento muy preparada :(

**XOXO **

.Coona.

_This is the end, my only friend the end (8)_


	5. ¿Que diablos hice?

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de esta grandiosa saga, yo solo juego con sus personajes por sana entretención. La trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria.

**¡Buenos días, Forks!**

**V:**_ ¿Qué diablos hice?_

**-**

_Edward POV_

"_when you're with me__baby the skies will be blue__for all my life (cuando estes conmigo, nena, los cielos seran azules por toda mi vida)"_ comencé a cantar alegremente la canción que algún alma enamorada había pedido en la radio. No paraba de sonreír como un completo estupido, pero, o sea, había cenado con Isabella Marie Swan; eso solo había pasado en algunos de mis mejores sueños y en algunas _fantasías de mi futura vida_ que tenía cuando era menor.

Pero esta cena supero completamente mis expectativas, porque pude conocerla mejor a través de lo que ella me decía y no a través de lo que yo veía, como en la secundaria. Ella estaba era tan hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, que todos se daban cuenta de eso, incluso la mesera; Erica la miraba con notorios ojos de deseo e interés y en algún momento cuando Bella comenzó a decir los atributos de la mesera, pensé que le había gustado y que en esos años se había vuelto bisexual.

— Para de pensar tonteras, Edward — me recriminé a mi mismo mientras aparcaba mi preciado Volvo plateado en el estacionamiento de mi edificio. Subí solitariamente hacia mi hogar, muchas veces pensaba que mi departamento era muy grande para vivir solo, aunque muchas veces mi hermana se quedaba conmigo cuando Jasper se iba a trabajar.

La relación que tenía con Alice especial; estuvimos toda la secundaria separados, ya que ella había ganado una beca de artes en Inglaterra, así que yo la llamaba todos los días, le contaba todas mis cosas y ella hacia lo mismo conmigo. Quizás si ella hubiera estado conmigo, conociéndola, hubiera hecho algo para poder interactuar de una manera más íntima

— Hablando de Boo _(n/a: Es la pequeña niña de Monster INC)_ — siempre molestaba a Alice con esa pequeña niña, ya que eran muy parecida. Con ese pensamiento sonriente conteste la llamada de mi hermana — ¡Hermanita mía! — me sente en la cama y comencé a desatar el nudo de la corbata y desabrochar algunos botones de mi camisa

— Hermano mío — contesto ella con voz soñolienta — ¿Cómo te fue con Bella? — preguntó tratando, inútilmente, de esconder el bostezo que salió por su boca

— Fue increíble — le dije sonriendo — al principio…

— Edward, Edward, Edward — me llamó mi hermana bostezando nuevamente — Mi futura hija me esta diciendo: _"mami, vete a dormir"_ así que tú le contaras todo a Jasper, con todos los detalles posibles, y mañana Jasper tendrá la misión de contarme como te fue con la futura tía de Emma

— ¿Emma? — pregunté confundido

— ¡Oh Díos mío! — susurró Alice con voz de tragedia — Emma _Whitlock_, tu sobrina. Sinceramente, espero que no te haya oído preguntar por su nombre — bufo — No te preocupes bebe, tienes que entender que tu tío Edward le volvió la edad del pavo — había utilizado una voz chistosa, ya la podía imaginar acariciando su vientre

— ¿Cómo sabes que será mujer si no quieres saber el sexo? — Mi hermana había decidido que lo ideal sería saber el sexo del bebe al momento del parto, como siempre, Jasper no podía negarle nada

— Ya sabes como soy — me contesto bostezando — okay, Emma exige dormir así que la acompañare. Te quiero hermano

— Te quiero también — le conteste cuando escuche una risa

— ¿Me quieres? — pregunto Jasper, mi mejor amigo y cuñado, en tono de burla — sabes que nuestro amor esta prohibido, yo tendre un hijo con tu hermana

— Hija — le corregí — ya sabes como se pone Alice si es que te llegas a equivocar en eso

— Tienes razón, pero pasando a otro tema, para poder hablar de hombre a hombre, cuéntame como te fue con la Srta. Bella Swan, lo que Alice me contó fue que pelearon y se reconciliaron, ¿Qué pasó después? — sonreí mientras los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente

— Después de eso tuvimos la reunión con Caroline, traté de demostrar ser fuerte y, tú sabes, bien macho para… — por alguna estúpida razón mi amigo se rió escandalosamente de mí — ¿Puedo seguir? — pregunté cortante — Imagina lo que será de ti si Alice no tiene esta información para mañana en la mañana

— Tienes razón. Lo siento ¿puedes seguir contando? — hizo la pregunta con su antiguo acento sureño

— Bueno, cuando salimos y terminamos todas esas preguntas no sabía como hacer para que se quedara más tiempo conmigo, ya sabes, no quería alejarme de ella y entonces me prepare mentalemente para hacerle una pregunta bien realizada, no un _"¿B-ella quiers i-ir a ce-enar conmi-igo?"_ — escuche nuevamente la risa de Jasper, pero esta vez parecía más un ataque de risa

— Es que m-e acordé cuando un día llegue a tú casa y t-u… t-u — volvió a reírse escandalosamente — Ruego a Dios por si algún día pierdo la memoria, este recuerdo sea uno de los primeros que lleguen a mi mente — escuché unas pequeñas risas y unos largos respiros para calmarse — es que me acorde cuando llegue a tu casa y tu estabas con una almohada…

— Recuerdo eso — le corté abruptamente con mis mejillas sonrojadas

— ¡No me importa! — exclamó Jasper — y tú estabas con una almohada o mejor dicho estabas con _"Bella"_ ¡Eso era _Bellalmohada_! ¡Dios mío! ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomo pegarle la peluca castaña a esa almohada y coserles uno de esos ojos saltones de color café? — la verdad es que me sentía avergonzado, muy avergonzado — ademas de que estaban frente a frente y tú preguntándole _"B-ella… ¿Q-uieres salir conm-igo?"_ y después parabas y decías_: "No, eso esta mal; Hey, Bella ha-y un-a película que c-reo que te gust-ara y… y ¿qui-eres…_

— ¡Basta! — dije con voz dura — Se lo que pasó, yo estuve ahí

— Eres aburrido — me contestó — lo siento Edward, puedes continuar… ¡En verdad lo siento!

— Ok, ok. Te perdonaré solo porque tienes que soportar a Alice embarazada y eso te convierte en uno de mis héroes — además Jazz en todos estos años había demostrado que era un muy buen mejor amigo y… las cosas como son, la situación que recordó era malditamente graciosa — Como te seguía contando, la invite a cenar y, al principio, ella declino la oferta diciendo que era muy tarde y todo eso, pero después la convencí

— Así que tuvieron su primera cita — saco por conclusión Jasper

— ¡No era una cita! — aunque la idea de tener una cita de verdad, pero de verdad con ella, me resultaba completamente fascinante — el punto es que llegamos al restaurante, pero, como siempre, la persona que atendía nuestra mesa empezo a coquetear con ella — hice una mueca por lo descarada que fue Erica con Bella, pensar que me había puesto celoso de una mujer. _"Patético, Cullen"_ me dije a mi mismo

— Ugh, típico mesero que no tiene nada más que hacer que molestar a una pareja — escupió mi amigo

— La verdad es que no se trataba de un mesero — por el silencio en la otra linea pude captar que Jasper no había captado lo que quería decir — era una mujer, era una mesera y su nombre es Erica. Además en un momento ella comenzó a nombrar las cosas buenas de Erica y, bueno, pensé que ella era de mi mismo equipo

— ¡Pobre de ti! — se lamentó, aunque soltó unas risas — aunque no te culpo por pensar en algún momento que ella era lesbiana de todos modos no sabes como fue su vida en Phoenix

— Hablando de eso, creo que ella dejo un novio allá — dije haciendo una mueca por eso

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? — suspire pesadamente

— Le pregunté si había dejado a _alguien _por allá y ella evadió la pregunta — gemí — así que lo más seguro es que se enamoro de alguien por allá, quizás un tipo ABC1 _(n/a: ABC1 es como los tipos más lindos, más perfectos)_ alguien mucho mejor que yo — dije apenadamente por el hecho de pensar que un Brad Pitt la conquistó — De todas maneras me tengo que ir a dormir, mañana me tengo que despertar temprano para la reunión

— De acuerdo, espero que mañana sea un buen día para ti — me dijo amablemente — Adiós, Eddie — gruñí por el apodo que me había dado

— Adiós, Jazz — él nuevamente rió

— Y Edward… — me llamo antes de que colgará

— ¿Si? — pregunté confundido

— No te preocupes por el hombre que, supuestamente, dejó Bella en Phoenix — mentalmente le agradecí a mi amigo por sus palabras — tienes que pensar en la posibilidad que haya dejado a una mujer allá en Phoenix — mi amigo volvió a reírse

— Estúpido Jasper — gruñí antes de colgar.

Finalmente me pude ir a dormir, rogándole al cielo para que mañana sea un buen día. Tenía que ser un buen día ya que volvería a ver a Bella Swan y con esos buenos pensamientos me dormí placidamente

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

— ¿Qué demonios? — pregunté confundido mientras me levantaba rápidamente de mi cama para contestar mi celular. Verifique la hora y era temprano para despertarme aún — ¿Si? — me aclare mi garganta ya que mi voz estaba adormilada

— Edward Cullen — me contestó una voz que conocía perfectamente

— ¿Qué sucede, Cayo? — Cayo era mi jefe en el periódico local, él era el que siempre me designaba las peores y más tontas noticias para reportear, él era el que siempre hería mi orgullo

— Necesito tu ayuda — su voz era demandante — ocurrió un intento de robo en el centro comercial Port Angeles, unos tipos trataron de robar los cajeros automáticos y necesito que vayas a reportear todos los hechos; además entrevistaras al jefe de policía que ya se encuentra allá

— ¿Quieres que yo haga esa noticia? — pregunté confundido. ¿Cuándo Cayo me había tomando en consideración para una noticia así? — ¿Qué pasa con Carter o con Helena?

— No pueden — me contesto rápidamente — Edward, te necesito a ti. ¡Esta es tu oportunidad de brillar!

— Es que… — ¿Por qué justo ahora me pasaba esto? La verdad era mi sueño tener que reportear una noticia de gran magnitud, algún día soñaba con ganarme un pulitzer _(n/a: __son una serie de 21 galardones que abarcan Periodismo, Literatura y Composición musical)_ y sabía que esta era la única oportunidad que recibiría de Cayo — No puedo, no…

— Esta noticia será primera plana, cuando la gente lea el periódico en una parte saldrá "_por Edward Cullen"_ ¿no crees que habrá mucha gente impresionada por eso? Además mientras más rápido vayas, menos tiempo te demoraras en terminar

— Ok, de acuerdo — acepté finalmente. Odiaba a Cayo y a sus métodos de persuasión

— Enviaré a Orlando como fotógrafo. Apúrate en llegar — y sin un despido ni nada me colgó el teléfono.

Me duche rápidamente y partí hacia el centro comercial. Mientras iba en el auto decidí llamar a Bella para contarle que ella sola tendría que enfrentarse con los ejecutivos de canal

— Hola, Edward — me derretí al escuchar su dulce voz, la cual se encontraba un poco soñolienta

— Bella, lo siento mucho, mucho, muchísimo — si con solo hablar con Bella hacía que mi corazón se agitará alocadamente, ahora que me encontraba manejando a una alta velocidad y nervioso por la reacción de Bella, obviamente mi voz estaba a estar agitada

— ¿Estas bien? — me preguntó preocupada

— Si, pero no podré ir a la reunión. En serio, Bella, hice todo lo que pude para poder ir… pero me llamaron del trabajo del periódico y en verdad era algo de mucha importancia — ella no hablaba y eso hacia que mis nervios aumentarán

— ¿Qué haré? — no sabía si me preguntaba a mi o se preguntaba a ella misma — tenemos que filmar los acuerdos en esa reunión. ¡Demonios, Edward; sabes que es importante! — podía entender su preocupación, técnicamente esta reunión definiría todo lo que haríamos, sabia que estaba sintiendo la presión

— Confió en ti, Bella — ella bufo molesta — si tú estas de acuerdo o en desacuerdo con una idea que te de producción, entonces yo también lo estaré… así que no… — trataba de que ella no se enojara conmigo, obviamente no me funciono

— ¡Adiós! — iba a replicarle pero ya había colgado el teléfono. La verdad encontraba un poquito exagerada la reacción de Bella ¿Qué es lo peor que podría ocurrir?

Una vez que llegue al lugar, me encontré con Orlando que ya se encontraba tomando algunas fotografías de los daños que causaron los maleantes. Comencé a hacer mi labor y hacer algunas preguntas a los pocos testigos, la mayoría de ellos vivían cerca del centro comercial, para que me contaran su versión de los hechos, le pregunté algunas cosas más al dueño del centro de comercial y finalmente me dirigí hacia el oficial Swan… el papá de Bella

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta. Si había un hombre que me intimidaba, ese era el Jefe Swan

— ¿p-uedo… este,uhm, hacerl-e unas pr-eguntas? — _"Patético"_ me dije nuevamente — Soy Edward Cu-llen — le tendí la mano mientras repasaba algunos parecidos que tenia con Bella

— Charlie Swan — tomo y apretó fuertemente mi mano

— Lo sé, es el papa de Bella Swan — él alzo una ceja confundido y yo desee no haber dicho eso

— ¿Conoces a Bella? — asentí lentamente — ¿eres nuevo en la ciudad? — bufe mentalmente, al parecer yo era invisible para la familia Swan

—Yo trabajare con ella en el program-a que haremos — Charlie Swan sonrió suavemente y me golpeó suavemente la espalda — ¿si? Bueno, cuéntamelo todo, querido Edgar — el jefe de policía me llevó hacia un lugar más silencioso para poder hablar

— Es Edward — le corregí tímidamente — ¿Qué quiere saber?

— ¿Ustedes serán de esas duplas televisivas que se aman fraternalmente o serán de esas duplas televisivas donde se rumorea si están juntos o si están teniendo sexo cada vez que van a un lugar juntos? — abrí mis ojos exageradamente mientras mis mejillas se coloreaban de un rosa ligero — solo por curiosidad

¡Vaya! El Jefe Swan era curioso, ahora entendía de donde Bella había sacado su curiosidad

***-*-*-***

**-**

_Bella POV _

_¡Quiero dormir! ¡Quiero dormir! ¡Quiero dormir! _

Me encontraba en la reunión, aunque no me encontraba mentalmente allí. Aro, el productor ejecutivo del canal, se encontraba hablando animadamente con Caroline. Al principio se molestaron un poco por el hecho de que mi compañero no se encontraba a mi lado, pero cuando les dije que él me había dado toda su confianza para que yo decidiera por los dos volvieron a poner esa sonrisa esperanzadora en sus caras

Grave error

Estuve atenta por solo por treinta minutos, escuchando cosas que hablaban los ejecutivos y productores, después de eso, literalmente, me quede dormida o cerraba los ojos o comenzaba a divagar. No puse atención en ninguna de las cosas importantes.

No era porque me estaban aburriendo, era porque no había dormido absolutamente nada y eso sacaba lo peor de mí. Edward tuvo un claro ejemplo de mi furia cuando no dormía

— ¿Estas de acuerdo, Bella? — me preguntó Aro con una amable sonrisa

— Por supuesto — le conteste aunque no tenía idea a lo que respondía. La verdad era que estaba siguiendo un patrón: aceptaba-aceptaba-me negaba- aceptaba- me negaba

— ¡Dios! ¡Tenemos suerte de tenerte, linda! — me halagó Aro mientras yo sonreía falsamente. Solo esperaba que no haya aceptado una locura o algo así

— Creo que eso sería todo, tenemos anotados todos los puntos — di gracias al cielo porque la reunión había terminado, la verdad es que la reunión fue bastante larga — ¿Podrían venir los dos para filmar los contratos en la tarde?

— Creo que si. Llamaré a Edward — las sonrisas de todos los ejecutivos me daban miedo, eran como esas sonrisas diabólicas y perversas

— ¡Eres perfecta, Bella! — Aro se paro de su asiento y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Incómodamente se lo devolví — ¡Tienes un buen ojo, Caroline! — ella sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras le daba un abrazo

Una vez que todos los ejecutivos salieron, solo quedamos Caroline y yo en la oficina. ¿Cómo le preguntaba para que me dijera en lo que había aceptado?

— Este, uhm, Caroline — la llame suavemente

— ¿Si? — me preguntó contenta — Bella, te quiero felicitar por todo, espero que no te eches para atrás al momento de firmar el contrato

— No te preocupes por eso — "_¡Cagála más Bella!_" me decía mi conciencia — pero, este, ¿me podrías decir todo lo que acordamos? Ya sabes, para cantárselo a Edward — era una mentirosa horrible, pero Caroline se encontraba en la novena nube para darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien

— Acá tengo la lista — me entregó un papel — ¡Adiós, Bella! — me dio un sonoro beso y se fue por la puerta

— Nada malo va a pasar, no acepté nada malo; nada malo va a pasar, no acepté nada malo — me anime a mi misma mientras leía la lista en voz alta

_1) Se harán entrevistas y juegos a los invitados famosos que irán al programa _

_2) Habrá una sección de literatura _

_3) Habrá una sección de cocina _

_4) Edward y Bella irán a todas las revistas y a todos los programas (cuando sean invitados) _

_5) Ellos reportearan y viajaran cuando sean necesario. ForksTV pagara las estadías _

_6) Al principió del programa será habrá una sección de noticias nacionales e internacionales _

_7) Ambos trabajaran en el periódico local por las tardes y habrá unas cámaras grabando su relación_

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Recordaba que Aro mencionó algo del periódico y a Edward… un tal Cayo

— ¡Esto te pasa por tonta, Isabella! — me regañe a mi misma mientras leía el ultimo punto

_8) "Guerra de sexos" Bella se mudara, por lo menos un mes, al departamento de Edward; ambos tendrán sus respectivas cámaras y se pondrán en evidencia para ver que sexo es mejor_

— ¡Mierda! — chille. Edward va a matarme cuando se entere ¡Demonios! — ¿Qué diablos hice?

* * *

¡Hola mis amores! en verdad lo siento por el retraso, mi estado de animo ha estado como una montaña rusa y es terrible *cries*

Anyway, ¿le gusto el capitulo? *puppy eyes* ¿no le gusto? ya saben sweeties, todas sus opiniones en un review y hagan feliz a Coona :) ehh les tengo una noticia *blush* un fin de semana estaba aburrida y me dije: _¿Coona, porque no haces portadas para tus fics? _y empece a hacerlas por aburriemiento, asi que **hay una portada** para ¡Buenos dias, Forks!. Les advierto, no se hagan muchas expectativas, porque me quedo super fea *blush* la portada esta en mi perfil & tambien hice una portada para "You don't hurt yourself"

plus: **X** Hice una viñeta de _Jacob/Leah_ llamada "Corazon" e hice un drabble de _Supernatural_ basado en el **5x14** y se llama "Are you there God? it's me, Dean Winchester". #Coona sería feliz si lo leen :)

XOXO. ¡Los amo! ¡Gracias por todo!

_.Coona._


	6. Outtake I: ¡Estúpido Enamorado!

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de esta grandiosa saga, yo solo juego con sus personajes por sana entretención. La trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria.

* * *

**¡Buenos días, Forks!**

**

* * *

**

_Outtake I: ¡Estúpido Enamorado!_

_"Si hay algo de lo que sé, es del amor, quizá porque lo anhelo intensamente con cada fibra de mi ser"_** - **_Moulin Rouge_

_Edward POV_

— ¡Señor Cullen! — me llamó la atención mi profesor, por lo tanto dejé de escribir en el papel especial que había comprado para poner atención al estupido profesor de Matemáticas. Gruñí internamente mientras le daba una de mis sonrisas más falsas

— ¿Si, profesor? — mi voz era amable, falsamente amable. Podía sentir a mi compañero de banco, Jasper, sacudirse por la risa

— Edward… Cullen— el Sr. Baker comenzó a acercarse con un paso lento hacia mi puesto; rápidamente me crucé de brazos y los puse en el papel que estaba escribiendo, tratando de que no se supiera que era una carta dirigida a Bella Swan y que no estaba tratando de resolver el ejercicio del pizarrón para saber el valor de X.

¿De que me servía saber el valor de X?

¿Mi corazón se alegraba cuando escribía cosas hermosas sobre la persona que amaba?

_Respuesta: Solo cuando tenia pensamientos optimistas y no pensamientos como: "esto son solo fantasías, ella nunca será mía". Afortunadamente, hoy me encontraba optimista _

¿Mi corazón se alegraba cuando descubría el valor de X?

_Respuesta: No, la X se puede joder _

— Profesor Becker — dije tratando de mantener un tono seguro. Él me estaba mirando tratando de intimidarme, yo sabía que él era resentido porque siempre le corregía algún ejercicio malo o siempre respondía a lo que él quería sin ningún problema.

Cualquier seguridad que aparentaba tener desapareció cuando vi como ella entraba a mi salón de clases. Solo esperaba que el karma _(n/a: Karma es cuando, por ejemplo, uno hace una acción buena y algo bueno te pasara; uno hace una mala acción y algo malo te pasará)_ se acordara de todas las veces en que fui al hospital con mis padres, Carlisle y Esme, para entregarle algunos regalos a los pacientes del hospital

— Srta. Swan, siéntese en el banco desocupado — Bella asintió tímidamente; Ella se sonrojo y miro hacia el suelo ya que todos los ojos de la clase estaban posados en ella.

_Malditos _

— Hola Bella — escuché a la voz de Jasper decir, ella sonrió y con su mano hizo un gesto de saludo. Ella siguió caminado; siguió caminando en dirección hacia donde nos encontrábamos con Jazz y se sentó en el banco desocupado que estaba adelante mío

_Adelante mío _

"¡Bendito sea el Karma!" pensé mientras una estúpida sonrisa se plasmaba en mi rostro. Ahora cuando miraba hacía adelante, me encontraba con su hermoso cabello color marrón, el cual caía en cascada por su espalda

— Tomé, acá esta su prueba — el profesor le entregó una hoja con varios ejercicios, obviamente distintos de los que estaban en la pizarra — y perdió el punto de base. ¡Eso pasa por faltar a una prueba de mi clase! Usted es muy irresponsable, sabía que había prueba y aún así faltó — le fruncí el ceño al profesor ¿Cómo podía tratarla así?

— Me encontraba en el hospital — le contestó ella en un susurró — ¿Cómo podía hacer la prueba si me había quebrado la muñeca? — no pude evitar mirarla con ternura y esperaba que el Sr. Becker comprendiera eso

— ¡Excusas, Srita Swan! — exclamó mientras volvía hacia al frente de la clase — Y eso va para todos. Cada vez que alguien falte a una prueba, tendrá que hacerla en otro salón. Además la exigencia será doble y, por favor alumnos, no vengan con mentiras y/o excusas, porque lo único que sacaran es que yo hablé con el director y les coment…

Váyase al carajo, Sr Becker

Dejé de tomar atención a lo que estaba hablando el profesor. Había algo mucho más importante y mucho más interesante: Mi musa se encontraba en frente mío, ni siquiera estábamos a dos metros de distancia. Asi que tome la carta entre mis manos y lei silenciosamente lo que llevaba

"_Tres años desde que te vi por primera vez. Tres malditos años han pasado desde que vi tus ojos y me enamoré de ti, ¿Cómo podría no haberlo hecho? Si llegaste tímidamente, con una mirada de temor plasmada en tu rostro. ¡Ah! Ese dia lo unico que quería era que te acurrucaras en mis brazos y te refugiaras en mi_

_Ni siquiera te dije un 'Hola' ese día_

_Ni los días que vinieron _

_Ni el año que vino _

_¡Era demasiado estupido! _

_El punto es que no me importa, no me importa observarte desde las sombras, no me importarte mirarte desde la soledad… porque lo importante es que te veo…"_

Y en ese momento el Sr. Becker interrumpió mi inspiración en la carta que le estaba escribiendo. Aunque ahora tenía a mi musa muy cerca de mí y eso me daba una inspiración mayor a la anterior para poder seguir escribiendo la carta; tenía claro que Bella nunca leería estos escritos y no tenia problemas con eso, la mayoría de las veces me ponía feliz, ya que estas cartas eran para poder expresar mis sentimientos y no retenerlos hasta explotar hasta contarle todos

Ya me imaginaba la escena:

— _¡Bella, tengo algo muy importante que decirte! — le diría y ella se voltearía con cara confusa hacia mi y me miraría con esos ojos interrogantes; yo tomaría una gran respiración para hacer mi declaración — ¡Te amo! ¡Estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti! ¡No hay un segundo en el que no piense en ti! ¡Tú eres mi vida ahora!_

_Ella se sorprendería, pero luego sus ojos cambiarían de sorpresa a lastima, también estaría incomoda y tendría vergüenza, lo sabría porque se estaría mordiendo el labio intensamente. ¡Oh sí! ¡La conozco! _

— _Ehh, disculpa — ella comenzaría a titubear y después suavemente me diría — Lo siento, pero no tengo idea de quien eres tú_

Sí, alabadas sea la escritura que te permite expresar tus sentimientos para que no hagas el ridículo

— ¡Sr Cullen! — nuevamente me llamó el profesor — ¡Deje de soñar despierto! A la próxima vez que no lo encuentre tomando atención… — dejo su advertencia inconclusa para volver a explicar la materia

— Hazle caso Sr Cullen — bromeo Jasper a mi lado, ganándose una mirada enojada por mi parte — Sigue escribiendo tus cursilerías…

— ¡Cá-lla-te! — le susurre alarmado — ¡Ella se encuentra cerca! ¡Puede escucharte! — Jasper me miro por un segundo para luego echarse a reír de manera silenciosa

— Paranoico — susurro de vuelta y siguió haciendo lo que sea que estaba haciendo antes

Mire el papel luego mire hacia al frente, o sea mire a Bella, y mi inspiración volvió

"_Ahora estas al frente mío, es maravillosa la sensación de cercanía que en estos momentos estoy sintiendo. ¡Lo se, soy un estúpido enamorado!, pero no puedo evitarlo… esto es más fuerte que yo _

_Isabella Swan, con tan solo una mirada tuya haces que mi día sea el mejor de todos ¡No sabes la envidia que le tengo a Angela Webber por hablar contigo! Y no sabes el odio que le tengo a Mike Newton cada vez que ese imbecil te invita a salir al cine o algún lado_

_¡Él solo quiere acostarse contigo! _

_Aunque no lo culpo…" _

Ok, inmediatamente borre eso por vergüenza, además tenia la sensación de que ella pudiera saber lo que estaba escribiendo.

Si, estaba un poquito loco

Iba a seguir escribiendo cuando sentí la voz furiosa del profesor

— ¡Señor Cullen! — bramó enojado — ¡Tercera vez que lo veo perdiendo el tiempo en mi clase! ¿Usted cree que por ser un alumno aplicado tiene privilegios? ¿Qué por entender la materia ya tiene todo listo? ¡No señor! — la verdad es que no me importaban sus palabras, lo que me importaba era la mirada de Bella que estaba fija en mí — Venga y lea el papel que tiene ahí

— ¡¿Qué?! — pregunté con pánico en mi voz

— Pase al frente de la clase y lea el papelito que tiene allí — él sonrió malignamente mientras decía todo esto

Pasar al frente y leer mi carta de amor

Ni aunque me pagarán haría eso

— ¿Señor Cullen, quiere una invitación? — desesperadamente y rápidamente tomé un papel que se encontraba en la mesa de Jasper, lo más seguro es que fuera una información de la II Guerra Mundial; leer eso era mucho mejor que leer sobre mi amor por Bella Swan — La clase lo esta esperando — me encamine hacia donde se encontraba él, arreglé mis lentes y me aclare la voz para leer un párrafo al azar. Solo esperaba no tartamudear demasiado o no hacer el ridículo

— "…_recuerda que nuestros pensamientos fluyen tanto mentalmente como física y emocionalmente. Por lo tanto no te despiertes con un mal pensamiento, eso asegurará el comienzo de un horrible día, en cambio si te levantas con un pensamiento optimista tu día será feliz y genial _— la verdad es que no tenia idea de lo que el texto se trataba, mis únicos pensamientos se trataban sobre la chica que debería estar haciendo una prueba atrasada en estos momento y no debería estar mirándome fijamente_ — Así que ya lo sabes, cuando te levantes y te mires al espejo di: ¡Soy hermosa aun al despertar! ¡Soy una princesa! ¡Hoy los chicos me miraran cuando pase a su lado...!"_ — en ese momento se escucharon unas horribles y estruendosas carcajadas por parte de la clase, incluyendo al profesor de matemáticas. Leí desesperadamente el papel que tenia en la mano para encontrar el motivo de su risa

_Oh Oh _

— ¡Edward es una princesa! — dijo Mike Newton apuntándome con el dedo — ¡Edward es gay! — el chico agacho su cabeza y golpeo en reiteradas ocasiones su mesa para poder controlar su ataque de risa

_Había hecho el ridículo, pero no había tartamudeado _

_Piensa positivo, Edward _

— ¡Silencio! — pidió el profesor con una sonrisa burlona — Cullen, toma asiento — con toda la dignidad que me quedaba camine hacia mi banco, podía sentir las miradas de todos en mí, pero yo estaba mirando el suelo mientras pensaba en mi mala suerte

¿Bella justo tenia que ir hoy a mi clase para ver como hago el ridículo?

_Maldito Karma _

— Lo siento — escuche una suave vocecita una vez que me senté en mi banco. Levanté mi cabeza como un resorte para ver como ella me estaba hablando — Yo también he sido victima de esas risas, ya sabes, porque paso más en el suelo por mis caídas — ella se sonrojo tiernamente y tuve que juntar mis manos para no acariciar una de sus mejillas

— No te preocupes — ella se preocupaba por mí, mi corazón estaba lleno de gozo en estos momentos — en algún par de semanas se les olvidará — _'si es que tengo suerte'_ pensé, aunque la verdad no me importaba

— Pero, no puedes negar lo divertido que fue — ella sonrió para luego soltar una melódica risa, tenía que ser la risa de un ángel ya que ningún humano podría imitar tan hermoso sonido

— Si, en verdad lo fue — me reí de mi mismo y estaba feliz por eso.

Luego de eso, la clase transcurrió tranquila. Bella al terminar la prueba de tuvo que irse del salón de clase, por lo tanto me dedique a resolver todos los ejercicios que estaban en el pizarrón

— Edward — me llamó Jasper una vez que tocaron el timbre y así dar por finalizada la clase — o quizás debo decir, Princesa Cullen — él hizo una reverencia mientras volvía a reírse escandalosamente

— ¿Por qué tenías esa hoja tú? — recordé de donde había sacado la hojita — ¿Tienes un secreto que contarme, princesa? — esta vez fue mi turno para reírme

— Es de Jessica, ella la dejó en mi puesto cuando le pase el lápiz — contesto defendiéndose — ¡Agradece que no tomaste el papel de _"Como seducir a tu hombre en la cama para tener un buen sexo"_ — agradecía al cielo por no haber tomado ese papel, porque me hubiera marcada de por vida — Hey, ¿sabes que hiciste completamente el ridículo?

— Sí — contesté simplemente

— ¿Sabes que esto se recordara por todo el día? — volvió a preguntar

— Lo sé — conteste encogiéndome de hombros

— ¿Sabes que Bella te escucho decir que eres una princesa y que eres hermosa? — no pude evitar reír. ¡La verdad es que había sido gracioso!

_El amor te volvía estupido _

— También sé eso — contesté animado

— ¿Por qué demonios tienes una sonrisa boba en tu rostro? — Jasper alzó una ceja y levanto sus brazos confundidos

— ¡Por que soy un estupido enamorado! — contesté, haciendo que mi sonrisa aumentara

* * *

**H**ola mis amores lindos :)

Aww no se si les comente en el cap antestio que este cap correspondía al primer outtake :B. El tema de las cartas siempre estará en los outtake, ya que se me ocurrio una idea *ñaka ñaka* Aca podemos ver que el amor te vuelve estupido XD naaah, podemos ver lo enamorado que estaba Edward en la querida epoca colegial *suspiros* ¡Espero que le haya gustado!

Y muchisimas gracias a ustedes porque me hacen feliz con sus reviews *---* ¡Ustedes se iran al cielo! donde un Edward o Jacob o quien sea las esperara para uso personal *trece-trece* y ojala sigan asi porque me hacen feliz! *happy smile*

P.S: ¿Vieron Remember Me? Yo, literalmente, ME MORÍ en el cine cuando la vi, supero mucho mis expectativas. ¡Buenisima!

Las adoro & gracias por todo

.Coona.

_All u need is love, love, love (8**)**_


	7. ¿Malas noticias? ¿Buenas noticias?

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de esta grandiosa saga, yo solo juego con sus personajes por sana entretención. La trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la otra animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria.

* * *

**¡Buenos días, Forks!

* * *

**

**VI:** _¿Malas noticias? ¿Buenas noticias?_

_Bella POV_

— ¡Rosalie, para de reírte! — le rogué mientras le tiraba una almohada a su perfecta cara. Después de mi, ehmm, _error_ lo único que quería era un consejo de Rosalie que fuera: _"Tranquila, Bella ¡Todo estará bien!"_, pero no. Tengo tanta mala suerte que ahora tenía que parar el ataque de risa de Rosalie

— ¡Bella! — me reclamo ella, aun riéndose — ¡Esto es tan gracioso! — comenzó a aplaudir burlescamente; aunque al parecer ella se compadeció de mí ya que su risa paro y se sentó junto a mí en la cama — Haber, esto son los hechos: Edward Cullen, el nerd del instituto, es tu nuevo compañero de trabajo. Al principio ustedes dos pelearon, pero luego se reconciliaron y fueron a cenar ¿verdad? — lentamente asentí — ustedes tenían que ir a la reunión para decidir como iba a hacer el programa, pero él no pudo ir y tú te enojaste con él…

— ¡No me enoje! — le replique — sólo estaba algo molesta porque no había dormido bien y necesitaba su apoyo — aclare, aunque visiblemente no me creyó

— Como sea — rodee los ojos por la actitud de Rose — el punto es que él confió en ti y tu estuviste de acuerdo con — ella tomo la lista que se encontraba en mis manos y leyó el último punto — _"Guerra de sexos: Bella se mudara, por lo menos un mes, al departamento de Edward; ambos tendrán sus respectivas cámaras y se pondrán en evidencia para ver que sexo es mejor _¡Vas a tener que vivir con él! O sea, aceptaste vivir en la casa de Edward y Edward ni siquiera lo sabe

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Soy una mierda! — me recosté fuertemente en la cama mientras ponía la almohada en mi cabeza — Pobre Edward, te juro que no sé cómo decirle eso ¡Edward me odiara! — gimotee tristemente

— ¡Ash! No seas melodramática — me reclamo — A todo esto, ¿Quién exactamente era Edward Cullen? — preguntó Rose con un dedo en la barbilla

— Lo poco que recuerdo de él, es que era el hijo del Dr. Cullen — mi rubia amiga me miro como si eso fuera bastante obvio, la verdad es que lo era

— ¿Crees que por ser rubia soy tonta y no me voy a dar cuenta de que tienen el mismo apellido? — me preguntó desafiante

— ¿Acaso Woody Allen **(1)** y Lily Allen **(2)** son parientes? — pregunté alzando una ceja mientras ella bufaba

— Para tu información, _Woody Allen_ es sólo el seudónimo de _Allan Stewart Königsberg_ — dijo con aires de superioridad y con una tonta sonrisa orgullosa en su cara — pero volviendo al tema, ¿Quién era?

— Haber — traté de hacer memoria del instituto — creo que iba en tu clase de español, él era el chico con unos lentes de Clark Kent _(n/a: esos lentes cuadrados y negros y gigantes. Personalmente yo amo esos lentes)_ y, creo, que tenía problemas con el acné — Rosalie volvió a sentarse tranquilamente en su asiento y entrecerró sus ojos mientras trataba de recordar a Edward

— ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Él era la _princesa_!— fue como si una ampolleta se hubiera prendido arriba de su cabeza — ¡El maldito siempre respondía todo en español! Y creo que Jessica Stanley le tenía como sobrenombre: _Espinilloso _— ella soltó unas pequeñas risillas por el, estúpido, sobrenombre que tenía; obviamente cuando se enfrento con mi mirada ruda y amenazadora paro de reírse — ¡No seas tan grave!

— ¡No tienes porque reírte de él! — le reclame enojada — ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces y te ríes de él! — ella me miró muy sorprendida, pero luego una sonrisa divertida adorno su rostro

— Lo defiendes como una fiera — dedujo mientras su sonrisa incremento — ¿El amor esta en el aire? — preguntó alzando y elevando sus cejas. Me sonroje y le fruncí el ceño

— Sólo digo que no tienes porque burlarte de él — le dije con una suave voz — además, Edward ha cambiado un montón desde el instituto; él es alto, un poco musculoso, tiene una piel blanquita y lisa, sus ojos verdes son uno de los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida, su sonrisa ladeada es tan… exquisita

— Ok, me convenciste — rió Rosalie — Edward esta bueno

— No es que sólo este _bueno_. Edward también es muy inteligente, muy caballero, es elegante, tiene modales… — pare de hablar por la mirada que me estaba dando Rosalie — ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté algo molesta

— Nada — utilizo su tono inocentón — Sólo que… _love is in the air __and__it's there when you call out my name_ — cantó estúpidamente esa canción romántica, ganándose por mi parte un lindo gesto de mi dedo de al medio — ¡Qué señorita eres, Bella Swan! — bufe exasperada

— La verdad Rosalie, a ti no te extrañé tanto en Phoenix — le dije, sabiendo cual sería su comportamiento a continuación

— Mentirosa — se cruzo de brazo y me miro desafiante. Parecía toda una leona — es obvio que me extrañaste

— Te extrañe, pero no tanto como extrañe a Emmett — me tuve que morder el labio para evitar la enorme carcajada que saldría de mi. La cara de Rosalie se descompuso; yo conocía a Rosalie tan bien, sabía que era una mujer madura para sus cosas, pero cuando había preferencias y ella no era la favorita se comportaba como una niña pequeña

— Es extraño que extrañaras más a un hombre que toda tu vida te ha molestado y avergonzado; y no extrañaras a tu mejor amiga, la que te ha enseñado tantas cosas…

— ¿Cómo cuales cosas? — alce una ceja mientras mordía más fuerte mi labio. ¡Extrañaba estos momentos! La verdad, no sabía como había soportado estar tanto tiempo sin Rosalie ni Emmett

_Oh espera…_

_Si lo sabía _

— ¡Bella! — dijo indignada — ¿Quién te enseño a comprar ropa decente? ¿Quién te enseño a ocupar tacones? ¿Quién te enseño lo que tenías que hacer cuando tuvieras tu primera vez? — las mejillas coloradas se hicieron presente — ¿Quién te hizo clases de defensa personal? — ¡Cómo olvidar esas clases! Charlie y Rosalie un día se confabularon en mi contra y me atacaron en medio de un supermercado, sólo porque querían ver que es lo que haría en una situación así

— Gracias a las clases pase uno de los peores y más vergonzosos momentos de mi vida — aún podía escuchar los gritos de la gente, hasta creo que salí en el periódico _"Niña histérica grita en medio de un supermercado… por una broma hecha por su padre y su mejor amiga"_

— No fue culpa de Charlie ni mía — trató de defenderse — si tú hubieras aplicado los golpes de bloqueo que nosotros te enseñamos, no hubiera pasado nada

— Claro — dije sarcásticamente

— Ey, fue un momento divertido y lo sabes — no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír — ¡Fuiste famosa! — bufe audiblemente.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que vi como Rosalie se acercaba a mí con los brazos extendidos para recibir un caluroso y tierno abrazo, donde ella enterró su cabeza en mi cuello

_¿Rosalie siendo cariñosa para algo que no tenga ver con sexo o un aniversario? _

Tenía dos teorías en mi mente:

_1.- Rosalie se había dado cuenta de que era lesbiana y este abrazo era para conquistarme_

_2.- Seguramente uno de los Winchester dijo el gran "sí" y el apocalipsis está en su clímax,__** (3)**__ pero no escuchaba gritos en las calles o algo así…_

Vaya, creo que la TV mata neuronas

— ¿Me extrañaste, verdad? — su voz era similar a la de un niño diciendo _"Mami, ¿Por qué no me quieres?"_. Eso era tierno, pero como se trataba de Rosalie no pude evitar la carcajada que salió de mi boca. Sentí como alguien me daba un golpe con su puño en mi estomago — tus bromas son estúpidas, Bella

— Me pegaste. Eres mala — ahora fue su turno de reírse

— ¡Oh, Bella, tengo que irme! — Exclamo mientras veía el reloj que había en la habitación del hotel — he estado mucho tiempo ayudándote — ella tomo su elegante abrigo y se lo puso — ¡Adios, Bells!

— Gracias por la ayuda — le dije irónicamente

— Para eso están las amigas — me guiño un ojo, pero antes de salir por la puerta — Bella, ¿puedes grabar la reacción de Edward cuando le digas que tienes que vivir con él? — y cobardemente se fue.

Ahora, Bella Swan, prepárate para decirle a Edward: _¡Ey! ¿Necesitas un compañero de cuarto? ¿No? ¿Seguro?, ehm, ¡Adivina algo! ¡Tendremos que vivir juntos! ¡Seré tu compañera de cuarto! ¡Yay! ¿No es grandioso?_

Ok, eso podría funcionar

* * *

Edward POV

"… _por Edward Cullen" _

Quería llorar

No, la verdad es que no quería; pero me encontraba bastante emocionado ¡Este era mi primera noticia importante! Ahora Esme ya no tendría que ir a la última sección del periódico para buscar el pequeño nombre de su hijo y emocionarse. Estaba seguro que ella pegaría esta portada en el refrigerador para recordarla

Pero como siempre en mi vida nada era de color rosa y nada tenía que ser perfecto, mi felicidad no estaba a su máximo nivel y todo se debía a…

…Bella Swan

Ya habíamos peleado dos veces en menos de una semana, esa estadística no era favorable para mí. La primera pelea la había comenzado yo y me sentía culpable por eso; pero la pelea en el teléfono, o sea, ni siquiera fue pelea ¡Ella simplemente me corto! ¿Qué es lo peor que podría haber pasado en esa reunión?

_Nada _

Bella Swan era una exagerada

— Pero lo que más amaste de ella fueron sus defectos — me dije a mi mismo mientras empezaba a recordar — amabas mucho más su torpeza, para así poder soñar que eras el príncipe que la rescataba; amabas más su timidez, porque solamente tú tendrías el privilegio de saber cómo era realmente…

— ¡Cullen! — Gruñí internamente mientras me levantaba para recibir a Cayo — ¿El articulo? — pregunto con un tono exigente

— Está todo listo, señor — me gire hacia mi computadora para poder presionar ese botoncito para poder imprimirlo — justo a tiempo, es mas, creo que me sobro tiempo — mi sonrisa presumida inmediatamente se borro al ver su mirada entre divertida y _"Oh, yo soy un exitoso periodista y tú simplemente eres… Cullen" _— Acá tiene — le pase la hoja sumisamente

— Bien, Cullen — "Cullen" ¿Sabrá que me llamó Edward? — Tienes la tarde libre — declaró antes de darme la espalda

— ¿En serio? — sabía que había sonado como un niño emocionado por un nuevo juguete o algo así. ¡Tener la tarde libre era genial! Quizás podía llamar a Bella e invitarla a almorzar

— Si — dijo con tono arrogante — ¿Eres tonto o te haces? — y con estas palabras me dio la espalda y se marcho a su oficina. Odiaba a mi jefe

Comencé a recoger todas mis cosas hasta que vi mi celular al lado del mouse. ¿Llamarla o no llamarla? ¿Estará enojada? ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Cómo le habrá ido en la reunión? ¿Habrá renunciado?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco por el pánico

"_Llámala, llámala, llámala"_ me di la orden mentalmente. Cuando tomé el celular entre mis manos me dispuse a buscar en la agenda telefónica a _'Bella'_. Inesperadamente, en la pantallita se había prendido la luz por una llamada entrante de…

Bella

— Mierda — dije desesperado mientras la música de Muse seguía sonando — ¿Qué le digo? — mire fijamente el celular, esperando que me diera una respuesta o una señal para saber que hacer

La señal fue que finalmente la llamada se corto

— Estúpido — me recrimine — ¿La llamo yo o espero que me llame ella? —me pregunte mentalmente cuando sentí como 'Neutron Star Collison' sonaba nuevamente

Al parecer a un ángel le simpatizaba o le daba mucha lástima que me ayudaba

— ¿Si? — tosí para que mi voz no sonora tan nerviosa

— Edward — sonreí mientras escuchaba su suave voz pronunciar mi nombre — ¿Cómo estás? — la voz de Bella estaba algo… temerosa y/o cautelosa. Fruncí mi ceño por esto

— Bien, acabo de terminar mi trabajo — le informe — ¿Cómo est…

— Edward, ¿podemos juntarnos a almorzar? — su pregunta me sorprendió. Me quede callado un rato, repitiendo mentalmente la propuesta de Bella y, por supuesto, sonriendo — ¿Puedes? — pregunto con un toque histérico en su voz y la confusión nuevamente se hizo presente

— Por supuesto que puedo — conteste tranquilo y no desesperado. ¡Bien, Edward! — ¿A qué hora te paso a buscar?

— ¡No! — dijo apresurada — prefiero que nos encontremos en el, ehm, _Pizza Hut_ que está en el centro comercial — ofreció. La verdad es que me quede un poquitito decepcionada por no pasarla a buscar, pero, a fin de cuenta, tendría un almuerzo con ella y porque ella quería — ¿Te parece bien?

— ¡Me parece perfecto! — grite sinceramente y, a causa de eso, algunos compañeros de trabajo me quedaron mirando raro — o ea, quiero decir, que… esta bien — aplique el consejo de "hacerse el duro" que me había dado Jasper, obviamente a él se le olvido ese consejo cuando conoció a mi hermana

— Genial — susurro. Nos fundimos en un silencio sepulcral, lo único que se escuchaba eran nuestras respiraciones

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — dije de pronto, tratando de alargar un poco el momento

— P-or supuesto — contestó nerviosa

— ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo por… algo especial? — esperaba un si de su parte, pero al no tener respuesta di otra opción — o solo quieres almorzar conmigo porque, ehh, tienes hambre y ehh…

— La verdad es que quiero hablar contigo — me contesto insegura — aunque cada instancia que tenemos juntos es buena, ya sabes, tendremos que vernos por mucho tiempo — y mi corazon palpitaba tan fuerte cuando escuchaba esas palabras

— Si — concorde con ella — ¿De que quieres hablar? — Ok, si, yo soy un hombre bastante impaciente y ansioso

— La verdad es que, ehmm, tengo que… darte una noticia — por el tono de su voz no sabía si era una buena o una mala noticia — Bueno Edward, nos vemos en 45 minutos más. Adiós — se despidió de mi apresuradamente

— Adios, Bella — iba a colgar cuando escuche su voz llamándome

— Edward, solo por casualidad, ¿estas buscando algún tipo de, ehmm, compañero de cuarto? — ladee mi cabeza mientras pensaba el origen de su pregunta

— La verdad es que no — le conteste — no estoy buscando a nadie, me gusta vivir solo — eso era mentira, pero quería dar una imagen algo ruda

_Dios, era patético_

— ¿No? — el tono histérico en su voz volvió a hacerse presente — bueno, este, ains… ¡Adiós!

Me recosté en mi asiento mientras rehacía la llamada telefónica en mi mente y, rapidamente, mi mente se lleno de muchas preguntas: ¿De que quería hablar conmigo Bella? ¿Se trataría de buenas noticias? ¿Malas noticias?

Naah, tenía la intuición de que eran buenas noticias

Iban a hacer buenas noticas. Estaba seguro de eso

* * *

1) Woody Allen: Buenisimo director cinematografico

2) Lily Allen: Cantante Inglesa, ella canta "Smile" "The Fear" y muchas otras canciones

3) La serie Supernatural se trata de dos hermanos. Dean es el recipiente, o sea el cuerpo, en el cual Miguel Angel tendra que combatir contra Lucifer y Sam - su hermano - es el recipiente de Lucifer. Pero Sam y Dean tienen que aceptar esto, o sea decir el gran si, para que Lucifer o Miguel Angel ocupe su cuerpo. A grandes rasgo es eso lo que queria decir esa frase

* * *

Hola mis linduras bellas ***w* **

_**X**Primero:_ ¡Lo siento mucho! pero sobretodo este mes fue el mas ocupado, agradezco que se haya acabado ***happy smile***. Este capitulo lo tenia escrito hasta la mitad, pero luego tuve que ir a un retiro - donde no habia internet ni nada de esas cosas - y tuve que dejarlo y como este es el ultimo trimestre, practimante, no tuve tiempo para poder escribir bien** *dies*** aunque me da rabia porque igual me fue como el demonio en el colegio ***cries***

Ahora viene Junio ***w*** un mes mucho mas light

_**X**Segundo:_ ¡Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo! ***w*** y obviamente darle gracias por todos sus reviews que me hacen muy muy muy feliz ;D ¡Ustedes son tan geniales! y tambien les queria pedir que vayan a una viñeta que escribi sobre Jaslice (Alice/Jasper) y se llama Corazon **:B**

_**X**Tercero:_ ¡Queda tan tan tan poquito para Eclipse! ***w***

Las amo mucho ***w* **

XOXO

**.Coona. **

_it's my life.. is now or never (8)_


	8. ¡Esconde tu sonrisa!

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de esta grandiosa saga, yo solo juego con sus personajes por sana entretención. La trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la otra animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria.

* * *

**¡Buenos días, Forks!**

**

* * *

**

**VII:** _¡Esconde tu sonrisa! _

_Edward POV_

— Señor — me llamo el joven camarero, quizás tenía como unos dieciocho años, aunque la verdad no me importaba la edad de ese joven chico mirándome con lastima — ¿está seguro que no quiere ordenar algo? — Rayos, era tan patético como para poner triste a un muchacho de dieciocho años

— Esperare a la persona y ahí ordenaremos algo — le di la misma respuesta que le había dicho hace quince minutos, la misma respuesta que le había dado en todo una hora que llevaba esperando a Bella. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido esa pequeña bruja?

— Señor… — el chico se sentó en la silla que estaba vacía y que se encontraba al frente mío — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó debido a mi silencio

— Edward Cullen — le ofrecí la mano para presentarnos oficialmente — y no me digas señor, sólo tengo 24 años — aclare mientras escuchaba las risas del moreno muchacho

— Seth Clearwater — dijo risueño el chico — Ahora dime, ¿A quién estas esperando? ¿Sabes que llevas una hora esperando? — al principio lo mire mal, pero él tenía toda la razón. Estaba completamente seguro que esas dos camareras que estaban en un costado del local de comida se encontraban hablando de mi

— Lo sé — solté un suspiro completamente frustrado — estoy esperando a una amiga. Antes, bue, como que nos habíamos enojados porque yo no cumplí con algo y, bueno, ella quiere hablar conmigo sobre la reunión que tuvo…supongo — dije inseguro mientras mi vista se dirigía a la puerta

— Estas enamorado — dijo antes de mirarme confundido — se te nota en la cara

— No estoy enamorado — replique — no ahora. Cuando yo iba al instituto de Forks ella era mi enamorada…

— ¿Estaban juntos? — preguntó alzando una ceja. Mis labios formaron una perfecta línea recta por su pregunta

— No, no estábamos juntos — aclare. Iba a seguir con mi confesión, pero él me interrumpió con otra pregunta

— Entonces… ¿eran como amigos especiales? — el sonrió traviesamente mientras alzaba y bajaba sus cejas repetidamente y decía: _"trece-trece"_. Me sentí algo viejo ya que no conocía lo que quería decir _"trece-trece"_ ¡Necesitaba renovarme!

— No éramos amigos especiales — él frunció su ceño por un tiempo, yo seguía sin terminar mi relato ya que sabía que él me iba a interrumpir con otra pregunta

— Entonces su historia es… — Seth hizo un gesto pensativo — ¿Ustedes dos eran los mejores amigos, pero tú secretamente estabas enamorado de ella? ¡Y no le querías decir nada por miedo a que eso arruinara su amistad! — mire extraño a Seth, este chico en verdad que se estaba emocionando, suponiendo cosas, con mi relación con Bella. El chico tenia imaginación — Entonces decidiste sacarle celos con su otra mejor amiga, pero eso no dio resultado…

— ¿Ah? — no pude evitar exclamar eso, aunque mi verdadera pregunta era: _"¿Qué mierda estas hablando?"_ aunque al parecer él dedujo lo que estaba pensando ya que sus mejillas se colorearon suavemente de un color rosa

— Lo siento — se disculpó con una sonrisa vergonzosa — mi hermana, Leah, el otro día dejo abierta una pagina de internet en la laptop y, ehm, era una página de muchos _fan fics_ y, bue, mi curiosidad es enorme así que empecé a leer algunos ya que todos trataban de la misma saga y, ehm, como que me volví adicto a los fics y ahora me leo mínimo diez fics por día— todo su relato lo dijo con mirada agachada, sólo cuando llego a la parte final alzó su mirada y me miro inocentemente a los ojos

— Okey — dije para dar cerrado el tema. ¡No había entendido nada de Seth había dicho! ¿Qué demonios son los fan fics?

— Sigue con tu relato — pidió sacándose su delantal de trabajo

— ¿No te meterás en problemas por estar sentando hablando con un cliente al cual lo dejaron plantado? — trate de bromear con eso, pero había una pequeña decepción en esa pregunta. Siendo sincero, aun tenia la esperanza de verla pasar por la puerta…

Rayos, no paso

— Como soy un curioso — comenzó a decir mientras una sonrisa bailaba en su cara. ¡Vaya! Este chico en verdad que era feliz — termine mi turno hace, ehhm, unos treinta minutos, pero no quería irme porque quería ver qué pasaba contigo. ¿Habría llegado la chica? ¿Se habría ido? Entonces… me quede

— Gracias — dije sarcásticamente — ¿Cómo supiste que se trataba de una chica y no un chico?

— Siempre se trata de chicas — asentí, dándole la razón — a no ser de que seas gay, ¿eres gay, Edward?

— No — conteste simplemente — cuando dije "chico" me refería, no sé, a un jefe o algo así — él asintió, un poco aburrido — ¿Aun quieres que te cuente?

— Buee… — contesto restándole importancia. ¡Vaya! Este chico podía cambiar de humor rápidamente

— Yo estaba muy muy enamorado de Bella, pero ella, digamos que, ni siquiera sabía que yo existía — hice una mueca por decir eso, aunque era mucho peor escuchar como Seth exclamaba unos lastimosos _"ohh"_ — siempre la ame en secreto, siempre la veía caminar por los pasillos y me detenía para poder oler su fragancia; siempre la cuidaba, aunque ella no supiera eso

— ¡Estabas muy enamorado! — dijo sorprendido, pero luego una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro — ¡Estas totalmente enamorado de ella! — iba a refunfuñar como un niño pequeño, pero en ese momento la campanita que estaba en la puerta de entrada sonó y mi vista se dirigió velozmente hacia ese lugar y…

¡Santa mierda!

— ¡Bella! — rápidamente corrí a ayudarla. Ella estaba totalmente mojada, parecía un polluelo desprotegido; su blanco abrigo estaba totalmente manchado con barro, su cabello estaba enredado y mojado. Bella tenía en una mano un tacón, bueno, un tacón que no tenia tacón, por lo tanto estaba descalza en uno de sus pies y tenía un tobillo totalmente hinchado — ¿Estas bien? — ella me miro por unos segundos, su mirada no era nada amable

— ¿Luzco bien? — dijo sarcástica mientras se apuntaba a si misma

— Estas hermosa — mis palabras eran sinceras, pero ella se sonrojo y luego soltó una fuerte carcajada

— No me mientas — todo el mundo estaba mirando a Bella, así que ella iba a caminar hacia la mesa más cercana, pero no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido de dolor cuando piso el suelo con su pie malo — Mierda, mierda, mierda… — susurro antes de sentarse en la silla. Inmediatamente me senté a su lado

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? — pregunte totalmente preocupado. Mis brazos inconscientemente se movieron para posarse sobre sus hombres y darle un abrazo. Ella al principio dudo, aunque después tenia su cabeza apoyada en mí. ¡Oh Dios mio! Estaba seguro que ella podía escuchar mi corazón latir

— ¿Van a ordenar algo? — Seth se hizo presente en nuestra mesa. Cuando iba a decirle que aún no queríamos ordenar, Bella hablo primero

— Sí — dijo tomando el menú que estaba en su mesa, pero finalmente lo dejo ahí y ordeno rápidamente — MilkShake de chocolate, un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y, ehm, si puedes traer un trozo de chocolate en barrita…hazlo por favor— Bella le sonrió avergonzadamente ante la extraña mirada por parte de Seth — El chocolate me subirá el puto animo que tengo hoy

— El sexo funciona mucho mejor que el chocolate para modificar el ánimo — Bella agacho su cabeza, pero adivinaba que se encontraba sonrojada, al igual que yo

— Yo no quiero nada — le dije rápidamente para que se fuera luego y así poder hablar tranquilamente con Bella

— De acuerdo — Seth anoto todo en su libreta y luego se fue, no sin darme una mirada con una sonrisa pícara

— Este ha sido el peor día de mi vida — gimió mientras se salía de mi abrazo y ponía su frente en la mesa. Lo único que podía hacer era acariciarle suavemente la espalda

— Cuéntame que pasó, cariño — le pedí

— Salí de mi hotel para tomar el autobús, ya que yo no tengo auto acá, pero la distancia que hay entre el hotel y el lugar donde tenía que tomar el autobús era, ehm, una distancia considerable. No me importo — ella bufo molesta — Estaba nublado cuando salí del hotel, pero se me olvido que esto no era Phoenix y a mitad de camino se puso a llover… ¡Esto es el puto Forks, era obvio que iba a pasar eso! De todas maneras seguí caminado, pero me estaba mojando mucho, así que empecé a correr para poder llegar más rápido. Grave error

— Ouch — exclame al saber lo torpe que era Bella. Me imaginaba lo que había pasado

— Puedo caminar con tacones, pero definitivamente no puedo correr con los malditos tacones — Bella miro con odio su zapato sin tacon — ¡Me tropecé horriblemente! Justo paso una camioneta y paso tan malditamente rápido que me moje con toda esa agua sucia, pero eso no es lo peor, un tipo de la camioneta me grito: _"Tienes un buen culito, zorrita"_ y toco la bocina en muchas ocasiones — ella gimió y volvió a esconder su cabecita en mi cuello

— Tranquila, mi niña — le di un suave beso en el tope de su cabeza y volvi a acariciar sus cabellos castaños

— Perdóname — dijo Bella sollozando suavemente — ¡Urgh! Soy un asco en todo. Edward, tu deberías tener a alguien mejor como dupla, una niña buena y responsable y linda… ¡Cómo tu eres! — a pesar de la penita que me daba verla en ese estado, no pude evitar sonreír por el cumplido que me había dado

_Me dijo bueno_

_Me dijo responsable _

_Y me dijo lindo _

— Acá les traje sus cosas señorita — Seth dejo todo lo pedido en la mesa y Bella rápidamente comenzó a devorar, con unos grandes bocados, su pastel de chocolate. Por suerte Bella estaba distraída con la comida y no podía notar esa sonrisa de felicidad que tenía en mi cara

— ¿Te parezco guapo? — Bella me miro sorprendida y Seth soltó una molesta carcajada. La pregunta había salido de forma involuntaria de mi boca, pero ya no había tiempo para arrepentirme

— ¿Qué? — pregunto ella tragando un pedazo de pastel

— ¿Te parezco guapo, atractivo y esas cosas? — ella mordió su labio inferior y me miro por un segundo

— Eres uno de los hombres más atractivos que conozco, Edward — infle mi pecho de orgullo y de alegría

— Bueno, si recordamos como era en la secundaria, cualquier cosa seria más bella que yo — acote esa verdad. ¿Quién encontraba atractivo a un chiquillo con acné y lentes cuadrados y grandes?

— Tú nunca fuiste feo, Edward — ella sonrió dulcemente — ¿Cuántas novias tuviste en la secundaria? ¡Debieron haber sido unas cuantas! — ella exclamo mientras metía uno de sus últimos pedazos de pastel a su boca — ¡Esto esta totalmente delicioso! ¡Es la mejor cosa que estará en mi boca! — y después de decir esto soltó un placentero gemido mientras sus ojos se cerraban…

Oh Oh

¡Era la cosa más sexy que había visto nunca!

Mis ojos estaban como platos mirando a Bella, aunque mi mente ya estaba creando algunas fantasías…

"_Contesta la pregunta. Concéntrate y piensa en otra cosa, ehm, piensa en los momentos previos de Alice al momento de entrar a la sala de parto, imagínatela sudando…Bella sudando" _

— ¡No! — grite, lamentablemente, en voz alta y no dentro de mi mente como debió haber sido — o sea, ehm, nunca tuve una novia en la secundaria — dije tartamudeando. ¡Gracias a Dios Bella no leía los pensamientos!

— ¿Por qué? — ella ya había terminado su pastel y ahora su atención estaba en tomarse su leche

— Mi corazón le pertenecía a otra mujer, pero esa mujer no sabía de mi existencia — ya se me estaba haciendo normal tener que contar esa historia — solamente tuve mala suerte en el instituto, aunque no me arrepiento haber estado enamorado de ella. ¡Ella era la mejor!

— Ella era súper tonta — la mire sorprendido, por dos cosas: por sus palabras y porque ya se había terminado todo lo que Seth le había traído — lo siento, te debo parecer una cerda, pero en verdad el chocolate me sube el ánimo — y ahí estaba de otra vez ese sonrojo

— No te preocupes — dije rápidamente, creando una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro — pero, ¿Por qué dices que ella era súper tonta?

— ¡Eres un chico genial, Edward! — Explico como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años — sólo las chicas tontas no hubieran notado eso. En el instituto la mayoría de las chicas preferían a, no se, a los típicos chicos futbolistas o a los chicos que lo único que querían hacer era tener sexo como si el mundo se acabara — ella negó la cabeza — tú eras diferente, nadie dudaría que tus sentimientos no eran reales, ¿me entiendes? Seguro esa chica que te gustaba era una zorra

— Si — conteste perplejo y un poquito enfadado — pero mi chica no era tonta ni era zorra, quizás era algo despistada — era un poco raro defender a Bella de Bella — ¿y tú? — pregunte interesado

— ¿Yo que? — me devolvió la pregunta de manera cautelosa

— ¿Tuviste un amor en la secundaria? — esperaba que mi expectación no se notara al momento de haber formulado la pregunta

— No tenía tiempo para eso — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — en Phoenix conocí a un par de chicos que me gustaron, pero nada tan fuerte — aunque no estuvo enamorada de otros chicos, su comentario hizo que mi sangre hirviera al pensar que Bella había puesto sus ojos en otros muchachos…

"_Edward Cullen, tú no estás enamorado de ella, no tienes que sentirte celoso. Seria absurdo" _

— Bueno, bueno — comencé a decir para cambiar el tema — ¿De que querías hablar conmigo? ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión? — por alguna extraña y desconocida razón para mi, Bella cambio totalmente su postura, ahora estaba tensa y su mandibula estaba apretada

— Me fue… — titubeo antes de dar su respuesta — bien — okey, no había que ser un adivino para saber que Bella estaba mintiendo

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — por mi tono de voz supo que no le había creído su _"bien"_

— ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar más, ehm, privado? — simplemente asentí mientras llamaba a Seth para que trajera la cuenta. Una vez Seth trajo la cuenta me dispuse a pagarla

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? — Interrumpió Bella mientras ella sacaba algo de dinero de su cartera — yo lo consumí, yo lo pagare — comencé a negar con mi cabeza

— Tuviste que ir a la reunión tú sola y no has tenido un muy buen día, Bella — rápidamente puse el dinero donde debía para pagarlo — te lo mereces — llamé al chico para que viniera a retirar la cuenta

— Por supuesto que no me lo merezco — dijo en un murmullo

— ¿Cómo estuvo todo, señorita? — Pregunto amablemente Seth a Bella, ésta contesto con un tímido _"estaba rico"_ — sigo insistiendo que el sexo hubiera sido más eficiente y estoy seguro de que alguien se hubiera ofrecido muy contento si tu hubieras querido eso

— ¡Seth! — le advertí — puedes retirarte y quedarte con el cambio. Tómalo como tu propina — me levante de mi asiento al igual que Bella y juntos nos dirigimos hacia mi automóvil

— Te ensuciare el asiento — hice un ademan para restarle importancia ¿Qué me importaba el asiento si podía tenerla cerca de mi? — juro que te recompensare esto, Edward

— Bella, si quieres podemos ir a mi casa — ella me dio una mirada confusa — te puedes dar un baño y mi hermana puede traer algo de ropa para que te cambias y así ir a firmar el contrato — Bella me sonrió agradecida

— Eres perfecto — dijo, al parecer, involuntariamente — o sea, me refiero a que, tú eres, ehm, muy b-uena persona y ehm

— Respira, Bella — bromee con ella, haciendo que se relajara.

El trayecto fue corto, ya que no había una distancia considerable entre mi departamento y el restaurante. Una vez que llegamos al establecimiento y saludamos a mi conserje nos subimos al ascensor. Ahí pude realmente ver como estaba Bella, o sea, aun seguía tensa y jugaba con sus manos de manera nerviosa

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunte cuando salimos del ascensor

— No — su voz sonó afligida y sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas — tengo que confesarte algo y te juro que entiendo completamente si te quieres buscar a otra mujer para ser la dupla televisiva o también si quieres yo podría renunciar — comenzó a sollozar débilmente, casi inaudiblemente, mientras buscaba algo en su cartera — esto es lo que acepte en la reunión de hoy — me paso el papel para luego taparse su rostro con sus manos

Ok, no entendía nada, pero me dispuse a leer el papel

_Se harán entrevistas y juegos a los invitados famosos que irán al programa_

Ok, en eso no había nada de malo. Seria interesante conocer a los famosillos

_2) Habrá una sección de literatura_

_3) Habrá una sección de cocina_

Ambas secciones eran buenas. ¿Por qué Bella se sentía mal? ¿Por qué no sabía cocinar?

_4) Edward y Bella irán a todas las revistas y a todos los programas (cuando sean invitados)_

_5) Ellos reportearan y viajaran cuando sean necesario. ForksTV pagara las estadías_

Pasaríamos mucho tiempo juntos, quizás eso era lo que le molestaba…

_6) Al principió del programa será habrá una sección de noticias nacionales e internacionales_

_7) Ambos trabajaran en el periódico local por las tardes y habrá unas cámaras grabando su relación_

Bella estudio literatura, ella podría aportar como mi compañero de trabajo en el periódico

— ¿Por cuál de los puntos te sientes culpable? — pregunte confundido; ella me miro sorprendida y con un brillo especial en sus ojos

— ¡¿Leíste el ocho? — negué con mi cabeza y su mirada nuevamente decayó y gimió lastimosamente — léelo — ordeno suavemente

_8) "Guerra de sexos" Bella se mudara, por lo menos un mes, al departamento de Edward; ambos tendrán sus respectivas cámaras y se pondrán en evidencia para ver que sexo es mejor_

¿Qué?

— ¿Viviré contigo por un mes? — pregunte perplejo mientras sentía unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y muchos "perdón, perdón, perdón" por parte de una suave voz.

Vivir con Bella

Inmediatamente una sonrisa se planto en mi rostro, mucho más grande que las anteriores; ¡Esto, para mí, era una muy buena noticia! Pero no debía demostrar mi alegría, la idea era que siguiera el juego de Bella y así pensara que no era un "desesperado" aunque en verdad lo fuera

— Isabella… — la llame, tratando de que mi tono de voz fuera duro y reprochable. Sentí como los brazos de Bella se apretaban con más fuerza a mi cintura — ¿Qué hiciste? — fingí quejarme mientras trataba de esconder mi sonrisa

¡Vivir con Bella era simplemente… maravilloso!

* * *

**H**ola _bitches_ ;D ¿Como estan? Yo muy cansada, son las alianzas de mi colegio y como soy presidenta tengo que organizar la alianza con los otros dos presidentes y una es tan perra conmigo *jum* en verdad que la detesto. ¡Lo siento por el retraso! sinceramente y espero que le haya gustado el capitulo.

Montones de gracias por sus** reviews ***w* en serio uno no sabe lo que significan los reviews hasta que uno escribe, los reviews hacen tu dia, asi que les queria pedir de corazon si podrian dejar uno ;D es menos de cinco minutos! y ojala escriban: "Coona te deseamos suerte para la prueba de matematicas" XD En verdad que necesito suerte en esa prueba **x_x** es de geometria.¿Alguien me puede dar las formulas que se ocupaban con los triangulos equilateros *dies? ¡ODIO GEOMETRIA!

Queda poco para **Eclipse** *w* y en el fic queda poco para Bella se conozca con Alice (es el prox cap) *yaaay* ¿Alguien quiere adivinar lo que puede hacer? shan shan shan. Y la segunda Vida de Bree es genial *w* Bree es tan genial!

Las amo. XOXO.

**.Coona.**

_Don't stand so close to me (8)_


	9. Shock

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de esta grandiosa saga, yo solo juego con sus personajes por sana entretención. La trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la otra animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria.

* * *

**¡Buenos días, Forks!**

**

* * *

**

**VII:** _Shock _

_Edward POV_

— Este es mi departamento — le indique a Bella una vez pusimos un pie en él. Ella camino como si fuera Alicia en "Alicia en el País de la Maravillas"; Bella miraba cada detalle fascinada, pero cuando notó que la estaba mirando su semblante cambio a uno avergonzado

— Es lindo — comento mordiéndose el labio — es hogareño y acogedor… ¡Eso no fue una indirecta para decirte que me gustaría vivir acá! — dijo todo tan rápido y con sus ojos tan abiertos que me llego a dar miedo — ¡Y eso no significa que no me guste tu casa!... o sea

— Bella — me acerque a ella y toque fraternalmente su hombro — tranquilízate, ¿Por qué mejor no te das un baño caliente y esperas a que Alice traiga la ropa? — ella me miro con sus brillantes ojos chocolates. No pude evitar estirar mi mano y deleitarme con la suavidad de su piel. Cerré los ojos por un segundo y cuando los volví a abrir ella se estaba acercando, lentamente, hacia mi para depositar un tierno, pero amoroso beso…

En la mejilla

Esto entraba en mi lista de "Las 10 mejores cosas que he hecho con Isabella Marie Swan"

— Gracias por todo, Edward — dijo amablemente — eres… perfecto — y con eso se dirigió hacia el baño

Me dijo perfecto, o sea, le parecía perfecto a ella…

¡Esto era lo primero en mi lista!

Creo que me deje llevar por mis emociones ya que no me di cuenta cuando tome la decisión de dirigirme hacia el sofá que se encontraba en mi sala, subirme en él y pararme para luego saltar arriba de los cojines. Oh, sí, Tom Cruise en Oprah no era nada comparado conmigo en estos momentos. Estaba seguro que casi podía escuchar la canción _"la felicidad ah ha ha ha de sentir amor oh oh oh"_ de fondo y también estaba _seguro_ que podría ver arcoíris y estrellas…

— ¿Edw-ward? — sentí como si rompieran la burbujita donde me encontraba. Cerré los ojos mientras me daba vuelta para encarar a la persona que había pronunciado mi nombre.

Por alguna extraña razón tenía la esperanza de que no haya sido Bella, pero la vida no están mágica así que enfrente mío se encontraba Bella más sorprendida que nunca y con una sonrisa adornando sus rostro

— ¿Si? — traté de decir con la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Ya había hecho el ridículo anteriormente con Bella, ¿Qué importaba si volvía a hacerlo de nuevo?

— Sólo que-ría saber si, ehm, o sea preguntar donde estaba el baño — me golpee mentalmente. Volvi a sentarme en el sillón dándole la espalda

— Final del pasillo, mano derecha — murmure lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara. Una vez que escuche como los pasos se iban alejando pude darme vuelta para buscar mi celular

"Edward, eres un estúpido" me dije mientras buscaba en mi agenda el numero de Alice. Marque inmediatamente a su celular y escuche como una chillona voz me contestaba

— ¡Edward! — contesto alegremente mi hermana — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? — pregunto amablemente, pero luego su tono de voz cambio — ¡Es inconcebible que te pregunte estas cosas si soy tu hermana! ¡Yo debería saber las cosas que te están pasando! ¡Cuando saliste de la secundaria dejaste de confiar en mí! — ¿La mala suerte quería algo conmigo ya que siempre me seguía? Sinceramente le rogaba al cielo para que este sea mi único sobrino — ¿Nos alejamos porque me acosté con tu mejor amigo y aun estas resentido por eso? ¡No es mi culpa que nos haya visto en _esa situación_! — Mierda, había tratado de borrar _aquella _imagen de mi mente.

— Alice, cállese esa boquita tan linda que tiene — le dije como si le estuviera hablando a un bebe — la verdad es que necesito tu súper ayuda, ya que eres la mejor hermana que un hombre podría tener — casi podía imaginar la sonrisa de suficiencia que tendría en estos momentos

— Lo sé — respondió arrogante — y yo soy la mejor hermana que podría tener cualquier ser huma… ser vivo en el mundo — rodee los ojos. Durante el embarazo Alice era tan extremista — bueno, ¿para que quieres mi ayuda? — preguntó interesada

— Bueno, en estos momento Bella se está bañando… — me vi interrumpido por un gritito por parte de Alice — ¡¿Qué? — pregunte frustrado

— ¿¡Que dijiste! — formulo la pregunta de manera tan apresurada y jadeante. Pude escuchar como Jasper le pedía que se calmase — ¡Repite lo que dijiste, _princesita_! — chillo emocionada aunque no pude evitar fruncir el ceño al mencionar ese apodo. Estaba seguro que la época del colegio donde todos me molestaban ya había pasado

— Ni siquiera estabas presente cuando me ocurrió eso — la regañe mientras la escuchaba bufar — ¡Eres tan metida!

— ¿Te acuerdas que mama un día nos conto la historia de nuestros nacimientos? — traté de hacer memoria, pero la verdad es que no recordaba nada — ¡Oh, lo siento! Esme no te conto la historia ¡Tú estabas tan ocupado haciendo quizás que cosas con una almohada que se parecía a Bella! — Alice podría ser cruel cuando quería — Bueno, el punto es que Esme me conto que ella quería reservarse los sexos de sus bebes y todos pensaban que iban a hacer dos niñitas, es más, tú te ibas a llamar "Elena Cullen". Se llevaron una gran desilusión cuando vieron tu polla — abrí la boca indignado, ¿Qué modales le habían enseñado a Alice? — pero cuando estábamos en Alaska la gente le decía a mama _"que bonita es esa niñita, mira su pelito cobrizo"_ y Esme se había cansado de replicarle a la gente que esa bebita era un hombrecito. Has sido princesita desde siempre, Edward

— No te creo — replique inseguro. ¿Había nacido condenado? — y dije que necesitaba tu ayuda porque Bella…

— ¿¡Bella! — aleje el teléfono de mi oído. A veces odiaba la voz de Alice — ¿Bella Swan? ¡Bella Swan esta en tu casa! — saco como conclusión. Creo que escuche a Jasper preguntándole si era verdad — ¿Qué hiciste? ¿la secuestraste? ¡Edward! — ¿Qué mierda? ¿Mi propia hermana pensaba que había secuestrado a Bella?

— ¡Oh Dios mío, Alice piensa un poco! — la escuche bufar nuevamente — ¿puedes callarte un poco para poder explicarte?

— Si mama escuchara esta conversación no estaría nada de orgullosa, se supone que tú me tienes que cuidar y… — Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala y no pierdas el control

— Mira, necesito si me puedes traer algo de ropa para Bella — supe que me iba a volver interrumpir, por tanto traté de hablar lo más rápido posible — cuando llegues te cuento todo, confío en ti para, ehm, traer algo de ropa y ojala sea lo más pronto posible

— ¡Pero como no me avisas con tiempo! ¿le traigo un vestido? ¿unos Jeans? ¿Algodón o Lana? ¡Edward…— la verdad, es que con todo Bella se vería hermosa, incluso sin nada…

— Adiós, queridísima hermana — escuche un último chillido antes de cortar la llamada

.

.

— ¡Edward! — escuche como Bella me llamaba desde el baño. Habían pasado más de treinta, en los cuales mi hermana aun no llegaba con la ropa que Bella necesitaba; con paso apresurado me dirigí hasta la puerta de baño

— ¿Si? — pregunte/grite para que me pudiera escuchar, aunque ya no se escuchaba el ruido de la regadera. Suponía que ya había terminado de ducharse y… estaría, ehm, sin ropa…

— ¿Edward? — volvió a llamar después de un silencio por mi parte. Tenía que parar de fantasear con, uhm, cosas así — ¿Edward, me podrías hacer un favor? — tragué sonoramente

— El que quieras — conteste entre dientes

— ¿Me podrías, ehm, pasar algo de ropa? — hice una mueca mientras veía la hora en mi reloj. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Alice? Seguramente Bella terminaría agarrando un resfriado por exponerse así a la humedad

— Alice aun no llega — casi me podía imaginar su carita incomoda — ¿quieres que te pase una camisa y un short pequeño? — ella contesto con un pequeño "si" — Ok, iré a buscar — fui hacia mi closet tratando de buscar esos shorts que me quedaban apretadísimo, sólo tenía esos shorts porque Alice me los había regalado diciendo "esos shorts favorecen tu trasero… ¡mira lo redondito que se ve!"

Finalmente encontré uno, sabía que a Bella le quedaría grande, pero podría atárselo con el nudo para que no estuviera tan incómoda. Además tome una camisa azul y un poleron para su comodidad; fui hacia el baño y toque suavemente la puerta, para mi sorpresa se encontraba abierta…

Trague en seco

— ¿Bella? — pregunte temeroso sin saber si entrar o no — Te tr-aje l-a ropa — informe algo nervioso

— Entra — ¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho Bella? ¿Había dicho que entrara?

Entrar al baño donde posiblemente se encontraba Bella desnuda…

¡Jodida mierda!

Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala

Después de esas respiraciones empuje la puerta lentamente, como si estuviera entrando al ropero y así entrar al mundo de "Narnia". Al frente mío no estaba el fantástico mundo de Narnia, pero en su lugar estaba la cortina de baño, o sea, en estos momentos estaba viendo la silueta de Bella como una sombra

— Edward, deja la ropa y vete — dijo con voz urgida y demandante. Fue como si alguien me hubiese empujado para que saliera del asombro

— ¿Dónde te la dejo? — pregunte estúpidamente

— ¡En cualquier parte! — inmediatamente deje la ropa en una de las esquinas del baño y rápidamente me marche hacia la sala. Aun no procesaba todo y pensar que Bella viviría conmigo por un mes me hacia jodidamente feliz

Pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando una Bella, con una ropa que le quedaba enorme, hizo presencia en el salón. Tenía su ondulado pelo mojada y su rostro no tenía ni una pizca de maquillaje; no pude evitar sonreír, ya que me recordó a una Bella estudiantil

— Gracias, de nuevo — susurro sentándose al lado mio, en el sillón — has sido un ángel, pero dime ¿Qué piensas sobre, ehm, lo que acepte? — me dieron ganas de acunar su rostro y acariciarla tiernamente

— Pienso que está bien — la verdad pensaba que estaba maravilloso, magnifico, extraordinario; obviamente nunca le diría esas cosas — no estoy molesto contigo, nosotros seremos una pareja televisiva, nos veremos todo los días y creo que eso nos puede unir mucho — afortunadamente hice que sonriera

— Seremos unos grandes amigos, yo lo sé — dijo muy segura de si misma — ¡Ya verás que seremos como hermanos! — y por alguna razón esas palabras me habían dejado con un gustito amargo en la boca. Afortunadamente unos desesperados timbres en la puerta me distrajeron — esa debe ser Alice con tu ropa — los timbres seguían cada vez más rápidos y no sirvió de nada haber gritado un "Ya Voy"

Alice era Alice

— ¡¿Dónde esta Bella? — fue lo primero que dijo una vez que piso en mi departamento. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que traía Alice en sus manos. Mi pequeña hermana se dirigió al sillón donde se encontraba una sorprendida Bella y quizás algo asustada — ¡Eres hermosa! — Bella abrió sus ojos como platos mientras su vista fue dirigida hacia mi, como tratando de refugiarse en mi

— ¿Gracias? — dijo más como pregunta Bella a la vez que Alice comenzaba a reír tontamente

— ¡Traje todo lo necesario para que te veas fascinante y radiante! — Alice tomo de las manos a Bella y, literalmente, la arrastró hacia mi habitación

Me quedé parado, obviamente en estado de shock

— Edward, quiero ayuda — escuche la voz de Jasper a mis espalda, si pensaba que Alice estaba cargada con cosas… bue, Jasper traía el triple de cosas que ella

— ¿Qué son todas esas cosas? — le pregunte mientras depositabas unas bolsas en el sillón. Jasper suspiro antes de contestarme

— Aunque no lo creas, todas estas cosas son ropa para probársela a Bella — ¡Dios Mio, Alice estaba loca! — ¿Increíble, verdad? Creo que Alice quiere jugar a "Barbie Bella" por un rato. Si la hubieras visto como estaba, en verdad, se movía tan rápido como el demonio de Tasmania tomando y sacando cosas del armario — al parecer mi cuñado estaba traumado — Bueno, ¿tienes algo que contarme?

— Si — era fácil hablar con mi mejor amigo y la verdad es que necesitábamos una charla de hombres — Viviré con Bella por un mes — la expresión de Jasper era graciosa. Abría y cerraba al boca como un pez

— ¡Júramelo! — Pidió y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir como una niñita — ¿Sabes que tienes una enorme suerte? — hice una mueca. La verdad es que no lo creía

Iba a seguir hablando, pero escuche a unos pasos acercándose. Eran pasos delicados, pero a la vez fuerte, así que supe que mi hermana no era la que se estaba acercando

— ¿Jasper? — Escuche como Bella miraba a mi cuñado con una sonrisa en la cara — ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Eres tú, Jasper! — y dando saltitos se acerco hacia a Jasper para darle un fuerte y caluroso abrazo — ¡Te he extrañado montones! — exclamo una muy emocionada Bella

¿Ah?

Estaba totalmente confundido, pero ahí fue cuando me percate de algo…

¿Bella se había acordado de Jasper, pero no se había acordado de mí?

¡Já!

* * *

**J**elou niñas *w*

¿Cómo estan? Bue, primero, lo siento por el retraso, pero tengo una buena buena noticia, naah en verdad no es tan buena... pero ¡en tres días más (? el punto es que el viernes salgo de vacaciones! ¡yay! Asi que actualizare más seguido 8). En mi perfil hay una encuesta, por favor respondanla *w* & ehm ¿Vieron Toy Story? Es que hice un fic sobre Toy Story/Twilight, no es un crossover.. es de Emmett cuando vio el final de Toy Story... si quieren verlo/leerlo...¡haganlo!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lo siento si no les gusto y si no les esta gustando el fic. De todas maneras tengo que darle muchas gracias por todos sus reviews *w* y por favor gente que me sigui al principio, no se vayan de mi lado *Coona exagerada mode on*.

**¿Vieron Eclipse? ¿LA AMARON?** Yo la ame, aunque me faltaron cosillas del libro... pero ¡La ame!

Ah, en su review pueden ponerme: "Coona, que mañana te vaya bien en el trabajo de matematicas para subir la nota de tu mala prueba". ¡Por favor! ¿Se acuerdan de la prueba de matemática? Bue, me fue horrible, pero necesito su apoyo.

¡Quiero vacaciones!

Las Amo. XOXO.

**.Coona. **

_california gurls (8)_


	10. Firmado con sangre

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de esta grandiosa saga, yo solo juego con sus personajes por sana entretención. La trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la otra animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria.

* * *

**¡Buenos días, Forks!

* * *

**

**IX:** Firmado con sangre

_Bella POV_

— ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijo! — Alice estaba caminando rápidamente de un lado a otro y se sobaba la barriguita que tenia. La verdad es que tenía un poquito de miedo, por alguna "x" razón la hermana de Edward estaba alteraba hablando de "Gucci" "Chanel" y muchas otras cosas que no le entendía — ¡Edward es tan estúpido!

— No creo que sea estúpido — intervine tímidamente, saliendo en defensa de Edward

Alice comenzó a mirar – analizarme – sin ninguna sutileza y luego una enorme sonrisa se expandió en su cara

— Eres realmente bonita — dijo feliz mientras se acercaba a mí y tocaba mi cabello — ¡Es tan suave!

— Ehm… ¿gracias? — dije más como un pregunta, hecho que hizo soltar un adorable risita a Alice

— Edward lo único que dijo fue: _"Bella tiene el pelo y los ojos café… ¡Ah! Y es pálida"_ — ella bufo, pero a mi me había dado mucha risa la imitación que había realizado de Edward

— ¿Edward te había hablado de mi? — pregunte, aunque ella simplemente me ignoro

— ¿Sabes qué? — ella se sentó al lado mío y paso uno de sus delgados brazos por mis hombros. Tragué en seco. No estaba acostumbrada a que una persona, que había conocido hace menos de cinco minutos, me tratara de esa manera

— ¿Qué? — me atreví a preguntar

— Acabo de cometer un gran error… ¡Mira todas esas cosas! — ella señalo un montón de ropa que había encima de la cama: pantalones, faldas, vestidos, tops…

— Son todas, ehm, bonitas — tome un pequeñísima falda entre mis manos — me gusta su… color verde — encontraba tan exhibicionista un pedazo de tela como eso; el color era lo único que me gustaba

— ¡Pero estas cosas no son para ti! — gruño — ¡tu colores son los tonos azules! — se dio un pequeño golpecito en su frente, pero luego sus verdes ojitos brillaron emocionados — Afortunadamente traje una cosa de cada cosa. Anda a la sala y pídele a Jasper que traiga las cosas para acá. Es el hombre que esta al lado de Edward — explico ante mi mirada confundido.

Y como si yo fuera su títere, inmediatamente me levante y fui a la sala para buscar al hombre.

El hombre era rubio, algo flacucho, pero tenía mas o menos la misma altura y la misma edad de Edward; comencé a acercarme más para poder ver su rostro

— ¿Jasper? — pregunte atónita mientras los recuerdos de un compañero del instituto venían a mi mente. Involuntariamente una sonrisa adorno mi cara — ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Eres tú, Jasper! — de manera infantil me acerque a él y le di un caluroso abrazo. Me emocionada encontrarme con una persona tan buena como él — ¡Te he extrañado montones! — y era verdad. Muchas veces en Phoenix necesite un consejero

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan! — exclamo Jasper alzándome del suelo — ¡Mira lo hermosa que estas! — obviamente me sonroje por eso

— ¡Mírate a ti! ¡Creciste un montón! — él sonrió orgulloso — bueno, creo que Alice necesita la ropa…

— Alice es Alice — explico tiernamente

— ¿Es tu novia? — pregunte curiosa mientras me acompañaba a la habitación

— Es mi esposa — abrí mis ojos exageradamente. ¡Jasper se había casado e… iba a hacer papa! Por unos minutos me hubiera gustado estar en todos los momentos que había perdido por irme de Forks, pero luego recordaba la razón y me calmaba… un poco

— Enhorabuena — le comente un tanto desanimada, pero había pasado desapercibido por Jasper

— ¡Jasper! — exclamo la pequeña Alice una vez él entro cargado con ropa — ¡Buen esposo! — Jasper deposito la ropa en un rinconcito y luego se voltio a Alice para plantarle un apasionado beso. Luego acaricio con ternura el vientre de Alice

Era una escena tan intima

— Volveré con Edward — susurro contra sus labios — Un gusto en verte de nuevo, Bella — me dio nuevamente un caluroso abrazo y luego se marcho

— ¿Se conocían? — pregunto Alice tomando algunas ropas entre sus manos. Ella tomaba una, la analizaba y luego la tiraba o la dejaba encima de la silla y lo hacía tan rápido; no tuve dude en saber el área en el que Alice se desenvolvía

— Si, fuimos compañeros en el instituto — explique — no teníamos muchas clases juntos, pero ambos optamos por ir a los talleres de escritura y literatura — Alice simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza

— ¿Por qué te fuiste de Forks? — me sorprendí al principio, ¿Cómo Alice sabia tanto sobre mi vida? No recordaba si ella habia estado en el mismo instituto que Jasper y yo, aunque tampoco había recordado a Edward…

— ¿Tú fuiste al instituto de Forks? — pregunte para resolver mi duda

— No, en esa época yo estaba estudiando en el extranjero… ¡Paris! La capital de la moda — exclamo emocionada, dando unos saltitos — pero siempre sabía lo que pasaba acá en el nublado Forks; presiento que voy a estar en contacto contigo por mucho tiempo, así que tienes que saber algo: yo lo sé todo — lo dijo en tono de broma, pero no creía que en verdad estaba bromeando

— Lo tendré en mente — ella simplemente se rio mientras seguía buscando una prenda de vestir para mi

— ¡Esto es perfecto para ti! — cambio el tema radicalmente; vi la prenda de vestir que ella tenia en sus manos, era un precioso vestido: el color principal de este era de un celeste, como el cielo y al principio y arriba tenia unos bordados blancos. En la parte del pecho tenia unos botoncitos. Totalmente adorable _(n/a: el vestido esta en mi profile)_

— Es realmente precioso — susurre a la vez que ella sonreía satisfecha

— Y como su corte es en la cintura hará que tu trasero resalte — obviamente me sonroje por esas palabras — Es el vestido perfecto para la ocasión, demuestra lo refinada que eres y la elegancia que tienes

¿Era una dama y tenia elegancia cada fin de semana que me vestía con mi enorme blusa que tenía un pacman en el centro y comía comida chatarra por montones?

¡Oh, claro, Isabella Marie Swan era toda una dama!

— Muchas gracias Alice. Tenía miedo de ir a firmar el contrato vestida de hombre — bromee con ella. Alice era una persona que tenía un ángel y un carisma casi único

— ¡Eso nunca! Pero estas vestida con los short que hacen que a Edward se le había el trasero redondito — guiño el ojo pícaramente — te darás cuenta cuando vayan a firmar el contrato… ¡Sus dos nalgas son tan redonditas! — mi mente inmediatamente creo esa imagen…

— ¡Eres tan rojita! — dijo feliz — bueno, te tengo que maquillar y peinar. Aunque me gustan como caen tus ondas; de todas maneras siéntate — hice todo lo que ella indico. Empezamos hablar de cosas triviales mientras ella hacía no se qué cosas con mi rostro

— No haz respondido mi pregunta — canturreo poniendo algo de sombra en mis ojos

— ¿Cuál pregunta? — abrí un ojo y vi como ella estaba tratando de no sonreír

— ¿Por qué te mudaste a Phoenix? — entrecerré mis ojos, ¿cómo diablos sabia ella que fui justo a Phoenix?, sin embargo ignore ese hecho y me dispuse a contestarle lo más prudente que podía

— Quería encontrar nuevos aires, nuevos horizontes; además yo había viajado a Phoenix para vacaciones y el lugar es tan cálido y fue una suerte que la Universidad de Phoenix haya aceptado mi solicitud. Fu-e g-enial — termine por decir algo nerviosa, pero ella paro de maquillarme un momento y acerco su rostro al mío para poder mirarme fijamente

— Bella, nosotras dos seremos grandes amigas — me sonrió, una sonrisa que yo considere algo macabra — pero tienes que saber que yo lo sé todo. Absolutamente todo

Trague en seco y la mire nerviosamente

— Tendré eso en cuenta — conteste en un hilo de voz

**.**

**.**

_Edward POV _

— Eres tan niña… — susurro Jasper frustrado — en verdad no tengo la menor idea del porque estas molesto — bufe mientras lo miraba con mi súper mirada asesina

— Tú conocías a Bella Swan y ni siquiera me lo dijiste — la verdad estaba dolido con Jasper, aunque eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo. ¡Él sabía que tendría que haberme contado que era un súper íntimo amigo de ella! — y en todo caso, ¿Cómo ustedes dos se hicieron amigos?

— Fue en el último año de instituto, fue cuando teníamos que elegir y con Bella elegimos irnos a los talleres de letras; no habían muchas personas en esos talleres, entonces fue fácil entablar una amistad con ella. A veces no nos veíamos mucho, pero los tallares eran larguísimos así que muchas veces nos quedamos hablando en la sala — explico — ¡¿Por qué tendría que haber hablado de ti en mis conversaciones con Bella?

— ¡Porque eso es lo que los BFF hacen! — dije atónito — ¡Es una regla, imbécil! — él me miraba como no comprendiendo. Tenía la boca abierta con indignación

— ¡Esas cosas sólo son de chicas! —Estaba seguro que Jasper se estaba aguantando las ganas de hacerme un gesto obsceno con su mano, específicamente con su dedo del medio — Escúchate y date cuenta lo gay que sonó eso y… ¿Qué demonios significa _BFF_?

— Mejores amigos por siempre _(Best Friends Forever) _— conteste _algo_ avergonzado de mí

— Edward, ¿Qué te ha hecho Alice? — pregunto divertido y yo simplemente lo fulmine con mi mirada. En ese momento mi pequeña hermana vino danzando hasta donde estábamos nosotros y se sentó en las piernas de mi mejor amigo

— Hermano, nunca me dijiste que Bella era tan hermosa — dijo pícaramente — ¡Te mataras cuando la veas! Se ve tan refinada, es una copia de Blair Waldorf sólo que Bella es mucho más dulce

— ¿Quién es Blair Waldorf? — pregunte

— ¡Es Queen B!, o sea, es una de las protagonistas de Gossip Girl* vive en el Upper East Side y es la novia de Chuck Bass y la mejor amiga de Serena Van Der Woodsen — explico Jasper como si estuviera hablando del clima

— ¿Has visto los últimos capítulos, Jazz? — pregunto Alice con una sonrisa en su cara ante la negación de su esposo — entonces no hables mucho… — ella rio, pero por alguna razón había una mirada horrorizada en Jasper

— Oh Dios mío… ¿Serena y Blair pelearon? ¿Chuck y Blair terminaron?... ¡No! — llevo ambas manos a su rostro

— Jasper, para de ser tan femenino — lo moleste — no tengo idea de los que es Gossip Girl y no me interesa. Lo único que en verdad quiero es que Bella salga de esa puerta para poder irnos para firmar el contrato

— ¡Aun faltas tú! — Alice se levanto, no sin antes darle un suave besito a Jasper, y me tomo de las manos para arrastrarme a mi habitación

— ¿Qué quieres que me ponga? — me había resignado a tratar de que Alice para con "Edward Ken" y así parara de vestirme y cambiarme la ropa todos los días. El tiempo me hizo comprender que Alice siempre – o casi siempre- era la vencedora

Todo lo contrario a mí

— Ponte esto, esto y esto — me paso una camisa elegante con unos pantalones y saco a juego — ¿Qué corbatas quieres: negra con unos pequeñísimos cuadros o gris solitaria? — me mostro las dos y rápidamente hice una elección

— La negra — ella pareció satisfecha con mi elección

— Te veras muy guapo — aseguro — no lo dudes, Bella Swan suspirara por ti una vez que te vea — me guiño el ojo y yo lo único que pude hacer fue sonrojarme como idiota. No quería admitirlo, porque me daba vergüenza, pero quería impresionar a Bella con mi apariencia

Una vez que me vestí rápidamente, me di vuelta para encontrarme con la mirada aprobatoria de la pequeña Alice

— Gracias — dije sinceramente mientras me gana un pequeño besito en la mejilla por parte de mi hermana

— Ella es la indicada — me quede de piedra con esas palabras dichas — ahora iré a ver si Bella esta lista para que ustedes vayan a firmar ese contrato… ¡Es lo mejor que harás en tu vida! — sonreí tiernamente y la seguí hasta la sala, donde estaba Jasper, mientras Alice iba a buscar a Bella

— Edward, ¿estás enojado? — pregunto Jasper mirándome tiernamente, o más bien imitando a los ojos que ponía Alice a veces cuando quería conseguir algo. Iba a responderle algo sarcástico cuando la vi salir…

Impresionante

Hermosa

Despampanante

Un ángel…

Bella Swan me miraba tímidamente a través de sus espesas y largas pestañas. El maquillaje no era nada sobrecargado, ella por si sola era el ser más lindo que había visto, el maquillaje solo hacia resaltar aún más sus finos rasgos; su vestido la hacía verse tan adorable y tan inocente…y a la vez tan sexy

— Perfecta — salió de mis labios involuntariamente, obviamente ella lo escucho y se puso algo nerviosa — te ver hermosa, Bella — me acerque a ella y delicadamente tome una de sus manos y la acerque hasta mis labios para depositar un suave beso. Mi corazón palpito aceleradamente por eso

— Te ves muy guapo, Edward — no pude evitar sonreír por eso. Como todo un caballero, le ofrecí mi brazo y me deleite al ver que ella lo tomaba con confianza

— ¡Nos vemos pronto, Bella! — chillo Alice y de paso le guiño un ojo — ¡Y mira lo redondito que se ven! — le dijo Alice soltando una gran carcajada. Por algún motivo la chica que estaba a mi lado se tenso y se sonrojo furiosamente

— Adiós, Alice — dijo en un hilo de voz

Seguimos tomados del brazo hasta que llegamos a mi Volvo, le abrí la puerta y antes de encender el coche nos miramos intensamente por unos segundos

— ¿Estás seguro de todo esto? — susurro Bella — ¿Estas pensando en las consecuencias que puede traer en un futuro?

— Si — conteste con determinación — ¿Tú estás segura?

— Si tu estas a mi lado, creo que estoy segura — sonreí torcidamente y le di un suave beso en su frente

— ¿Estas lista? — pregunte mientras el motor rugía bajo nosotros

— Ni un poquito, pero vamos — me sonrió y yo le sonreí.

La verdad es que una mala pareja no hacíamos

* * *

— ¿Leyeron los contratos? ¿Están de acuerdo con todo? — pregunto Caroline notablemente emocionada. Nosotros dos nos miramos y asentimos juntos — entonces no queda nada más que poner la firma — nos entrego una pluma a cada uno y espero expectante a que nosotros firmáramos arriba de la línea negra. Mire hacia mi costado y vi a Bella mirándome nerviosa, pero inmediatamente se relajo cuando vi mi mirada

— Llego el momento — susurro mientras tomaba fuertemente su lápiz y comenzaba a firmar. No tarde dos segundos en imitar su acción. Una vez que terminamos, vimos como Caroline nos miraba contenta

— Chicos, mañana tendrán que venir para ver las fotografías promocionales; escogerán al cocinero y producción les pasara dos cámaras para que se graben en los periódicos. La próxima semana comenzaran a grabar algunas cosillas y luego el show comienza — ambos asentimos

— ¿Mañana a qué hora? — pregunto Bella

— Vengan en la tarde — informo — lo que si, chicos, les tengo que dar un consejo importante y por favor sigan el consejo : llévense bien, porque de ahora en adelante ustedes dos se verán todos los días y es necesario una buena confianza — una sonrisa involuntaria adorno mi rostro — Si por algún motivo, ustedes dos se llevan mal o tienen problemas de convivencia…

— Eso no pasara — tranquilizo Bella

— Tengo la confianza que no pasara nada malo, pero tienen que saber que cuando firmaron los contratos no sólo dieron la firma con tinta, sino firmaron con su sangre. De esto no se van a poder escapar, así que mírense ahora… — con Bella giramos la cabeza y quedamos frente a frente mientras Caroline seguía con su relato — acostúmbrense al rostro que tienen en frente, porque ya no hay marcha atrás

* * *

**H**ola **h**ola mis chicas! Lo siento si no he podido actualizar mucho, pero he estado ocupada con unos one-shots. ¡Este capitulo es el **numero 10**! OhGosh! en verdad muchas gracias por sus **reviews ¡me hacen el dia! **y les quiero pedir de corazon: si tienen tiempo para ponerme en Favorito, tambien me puede dar un review aunque sea pequeñito. Pronto van a ver mas outtakes ;D Si puende, pueden ir a mi profile a votar en la encuesta... ¡por fis!

¡Las amo!

**XOXO**

.Coona.


	11. ¡Hombres maquillados!

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de esta grandiosa saga, yo solo juego con sus personajes por sana entretención. La trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la otra animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria.

* * *

**¡Buenos días, Forks!**

**

* * *

**

**X:** ¡Hombres maquillados!

* * *

_Bella POV_

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — exclamó Emmett riéndose torpemente — ¡Esto es… esto es todo! — volvió a reírse mientras la mirada asesina que tenia para Rosalie no se debilitaba. ¿Por qué demonios le tenía que haber contando a Emmett? — No lo puedo creer… ¡Déjame acompañarte mañana! — pidió saltando como un niño pequeño. Arriba y abajo. Con una sonrisa expectante en su rostro

— No llevare a nadie — le informe mientras él trataba de crear una carita de inocencia

— ¡Bella! Mañana te tienes que lucir con tu belleza y creo que la persona más apropiada para ese arduo trabajo somos nosotros —ignore el hecho de que Emmett me haya llamado fea — ¡Piensa que las señoras de vestuario te pueden vestir como una completa zorra! ¡Llévanos o te juro que le contare a la prensa todos tus momentos más vergonzosos y digamos que son muchos!

— ¡Emmett! — Rosalie tiro un manotazo a mi amigo, por fin estaba controlando a su estúpido hombre

— Pero Rose… — se quejo como un niño pequeño — ¡Piensa en lo genial que será! ¡Luces! ¡Cámaras! Las señoras de vestuario charlando con las señoras de maquillaje… ¡Nuestra Bella será parte de ese mundo y por eso nosotros como, sus mejores amigos, tenemos que estar presentes!

— Emmett, podemos ir al estreno del programa, pero no creo que quieras ver como maquillan a Bella

— ¡Pero no es solo el maquillaje! ¡También harán las fotos promocionales! — dijo totalmente emocionado — ¿Qué pasa si justo el fotógrafo es malo? O ¿Qué pasa si el fotógrafo solo fotografía de tus bubis? — fingidamente él tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro, pero luego sonrió macabramente — aunque, pensándolo bien, eso atraía a los hombres

— El programa es un matinal — explique enarcando mi ceja

— Uhm, sólo los viejitos canosos y los adolescentes hormonales estarán felices, o sea, entonces las señoras dueñas de casa no estarán contenta con que exhibas tus bubis, aunque tampoco son tan grandes como las de Rose, pero están bien buenas

— Amor, no molestes a Bella — pidió Rose, aunque en su cara había una sonrisa complacida por el comentario de Emmett

— Es que es verdad. Tú tienes melones, Bella tiene, uhm, unas toronjas grandes…

¿Debería preocuparme por las escasas neuronas de Emmett?

— ¡Emmett cállate! — pedí e inconscientemente abroche el botoncito del abrigo que se encontraba a la altura de mi pecho. Emmett se dio cuenta de ese gesto e inmediatamente comenzó a carcajearse escandalosamente

Lo peor es que Rose aporto con sus agudas risas

— ¡Mira…roja, mejillas…roja! ¡Rojita! ¡Eres como pikachu! — siguió molestándome Emmett — ¡Estas tan urgida! ¿Te urgiste, verdad? — nuevamente una ronda de risas lleno la sala de mis amigos

— Emmett, te tengo que decir estas siguientes palabras: Fiesta. Rosalie enferma. Alcohol. Eric Yorkie — inmediatamente Emmett estuvo en silencio; estaba pálido y tenía unos ojos temerosos

Punto para Bella Swan

— ¿Ah? — pregunto confundida mi rubia amiga. Sabía que Rosalie odiaba no enterarse de las cosas

— Na-da, Rose — Emmett dio vuelta su cara para quedar frente a frente con Rosalie, se disponía a atacar sus labios cuando la rubia lo freno en seco

— Espera — dijo con voz dura — ¿Eric Yorkie? — su pregunta estaba dirigida a mi

Pude ver como Emmett ponía los ojitos: _"Por favor, no le digas a Rose mi más mayor secreto"_

Lo único que pude hacer fue darle mi más perfecta sonrisa.

Sonrisa que quería decir: _"Dulce venganza" _

— Ajam. Eric Yorkie — la verdad es que la cara de Emmett me daba risa

— Eric Yorkie… ¿no era el chico que siempre ocupaba pitillos, camisas rosadas y era el gay del último año de mi generación?

— El mismo — informe gloriosa

— Recuerdo que el sueño de ese chico era besar a Emmett — ella bufo audiblemente — ¡Siempre me decía que algún dia sus labios iban a hacer contacto con los de él! ¿Puedes escuchar eso? ¡Qué idea tan estúpida! Hubo un tiempo en que ambos competimos por Emmett, bueno, todos saben quién gano…como era esperarse — sonrió engreídamente. Iba a comentar algo, pero el musculoso inmediatamente me corto. Adivinando mis pensamientos

— Rose, ¿Por qué no vamos a nuestra habitación para tener sexo? — ¡Típico de Emmett! siempre su ocupaba el sexo para todo. Si le dolía un diente, si le dolía la cabeza… ¡su solución era tener sexo!

— ¿Desde cuándo sueles pedir permiso, Emmett? — pregunto sonriendo amorosamente, pero luego cambio radicalmente — ¿Por qué pides permiso? ¡Te conozco! ¿¡Por qué quieres cambiar el tema!

— Yo… ehm… este… Eric…y… y yo…alcohol

Y creo que ahí fue cuando Rosalie entendió

— Oh Dios mío…dime que no lo besaste — los deslumbrantes ojos azules de la rubia estaban asesinando a Emmett — ¡Dime que no lo hiciste, Emmett!

— Bebe… fue en una fiesta…— trato de explicar inútilmente. Sabía que Rose no iba a terminar con Emmett o algo así, pero sabía que se iba a poner furiosa y quizás castigara a Emmett

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Lo besaste! — dijo con determinación — ¡Besaste a Eric Yorkie! ¡Tus labios tocaron los de ese estúpido! ¡Argh! ¡Tu lengua jugó con su lengua!

— ¡No hubo lengua! — hablo de forma apresurada, pero luego su semblante cambio — creo que no hubo lengua… — acaricio su barbilla mientras se escuchaba un chillido de Rose — Rosalie, espero que no tengas pensamientos homofóbicos. Recuerda que somos de mente abierta, porque o sino me enojaría contigo por ser irrespetuosa con la otra gente que…

No pude evitar reír, trate de que fuera disimulado aunque no haya servido de mucho. ¿Cómo demonios pensaba que regañando a Rosalie y haciéndose la victima iba a salir victorioso?

— Imbécil — susurro completamente amenazante — no me molestas que haya besado a un hombre. ¡Es que besaste el idiota más idiota del instituto! ¡Ese tipo era tan diva y siempre competía conmigo! Entiendo totalmente que quisieras tener esa experiencia ¡Demonios! ¡Hasta yo he besado a una mujer!

Ok, eso era mucha información para mi

—Iré a la habitación de huéspedes a dormir algo antes de irnos— informe — por favor, no hagan tanto ruido

— No te preocupes, alguien se quedo sin sexo por un mes — casi pude escuchar el corazón de Emmett romperse

— ¡Adiós! — dije cortésmente mientras me despedía con mi mano

— ¡Bella! ¡Nadie se mete con Emmett y sale ganando! — y con esa amenaza salí del living pensando en la amenaza de Emmett

¿Qué peligro podía hacerme ese oso?

.

.

_Edward POV_

— ¡Te acompañaremos! — grito Alice mientras comenzaba a sacar miles de ropa de maternidad — ¡Jazz! ¿Cómo me veo mejor: con el rosado pálido o con el verde limón? — mi amigo, que estaba sentado al lado mio, miro ambos vestidos concentradamente para dar su veredicto

— Ambos son hermosos, pero creo que el verde limón es demasiado chillón — mi hermana y mi cuñado hicieron una mueca de desagrado — el rosa pálido, en cambio, te hace lucir mucho más femenina y te da un toque maternal y recatado

— ¡Por esa razón te amo, Jasper! — se acero a él para besar sus labios

— ¡Gracias por transformar a mi mejor amigo en un gay! — le dije sarcásticamente a la vez que ella me sacaba la lengua

— ¿En cuántos minutos tenemos que estar allá? — pregunto Jasper, creo que igual de emocionado que Alice

— ¿Quién te dijo que iban a ir conmigo? — pregunte de vuelta, provocando la ira de mi hermana

— Edward Anthony Cullen — dijo amenazadoramente — ¡Tu nos necesita para conquistar a Bella! — levanto sus brazos como si fuera lo más obvio

— ¿Por qué los necesito? Y esperen… ¿Quién demonios dijo que quería conquistar a Bella? — Alice me miro fijamente unos segundos, incluso sin pestañear

— ¿En serio? ¿En serio me estás haciendo esas dos preguntas? — su mano bajo hacia su cintura, al lado de su redondeado vientre, y la descanso ahí, de uno modo que pareciera amenazador. Antes de dar su típico monologo, suspiro cansadamente — Mira, contestando a la primera pregunta. Es obvio que nos necesitas, o sea, mira todo el tiempo que perdiste y sólo por tus malas decisiones…

— ¿Qué malas decisiones? — la corte. Lo que yo recordaba es que había hecho todo lo putamente posible para estar con ella

— Haber entrado al taller de ciencias y no al taller de lectura como yo te había dicho. Un clarísimo ejemplo de las malas decisiones — recordó Jasper con una sonrisa en su cara — si me hubieras hecho caso habrías pasado dos veces a la semana junto a Bella Swan por un año completo

Maldito

— Y tu fuiste tan buen amigo como para avisarme de ese pequeño gran detalle —dije entre dientes

— ¡Jasper! ¿Por qué demonios no le avisaste a tu BFF sobre eso? — regaño tiernamente mi hermana — ¡Hay códigos que se respetan!

— En verdad Alice nos transforma en gays — me susurro Jasper en mi oído. Obviamente asentí

— Ok, ustedes dos paren — inmediatamente le hicimos caso, ya que no queríamos que Alice empezara a decir: "Ahh, ustedes me tratan mal sabiendo que soy una mujer embaraza" "nadie me valora" "bla,bla,bla" — De todas maneras, respondiendo tu otra pregunta…¡Es totalmente claro que estas enamorado de Bella! ¿Acaso no viste tu cara cuando la viste salir con ese vestido? ¡Estoy segura que últimamente has tenido unos sueños mojados con Bella!

— ¡Cállate! — pedí mientras me levantaba furiosamente de la cama

— ¿Los has tenido? — pregunto curioso Jasper y esa fue la última gota que rebalso el vaso

— ¿Saben que par de dolores en el trasero? — le di mi sonrisa sarcástica y sólo a Jasper le hice un objeto obsceno — ¡Hagan lo que quieran! — les grite cuando salí de la habitación para comenzar arreglarme

— ¡Que conste que tu lo dijiste! — grito Alice para que yo lograra escuchar — ¡Tienes que saber que si mis planes te resultan un infierno, bue, ahora estas condenado!

Oh mierda

* * *

— ¡Llegamos! — chillo Alice en mi oído. Estábamos dentro del Volvo, exactamente afuera del canal. Como era obvio, en la parte trasera de mi automóvil se encontraba una hiperactiva Alice y un curioso Jasper

— ¡Mira el logo de canal! — apunto Jasper al gran edificio — ¿Quién iba a pensar que esto pasaría en Forks?

— ¡Estamos atrasados! — grito Alice, nuevamente en mi oído

— ¡Alice! No creo que tu, uhm, exagerada emoción le haga bien al bebe — y el solo hecho de pronunciar esas palabras me asesino con la mirada

— ¡Solo las mamás saben lo que es mejor para sus hijos! ¡No-te-metas-con-la-crianza-de-mi-bebe! — inesperadamente me rasguño mi nariz con sus largas uñas y sonrió inocentemente

— ¡Alice! — reclame ya cansado — no importa. Bajémonos y Jasper, por favor, controla a tu mujer… ¿quieres? — ignore olímpicamente su mirada de mal.

Seguí caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar al piso donde me encontraría con Bella. Estaba diez minutos atrasado, así que cuando llegue al piso correspondiente, con Alice y Jasper siguiéndome los talones, pude verla

Estaba con una rubia de ojos azules, que tenía un cuerpo que cualquier modelo de pasarela quisiera; también estaba acompañada por un hombre notablemente musculoso y grande. El chico fue el primero en darse cuenta de que habíamos llegado

— ¡Llegaron! — chillo mientras se carcajeaba. Nosotros seguimos caminado hacia ellos, así que podíamos escuchar claramente lo que hablaban — ¿Cuál es el que será tú pareja? ¿La embaraza de pelo corto?, ¿El larguirucho rubio o el hombre que camina con los hombros caídos y eso quiere decir que tiene autoestima baja?

— Te felicito por haber aprendido la única cosa de psicología mientras estudiabas educación física — no pude evitar reír por su sarcasmo

— Ah, es el de la autoestima — susurro en su oído

— Ehh, Hola —me presente torpemente, iba a seguir con "mi nombre es Edward Cullen bla bla" pero alguien me interrumpió

— ¡Rosalie! — grito cantarinamente Alice. Se acerco dando saltitos y abrazo a la rubia

— ¡Alice! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — no lo dijo en tono malhumorado, es más, lo dijo amistosamente, como si fueran amigas desde hace bastante tiempo — ¿Te escogieron para seleccionar la ropa que vestirán los chicos?

— ¡No! Pero no creas que no daré mi opinión a la señora de vestuario y maquillaje

— No quiero saber como demonios se conocen — susurro Bella mientras le daba un cálido abrazo a Alice

— Bella, ¿Por qué demonios viniste con vaqueros? — pregunto totalmente indignada — ¡Además con vaqueros sueltos!

— Hola para ti también, Alice — ambas rieron torpemente

— Hola, Isabella — Bella rápidamente se arrojo a los brazos de Jasper

— ¡Jasper! — le dio un beso en cada mejilla — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Viniste obligado?

— No, tengo curiosidad por todo lo que es este mundo — ella solamente asintió

— Hola Ed…

— ¿Por qué nadie me presenta? — grito el grande cruzándose de brazos, interrumpiendo el saludo de Bella — Rosalie, dile a Bella que me presente — este hizo un mohín adorable, por lo que la rubia lo beso en los labios

— Bella, presenta a Emmett — pidió Rose a Bella, la cual inmediatamente puso una cara gracioso

— ¡Emmett tiene una bocota para presentarse por él mismo! — y el aludido simplemente rio angelicalmente

— Tienes razón, Bells — él dio un paso hacia delante, quedado como figura "líder" — ¡Hola, soy Emmett! — y también inesperadamente se acerco a nosotros y nos dio un abrazo de oso

— ¡Eres simpático! — dijo Alice aplaudiendo emocionada — ¡Seremos grandes amigos!

— ¿Cómo te llamas tu? — no era por ser egocéntrico, pero desde hace un rato me sentía como apartado.

— Soy Edward Cullen — en cuento pronuncie mi nombre la sonrisa de Emmett creció considerablemente

— Edward Cullen… yo conozco ese nombre… — murmuro y se toco la barbilla con sus dedos — piensa, Emmett, piensa — murmuro para si mismo

—"Piensa Emmett" — se escucho la voz de Bella tratando de imitar esa masculina voz — sería más fácil que Stefan Salvatore viniera hacia mi y me dijera que me ama — nuevamente reí por su comentario. Ella, al escuchar mi risa, giro su rostro para poder mirarme directamente a los ojos

— Hola — modulo sin hacer sonido alguno

— Hola — dije de la misma forma

Y solo ese gesto me hizo feliz

— ¡Ya sé de donde te conozco! — grito Emmett mientras daba unos saltos — ¡Por supuesto que te recuerdo del instituto! ¡Eres una leyenda! ¡Eres una figura que quedara en las memorias y seguirá de generación en generación! ¡Eres _princesa_!

Hubo un segundo de silencio

Luego se escucharon unas risotadas; enormes carcajadas.

Ellos seguían riéndose de mí, de forma:

Escandalosamente

Irrespetuosamente

Quitándome toda la dignidad que tenia

— No se rían — se escucho un pequeño reclamo por parte de Bella. Le sonreí sinceramente

— ¡Hay cosas peores de ti! — informo Emmett — ¡Un día Bella se hizo pipi arriba de una montaña rusa! — y unas nuevas carcajadas nacieron — ¡Fue increíble verla bajarse con una mancha en su entrepierna! — volvieron a reírse

— ¡Ustedes dos hacen la pareja perfecta! — grito una Alice emocionada

Afortunadamente antes de que se siguieran bulleandonos con sus burlas, llego Caroline para interrumpir el momento. Todos se pusieron serios al ver su esbelta figura, aunque Emmett seguía sonriendo

— El ánimo esta bueno por acá — exclamo una vez que llego a nosotros — Bella, Edward… ¡Que alegría verlos por acá! — nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno — ¿Quiénes son sus acompañantes?

— Jasper y Alice. Mi cuñado y mi hermana — explique mientras ellos saludaban tímidamente. Bufe, ahora eran tímidos

— Estos son Rosalie y Emmett. Amigos — paso la misma situación anterior

— Bueno chicos, primero partiéremos a prepararnos con las fotografías. Creo que lo más importante, como mujer, es el vestido, así que Bella podría traer a sus acompañantes mujeres para que ayuden a decidir junto con la encargada de vestuario, ¿les parece, chicas?

— Oh, sí — exclamo Alice dando un abrazo a Caroline — ¡Estaba esperando este momento!

— Tienes energía chica y estas embarazada… — nuestra jefe estuvo en silencio unos segundos y luego sonrió — ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una genial idea! Ustedes cuatro también se sacaron fotos. Demostrando que las embarazadas, las rubias bonitas y los hombres verán el programa

Me gire para ver a Jasper y adivine que no estaba muy contento con la idea de las fotos. Muy al contrario del amigo de Bella, que parecía estar rebosando de felicidad

— ¿Nosotros también seremos maquillados? — pregunto Emmett tratando de que no se sintiera la emoción en su voz

— ¡Por supuesto! — contesto alegrada — Ahora el plan será. Ustedes, chicos, irán hacia donde están los trajes para hombres, se quedaran juntos en un camarín donde vendrán tres señoras a maquillarlos. Luego, cuando salgan, comenzaran a tomarse las fotos inmediatamente los tres. Las chicas lo harán después de eso y al final Bella y Edward tendrá sus fotos como dupla

— Me parece una excelente idea — opino Emmett

— ¡Alyssa! — Caroline llamo a una mujer que bordeaba los cuarenta — ¡Llévalos a la sala de vestuario! — mando amorosamente — después llama a las otras niñas para que los maquillen

Alyssa amablemente nos llevo a la sala de vestuarios, solo nos tardamos quince minutos en escoger el respectivo traje para cada uno. Aunque Emmett no llevaba traje, solo unos jeans y una camisa polo porque él representaba al "hombres juvenil y sexy que veía un matinal". Jasper representaba al "hombre de negocios" y yo, bue, era el animador

La verdad es que en este tiempo los tres nos habíamos llevado muy bien, éramos distintos en la personalidad, pero por alguna extraña razón congeniábamos bien. Emmett era el chico que siempre te hacia reír con sus locuras

Éramos un buen trió

— Esto es como un sueño — susurro Emmett en el camarín. Cada uno estábamos en una silla, con la cabeza hacia atrás y la mirada fija en el techo. Se encontraban unas señoritas aplicando algunos polvos por nuestras caras

— Me siento afeminado — replique yo, tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa y no pensar en que me estaban maquillando

— Esto es lo mejor, me siento como rey — dijo gloriosamente

— ¿Un rey gay? — pregunto Jasper — aunque la verdad me estoy acostumbrando a esto

— Deberíamos hacer estas cosas más seguidas — hubo un silencio sepulcral por la ideíta de mi nuevo amigo — no me refería específicamente a hacer cosas de chicas, podríamos ir ver algún partido o juntarnos con Bella para reírnos de ella

— Conozco a alguien que le gustaría pasar tiempo con Bella — dijo sugerentemente Jasper

— Ah — Emmett resto importancia a esa indirecta — es obvio que a Edward le gusta Bella

— ¿Podemos para de hablar de mi? — pregunte cansado — y la verdad me gustaría que nos juntáramos de nuevo

— A mi también — dijeron ellos al unisono

Se creo un silencio relajante por lo que nos estaban haciendo las niñas. Adivine que nos estaban haciendo las mismas cosas, ya que todos se encontraban tranquilos por las rodajas de pepino que teníamos en nuestros ojos

El silencio no duro mucho ya que lo rompió Emmett

— _Sombra aquí, sombra allá… maquíllate, maquíllate _— el grandulón comenzó a cantar débilmente — _un espejo de cristal y mírate y mírate_

Con Jasper reímos audiblemente

Oh si, éramos un buen trio

* * *

**H**elou. Lo siento por la tardanza, no llevo ni una semana en el colegio y tengo tres pruebas y miles de trabajo *dies*. Son las 00:30 y me levanto a las 6:00 y mañana tengo mil cosas que hacer en el colegio y colapsare, volviendome mas animosa

**¡¿**Les gusto el cap? ¡Se formaron los trios! en el proximo cap tendremos a las chicas y la sesion fotografica *treces-trece*

**Y**o tengo que darle muchas gracias porque hubieron mucho más reviews en la anterior actualizacion *cries* y eso me emociona y lo unico que les pido es que no me abandonen *w*¡Muchisimas gracias! ¡En verdad! ¡Gracias totales!

**D**ejenme un lindo review para alegrarme el dia y hacer que yo tenga una boba sonrisa en mi rostro :) y yo trater de darle a "review reply" :D

¡Las Amo!

**XOXO **

.Coona.

_i'm forever yours faithfully (8)_


	12. Confianza por un beso

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de esta grandiosa saga, yo solo juego con sus personajes por sana entretención. La trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la otra animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria.

* * *

**¡Buenos días, Forks!

* * *

**

**XI: **Confianza por un beso

* * *

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Justo así! ¡Sigue así! — exclamo completamente emocionado — Dame más…¡Dame más! ¡Sigue! ¡Sigue! ¡Oh, Emmett, lo haces genial! ¿Es tu primera vez?

— Si, pero creo que me transformare en un experto — pregunto Emmett sonriendo orgulloso

— Edward, ¿no te parece un poquito emocionado, por decirlo de alguna manera, el fotógrafo? — me pregunto Jasper con un toque de miedo sabiendo que él era la próxima víctima de Scott

— Totalmente — estuve de acuerdo con él mientras seguía mirando como fotografiaban a Emmett. Nuestro nuevo amigo fue el primero de nosotros en posar, no era una sorpresa saber lo emocionado que estaba. Cada flash que alumbraba su cara era como si le hubieran dado una grandiosa noticia.

¡Su sonrisa era enorme!

Emmett estaba vestido juvenilmente, le habían tomado muchas fotos con balones, con un control de TV y con revistas. Se suponía que Jasper y Emmett tendrían sólo diez fotos, como máximo, pero Emmett era la nueva musa de Scott y llevaba más de cincuenta

— Nene, tenemos que terminar — exclamo con pena y de manera muy homosexual Scott — el flacucho es el siguiente

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres nada más de mi? — cruzaba mis dedos para que eso no fuera una insinuación

— No, corazón — Emmett simplemente se encogió de hombros y salió del set — por ahora — vi como modulaba eso y le daba una mirada bastante lujuriosa a Emmett

— ¿Te diste cuenta? — me pregunto Jasper notablemente traumado

— Sí — conteste aun consternado

— ¿Por qué tienen esas caras, chicos? — Emmett aun seguía sonriendo, posiblemente no se daba cuenta de la atracción que tenia Scott por él

— ¿Emmett, no te diste la manera en que Scott te miraba? — él simplemente asintió

— Scott tenía una cara de admiración hacia mi — rio jovialmente — en verdad he considerado ser modelo, creo que la cámara está totalmente enamorada de mi

— No es el único — dije susurrando, aunque al parecer no lo dije tan bajo por lo que cuando alce mi mirada Emmett y Jasper me estaban mirando con enormes ojos, como de platos — ¿Qué? — pregunte confundido, aun sus miradas seguían fijan en mi. Raro

— Edward… — comenzó a decir Jasper, pero fue interrumpido por la vocecilla de Scott llamándolo "flacucho" — ¡Odio que me diga flacucho! ¡Yo también tengo lo mío!

— Tienes unas buenas pompas, pero nada más — Scott se acerco a nosotros y tomo del brazo a Jasper. No pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacia su extravagante cabello color rosa y su camisa color rosa y también sus pantalones ajustados rosas…

Sin duda tenía que ser un pariente de Perez Hilton*

— ¿Se te perdió algo, cariño? — tardé un poco en darme cuenta que se estaba dirigiendo a mi — no te preocupes baby, el siguiente en posar para el gran Scotty eres tú — me guiño el ojo y se fue con un asustado Jasper

— Eso lo explica todo — dijo Emmett como si hubiera descubierto algo importante — ¡Todo concuerda!

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunte confundido, mirándolo mientras él se sentaba en la sillita en la cual Jasper se había sentado anteriormente

— Mira, esto me ha pasado anteriormente con un chico llamado Eric Yorkie — el rio y negó con su cabeza — sé que soy suficientemente sexy como para ser peligroso, ¿sabes?, estoy seguro que yo puedo provocar miles de convulsiones espontaneas cada vez que una persona me ve. ¿Será que tanta belleza estará prohibida? ¿Tendré que afearme? ¿Tendré que comer helado derretido junto con aceite para engordar un poco? Estoy seguro que aun sería tan malditamente hermoso — él me miro como si esperaba que le hubiera entendido

Lo único que entendí fue que Emmett no tenía ningún problema con su autoestima

— No te entiendo nada — confesé

— Sé quién te gusta, Edward — dijo Emmett y por alguna razón me miro con pena — pero déjame decirte que no puedes llevar acabo ni ser su pareja

— No pienso ser su pareja — conteste nervioso. Aunque mi objetivo no era convertirme en la pareja de Bella

_Oh sí, claro_

— Edward, tú eres mi amigo — explico Emmett. ¿El tendrá unos problemas mentales? — no puedo ser tu pareja. Edward, tú no me gustas. Yo estoy enamorado de Rosalie. Lo siento, pero este pedazo de carne está ocupado

— Ok, me perdí — confesé — ¿De dónde demonios sacaste la idea de que me sentía atraído hacia a ti?

— Cuando yo dije que la cámara estaba enamorada de mi, tú dijiste que "no es el único" — Rayos. Esa frase más el gran ego que tenia Emmett lo habían hecho pensar que tenía una atracción hacia él — Todo encaja. Lo de _princesa_, como actúas… créeme que se reconocer a un gay. No te puedo prometer nada más que mi amistad — me paso un brazo por los hombros, como si la noticia hubiera sido impactante para mí

No podía negar que mi ego estaba sufriendo

— No soy gay — afirme — y tu no me gustas

— Claro — dijo irónicamente

— Yo lo decía por Scott. Ese tipo está enamorado de ti — el me miro con miedo en su cara — Aja

— No te creo. Sólo es profesional —rodee los ojos

— No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver — susurre. En ese momento Jasper llego con el ceño fruncido y una notable mirada molesta

— ¿Por qué no aplicas esa frase para a ti también? ¡Todo el puto mundo sabes que te gusta Bella y no lo niegues! — grito, dando un golpe, pequeño, en la pared. Deduje que no le había ido muy bien en la sesión fotográfica — de todas maneras, es tu turno para que te saquen fotos. ¡Disfrútalo! — ironizo

Mire hacia delante y pude ver a Scott con una sonrisilla en su cara

Trague en seco

"Vamos Edward, tú puedes" me dije a mi misma mientras daba un paso hacia el set

* * *

_Bella POV _

— Me duele, me duele, me duele — chille como una niña pequeña. Rosalie y Alice junto a una señora para nada simpática me estaban peinando. Mi cabello estaría recogido en una especie de firme coleta, dejando algunos mechones para adornar mi despejado rostro.

El problema era que sentía seis manos alisándome, desenredándome algunos mechones o haciendo algunas trencitas. Además como cambiaban de idea rápidamente, deshacían todo lo que habían hecho y volvían a empezar desde cero

— Quizás es mejor dejar el pelo suelto — comento Alice alejándose para mirarme mejor

— Si y con los mechones que quedaban sueltos podríamos atarlos con una traba hacia arriba, de esa manera quedaría como levantado — dijo la señora que creo, creo, se llamaba Estela

— Seria como Avril Lavigne en el video de Girlfriend, pero más ordenado — todas asintieron menos yo — pero me gustaría que las puntas estuvieran un tanto onduladas — se escucharon los "si" que hacían que Rose sonriera orgullosa por su idea — ¡Comencemos de nuevo!

— No — gemí — me siento manoseada — todas me ignoraron

— Chicas, iré a buscar el maquillaje. Luego traeré a dos maquilladoras para que las maquillen a ustedes dos, ya sabemos quién es la complicada aquí — Ok, ¿se suponía que eso era una indirecta directa para mí? Maldita Gertrudis — En los percheros están la vestimenta que deseen ocupar. Confío en ustedes para que le escojan un vestido apropiado a Isabella. Sé que será una cosa difícil, pero ustedes se ven capaces de cumplir esa misión

No pude evitar, pero como Gertrudis se encontraba atrás mío comencé a hacer muecas con mi cara

— Antes que me vaya… ¿Isabella podrías dejar de hacer muecas tontas? ¡Gracias! — dijo con sarcasmo esa señora de 40 años que parecía toda una fulana por como vestía

— ¡Chúpate un ojo, Gertrudis! — fue mi único insulto que dije antes de que ella saliera por la puerta

— Oh, Bella, eres ruda — comento Rosalie con horror fingido en su rostro

— ¿Por qué esa señora es tan mala conmigo? — pregunte frunciendo el ceño mientras recordaba todas las cosas que había hecho para ver si había dicho algo desubicado que la molestara. Lo único que hice fue ir al baño mientras Alice y Rose se quedaron hablando con ella

¡No era ningún pecado interrumpir un momento de "belleza" para poder hacer pipi!

— Lo que pasa es que esa señora tiene una atracción hacia mi hermano — comento Alice despreocupada mientras seguía peinándome — pero le dije que mi hermano estaba ocupado por ti. Que ustedes dos se pertenecían. Que las nalgas redonditas de Edward y su, uhm, Eddie eran de la propiedad de Bella Swan — mis mejillas se colorearon. Lo único bueno de mi exagerado sonrojo era que aplicar rubor era totalmente innecesario — ¡Ah! Además le dije que se amaban mucho y que les costaba respirar cuando no estaban cerca del otro

Me quede helada

— Alice… — era incomodo hablar del hermano de Alice con Alice presente — no creo que haya desarrollado todo esos sentimientos por tu hermano, o sea, él me cae bien

— Oh Bella no seas idiota — me insulto Rosalie, tirando un poco más de mi cabello — todos saben que ustedes dos terminaran juntos y tendrán hijos y serán felices. Créeme que eso pasara pronto, ¿cierto, Alice? — Alice simplemente la apoyo. Ellas ya se conocían desde antes, ya que cada vez que Rosalie quería comprar algo no dudaba en ir a la boutique de Alice

— Y eso no tardara mucho en pasar — canturreo Alice tomando el ondulador para mis puntas — a no ser de que hayas dejado a alguien en Phoenix, cosa que retrasaría las cosas, pero no las cambiara

— Bella no dejo nadie en Phoenix — informo Rosalie arreglando la parte de arriba de mi peinado — aunque la verdad no me ha contado mucho de su instancia allá. Fueron cinco años y la verdad no sé ni los nombres ni con las personas con quien estuviste

Oh mierda, cambia el tema, cambia el tema

— ¿Cómo me maquillaran? — pregunte inútilmente, esperando que ella desviaran el tema hacia eso

— ¿Bella Swan queriendo hablar de maquillaje? — no quería ver la mirada de Rose, porque sabía que podía soltar algo que no quería — ¿Qué ocurrió en tus cinco años en Phoenix?

— Na-da — dije nerviosa

— Déjala Rose — Alice me dio una comprensiva sonrisa a través del espejo — algún día no le quedara otra que contarnos y será tan divertido cuando nos enteremos — trate de rehuir la mirada de Alice, pero se me hizo imposible

_Súper divertido _

— Ok — se dio por vencida Rose — ¡Creo que terminamos! — comento entusiasta mientras me obligaba a mirar como había quedado mi cabello. La verdad era que había quedado hermoso

Sin duda Rose y Alice podrían tener un negocio juntas y se harían millonarias

— ¡Ahora maquillaje! — no pude evitar un gemido que salió de mis labios

— ¡Ay no llores! — me grito Rosalie tirándome el pelo

— ¡Ey! — reclame — mi papa es el jefe de policía, ¿Qué crees que pensara cuando le diga que me agrediste físicamente y además mentalmente?

— Tú papa dirá que estas exagerando — comento muy segura de sí misma. Me volvió a tirar un mechón de pelo, esta vez con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro

Se supone que la etapa donde las amigas te golpeaban era en la infancia y uno pensaba que era porque te querían mucho

— Paren de pelear — dijo conciliadoramente Alice — Bella, el maquillaje no será para nada cargado. Sera un poco de base, sombra de ojos y gloss. ¡Ah! Y mascara de pestañas y un poco de delineador, pero poquito. Terminaremos en menos de cinco minutos

Gemí nuevamente

— ¡Te gusta gemir! — exclamo Alice topando una cajita de maquillaje que había allí — conozco a alguien que le gustara esa información — mis mejillas nuevamente se colorearon, haciendo que Rosalie y Alice chocaran sus manos para darse los "cincos".

Traidoras

— Ok, Bella, cierra los ojos y en cinco minutos estarás lista — dijo Rosalie a la vez que me obligaba a cerrar los ojos. Sentí varios pinceles por mis caras y varias opiniones como "se ve adorable", "Edward adorara eso"

Y, como prometieron, después de cinco minutos ya estaba lista

— Llegamos niñas — llegaron cuatros personas, mujeres, con las mismas cajitas de maquillajes y con unos set de peluquería. Alice y Rosalie chillaron emocionadas y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Creo que las mujeres ya tenían pensado como iba a hacer los maquillajes y peinados de mis amigas, por lo que inmediatamente comenzaron a trabajar

— ¡Bella, te ves hermosa! — Caroline hizo acto de presencia en el camarín

—Gracias — conteste sonrojada

— Tengo grandes noticias — informo con esas gigantes sonrisas que me daban miedo algunas veces — ¡Hoy también grabaras el comercial! Acá tengo tu guion — me paso unas hojas de papel con varios diálogos en ellos — la E es de Edward; la B es de Bella y la N es del narrador, esa típica voz profunda. Te lo aprenderás mientras tus amigas se arreglan. ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo — conteste insegura

— Ahí veremos también la posibilidad para que tus amigos tengas unas pequeñas líneas. ¡Ese Emmett tiene talento para esto! — rodee los ojos. Eso era algo que ya me había imaginado

— ¿Emmett? ¿Mi Emmett? — pregunto Rosalie, que estaba escuchando toda la conversación, con un orgullo en su voz. Era como si le hubieran dicho que su hijo era el mejor de la clase. Toda una mama orgullosa

— Si, el tipo tiene bastante personalidad para esto — comento Caroline

— ¿Qué hay de Jasper? — pregunto Alice con una sonrisa en su cara — Emma, escucha esto y siéntete orgullosa de tu padre — era tierno ver como se tocaba la barriguita y le hablaba a su hijita

— A Jasper no le fue nada de bien — Pude ver la carita de Alice mientras trataba de taparle los oídos para que su hija no escuchara esto. La imagen era tan tierna como tan chistosa, por lo tanto todas comenzamos a reírnos fuertemente

— Mi hija igual está orgullosa de que un espermatozoide de su padre haya llegado hasta mi ovulo para crearla — nuevamente hubieron unas risillas, pero esta vez estábamos mas calmadas

— Tengo que pasarle otro libreto a Edward, así que me retiro chicas. ¡Véanse preciosas! — nos soplo un beso a cada una y se fue.

Ocupe los 20 minutos que tardaron ellas en arreglarse para aprenderme los diálogos. La verdad es que no me era tan difícil aprendérmelos, pero otra cosa era decirlos en frente una cámara

— ¡Chicas se ven maravillosas! — las dos se veían increíblemente hermosas. Alice tenía un maquillaje similar al mío, pero acentuaban sus rasgos. Rosalie se veía totalmente sexy, con el cabello rubio desordenado caía libremente por su cintura

— ¡Vamos por los vestidos! — las chicas corrieron hacia donde estaban colgados los vestidos. Se podían escuchar claramente sus "No" "No" "Diu" hasta que ambas llegaron al "¡Perfecto!".

Alice había tomado un vestido morado de tirantes, con un corte debajo de los pechos para que se notara su barriguita. En cambio el vestido fucsia de Rosalie era strapples y le llegaba a mitad del muslo. Se veía sexy, como siempre

— Se ven lindas — comente a la vez que levanta mi dos dedos pulgares

— ¡Ahora faltas tú! — Alice siguió revisando el perchero y de vez en cuando me daba algunas miradas para analizarme finalmente saco un vestido celeste. Era simple, pero era hermoso. Una vez que todas teníamos los vestidos en nuestras comenzamos a vestirnos

— Me da vergüenza — susurre mientras comenzaba a quitarme la ropa delante de ellas para ponerme el vestido

— Recuerdo que tu siempre te tapabas con la toalla en el camarín hasta que estuvieras con un pantalón puesto y una camiseta— ¡Oh si! Yo me vestía encima de la toalla y luego maniobraba para quitármela.

— ¿Están listas? — pregunto Rosalie ya con su vestido puesto y sus tacones

— Si — dijimos al unisonó y así salimos. Caminos por unos pasillos para que finalmente llegar al set donde Edward era el que se encontraba posando frente a la cámara

Mierda, llevaba unos lentes negros que lo hacían ver súper sexy

— ¿Algo que te guste, Bella? — me molesto inmediatamente Emmett, el cual ya se encontraba acariciando a Rose. Vi como Alice tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro mientras Jasper se encontraba recostando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Se veía desanimado mi pobre amigo

— ¡Ey! ¿Tú eres la chica? — pregunto el rosado fotógrafo acercándose a mi — ¡Eres preciosa! — me dio dos besos, ambos en la mejilla para luego arrastrarme hacia el set donde ya se encontraba Edward

Mis nervios florecieron

— Ahora, tomen este periódico y haga como que lo lean, pero con una sonrisa y química en sus caras. Edward sácate esos lentes… ¡Espera! Tu chica, toma esos lentes y ponte una de las patillas en tus labios — con Edward tratamos de hacer lo que el fotógrafo pedía.

Sentimos cuatro flashes en nuestros rostros hasta que escuchamos la voz molesta del fotógrafo

— ¡Ustedes no tienen confianza! — acuso molesto — Caroline me dijo que ustedes se conocían desde el colegio ¡Se supone que deberían tener química! Pero, ¿aun no duermen juntos o algo así? — nosotros nos pusimos rojitos y negamos con la cabeza. Creo que ambos escuchamos las risas de nuestros amigos que estaba disfrutando con todo el espectáculo — Bésense ahora

— ¿Qué? — exclame atónita mientras seguía escuchando las risas más fuertes aun

— Tienen que tener confianza. Bésense ahora — pensé que Edward se iba a negar, pero para mi sorpresa sentí su fría mano en mi mejilla y otra de sus manos en mi cintura. Me quede hipnotizada por sus claros ojos verdes y por sus finos labios. Trague en seco mientras veía como él cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a acercarse a mí; sentí que su nariz había chocado suavemente con la mía y tiernamente comenzó a jugar con ella.

Sonreí dulcemente

Nuestros labios superiores se estaban tocando, pero aun no nos habíamos besado. Creo que nos quedamos un par de minutos en la misma posición

Era relajante y me gustaba

Pero como todo lo que me gustaba se estropeaba. Sentí una gran mano, que no era la de Edward, que empujaba mi nuca hacia adelante; al parecer a Edward le había pasado algo similar ya que al mismo tiempo nuestras frentes, narices y hasta dientes chocaron

Emmett me había empujado a mí y Alice a Edward

Imbéciles

— Au — me queje y lleve uno de mis dedos a mi boca. Sí, estaba sangrando — mierda, estoy sangrando — informe mientras trataba de chupar mi misma sangre, cosa que no me gustaba para nada

— Fue el peor beso que vi en mi vida… ¡Esto es tan gracioso! — comento Alice riendo con mis demás amigos. Sus risas eran bastantes contagiosas que me hicieron reír a mi también.

Mi risa ceso inmediatamente cuando vi el semblante de Edward. El único que no se estaba riendo de la situación

— ¿Estás bien? — me acerque a él para preguntarle preocupada. Edward simplemente asintió — ¡Ey! No fue un beso tan malo, jamás podre olvidar este beso — trate de decirlo en tono coqueto y juguetón para que riera, pero sus verdes ojos me miraron intensamente

— Yo tampoco podre olvidar este beso — me dijo con su voz aterciopelada — Jamás.

Y por alguna razón esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera rápidamente

* * *

**Hola! ¿Como estan? Bue, creo que esta vez no me he tardado mucho :B. Ayer vi Letters to Juliet y debo admitir que la he amado ;D ¡Veanla! y lean Hush Hush, porque ese libro en verdad rulea **

**¿Les gusto el capitulo? Debo dar muchísimas gracias por sus reviews porque cada dia son más*lloro emocionada*. Mañana cuando llegue del colegio devolvere los reviews que me faltan *w* porque esta semana he tenido 4 pruebas *dies*y ahora me tengo que leer la vida del principe Williams ._.**

**Dejenme su lindo review para que sea feliz y despues lo responda con una boba sonrisita en la cara ;D **

**¡Las amo!**

**XOXO**

**.Coona.**

_let's get physical (8)_


	13. Muerte al chef

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de esta grandiosa saga, yo solo juego con sus personajes por sana entretención. La trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la otra animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria.

* * *

**¡Buenos días, Forks!

* * *

**

** XII:** Muerte al chef

* * *

— Edward… — me llamo Alice mientras yo seguía con mi vista fija en el libreto. Conocía tan perfectamente a mi hermana que sabia que estaba haciendo un puchero y si no le funcionaba su "carita de cordero degollado" iba a empezar a salir con el tema "Estoy embarazada, bla, bla" — Edward, mírame — pidió con voz rota

— Alice tus actuaciones no te servirán — murmure aun sin mirarla. Sabía que Alice estaba arrepentida, pero… ¡Era el primer puto beso con Bella!

Estaba tan cerca de saborearlo, había estado tan cercano a ella. ¡Obviamente quería disfrutar el beso! Esa era la razón por la cual había estado lentito al momento de actuar, también tenía que admitir que estaba nervioso. Pero eso no le daba el derecho al imbécil de Emmett y a la estúpida de Alice a hacer lo que hicieron

Rayos y centellas, había estado tan cerca

Era como cuando Blair se había reconciliado con Chuck y justo se sabe que Chuck se había acostado con Jenny…¡Habían estado tan cerca de ser felices!

Mierda, Jasper me estaba pegando esa serie para niñas

— Perdóname — pidió nuevamente — no fue mi culpa… — en ese momento finalmente alce mi vista para mirarla incrédulamente. Ella sólo rodo los ojos — Okey, sí fue mi culpa, pero… yo solo quería ayudarte. Sé todo lo que has ansiado este momento, el primer beso es maravilloso… aun no olvido el mío

— Este no es mi primer beso — aclare — Fiesta de graduación + Jessica Borracha + Edward depresivo = Beso

— Pero no es lo mismo. No puedes comparar un beso de ese estilo con un beso con una persona que quieres. Sientes las maripositas en el estomago, un cosquilleo en tus manos y luego en tus labios aun queda el sabor de la otra persona…

— Alice no pude besar a Bella — le recordé amargamente

— Lo que yo vi fue un choque de labios — canturreo mi pequeña hermana — fue pequeño y preciso, pero al fin y al cabo, fue un toque de labios: un beso

— ¡Fue un choque de dientes, Alice! — brame frustrado — No quiero seguir hablando del tema

— Perdóname o te juro que te acosare con este tema y sabes que soy una perfecta psicópata que logre que la tienda V&A me reembolsara bastante dinero por su incapacidad de reconocer colores

— No puedo creer que hayas hecho un escándalo por un color… ¡Yo vi la prenda y era del mismo color! — no pude evitar decir con una risita. Alice ya estaba perdonada

— Para tú información, yo encargue ese vestido en un color _vino _y no en uno _guinda_. ¡Hay una gran diferencia! — exclamo defendiéndose — Así que, ¿me perdonas hermanito? — su voz sonó tan tierno que le di un gran abrazo. Me gustaba abrazar a Alice ya que sentía su pancita, era maravilloso pensar que algún día ese bebe estaría afuera y seria mi sobrino

Nos quedamos unos minutos abrazados, esperando a Caroline para poder grabar el último spot publicitario del matinal.

Gire mi cabeza para poder ver a Bella peleando con Emmett, luego ser acerco Rosalie y le dijo algo a Emmett.

La expresión de tristeza de Emmett era impresionante

— ¡No! — grito suplicando — ¡No el sexo! ¡El sexo es la única cosa que no me puedes quitar!

Ok, casi podía ver lagrimas en los ojos de Emmett. Involuntariamente nos acercamos para poder ver la escena mejor

— Tú te lo buscaste — susurro Rosalie con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro

— ¡Ni siquiera te moleste! — dijo tratando de hacer cambiar la mente de Rosalie — podría haber dicho cosas estúpidas sobre las rubias, pero ni siquiera te ataque

— Hiciste algo realmente estúpido con Bella y Edward — ella nos apunto a cada uno respectivamente

— ¡Alice también participo! — exclamo frustrado — ¿la dejaras sin sexo a ella también? — juro que casi podía ver un humo saliendo de las orejas de Rosalie, como en los monitos animados

— Alice está embarazada — recordó Jasper a Emmett — mente de alcantarilla

— Lo siento, duendecillo — se disculpo Emmett — pero es que, Rose, el sexo no. Todo menos el sexo

— No voy a dar marcha atrás — dijo con voz determinada Emmett

— ¿Entonces que harás Rosalie? ¿Ocuparas ese objeto que tienes escondido en el closet, esa cosilla que vibra y que esta en la cajita de botas Gucci? — tuve que morderme el labio para no soltar una sonora carcajada

¡Rosalie estaba tan furiosa!

— ¿Qué pasa chicos? — en ese momento llego Caroline, creo que descubrió que al momento de saludar todos, exceptuando a Emmett y a Rosalie, todos teníamos cara de decepción. Yo quería ver que pasaba con la pelea Emmett vs Rosalie

Seguro ganaba Rosalie

— Bella y Edward tengo grandes noticias para ustedes — al mencionar nuestros nombres nosotros nos acercamos hacia a ella. Me entristeció ver como Bella rehuía mi mirada, pero entendía que se encontrara algo incomoda — cuando graben el ultimo spot se cambiarían de ropa e irán al nuevo restaurante de la ciudad

— ¿Puedo ir yo? — interrumpió Emmett con ojos brillosos. Esperaba que Rosalie saliera con algunas de sus frases, pero sorprendentemente tenia la misma mirada de suplica en sus ojos

— ¿Quieren ir? — pregunto Caroline con una sonrisa maternal a Emmett. Creo que por algún motivo desconocido –notese el sarcasmo – Caroline encontraba a Emmett muy infantil y eso le daba ternura

— Yo también quiero ir — Alice dio un paso para que Caroline la observara — dicen que la comida ahí es deliciosa — y como la buena manipuladora que era Alice comenzó a acariciarse la barriguita con ambas manos. Caroline cayo redondita

— Esta bien chicos, pueden ir — todos tuvieron una sonrisa en su cara exceptuando a Jasper

— No quiero ir — susurro él — no me gusta el chef

— Ni siquiera lo conoces — replico Emmett indignado — la comida es genial

— Ustedes también odiaran al chef. Acuérdense de mí y pensaran: _"Ohh Jasper tenía razón" _— y con esas palabras se fue hacia los camarines

Ok, Jasper era raro

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu esposo Alice? — pregunto Caroline frunciendo el ceño

— Aun esta traumado por lo de Scott, pero creo que en su corazón esta sentido porque sólo él fue del desagrado de Scotty — comento Alice encogiéndose de hombros

— Les informo a ustedes que les pagare por la sección de fotos — claramente Caroline se llevaba muy bien con mis nuevos amigos

— Que te paguen por algo que te gusta y que sea fácil. Ge-nial — dijo Emmett

— Como un profesor de educación física — comento Bella haciendo que todos rieran. En un momento nuestros ojos se cruzaron y ella me regalo una adorable sonrisa. Las mismas sonrisas que me gustaban a mi hace mucho tiempo atrás

— Edward y Bella tenemos que ir a grabar — recordó Caroline mientras nos tomaba de las manos y nos guiaba nuevamente al estudio — Bella tu entraras por el lado izquierdo y Edward por el derecho. Comenzaran a hablar y se encontraran a mitad del estudio. Se miraran, Edward tocara tu cintura y luego los dos volverán a sentarse, pero Bella tú te sientas en las piernas de Edward, pero no de una manera tan… erótica. No refriegues tu trasero en esa zona de Edward, no queremos al amigo de Edward despierto y asomando su cabecita.

— Oh que vergonzoso — me susurro Bella en mi oído mientras estábamos en nuestras posiciones

— Con que naturalidad hablaba Caroline de mi amiguito — la mire nuevamente y vi como había una sonrisa tratando de aparecer en la cara de Bella. Me tomo un tiempo caer en el porqué — quiero decir… amigo, no _amiguito_, o sea mi _cosa_ es todo un _amigote_… _amigotote_…

Edward Cullen, eres un imbécil

— ¿Están listos? — pregunto el camarógrafo. Una vez que nosotros asentimos él se dispuso a hacer la cuenta — Tres. Dos. Uno... ¡Acción!

— Información — Bella se comenzaba acercar más a la cámara

— Entretención — dije imitándola

— ¡Porque Forks se está renovando! — Bella me tomo de la mano y me guio hacia nuestra mesa donde se encontraban un periódico con un notebook. Rápidamente me senté en unas de las grandes sillas y puse a Bella sobre mi regazo

— Muy pronto tus mañanas serán más entretenidas junto… ¡Buenos días, Forks! — dije tratando de "seducir a la cámara" como lo había explicado Caroline. Rodee la cintura de Bella con mi brazo

— Sólo en las pantallas de Forks TV — seguimos sonriendo como unos idiotas hacia la cámara hasta que escuchamos el "corte"

— Creo que eso es lo mejor que conseguiremos — escuche como susurraba el director del comercial — tenemos que aprovechar el comercial donde aparece ese tipo Emmett…ese chico es totalmente increíble

— Ey, mis chicos no son malos — nos defendió Caroline maternalmente — pero tienes razón, ese Emmett es toda una maquina, pero no es para un matinal. Te prometo que Bella y Edward harán furor — una vez que se dieron cuenta de mi mirada cesaron inmediatamente la conversación

— Caroline, ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a trabajar juntos en el periódico? — pregunto Bella

—Mañana, pero no llevaran una cámara. Queremos conocer el ambiente primero — nos explico — bueno mis niños, muchas gracias por todo. Los estaré llamando. Pueden retirarse hacia el restaurante, Alice tiene la dirección. El chef los estará esperando y Bella, después me agradecerás — Bella puso una mirada confusa, pero no quiso seguir insistiendo en el tema.

Ambos nos retiramos para cambiarnos de ropa, una vez que terminamos nos encontramos en el pasillo junto con los demás chicos.

— No iré — dijo determinado Jasper — sabes que odio a ese chef

— No entiendo porque lo odias tanto — reclamo Alice cruzándose de brazo — de todas manera iré — alzo la barbilla y se escucho como Emmett la aplaudía. Sin duda iban a hacer grandes amigos

— Bueno nosotros nos vamos — exclamo Rosalie con una sonrisa. Todos menos Jasper que seguía cruzados de brazos

— ¿Por qué te desagrada tanto ese chef? — pregunte curiosamente. Los demás estaban decidiendo en que autos irse y todo eso, suponía que yo me iría con Bella

— Oh, amigo mío, cuando pases cinco minutos con él te acordaras de mi — dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa — y lo odiarías también. Re-cuer-da-lo — dicho esto se fue a despedir de los otros, dándole un beso bastante apasionado a Alice

Afortunadamente ya me había acostumbrado a esas escenitas

— Bueno, ¿en qué auto nos vamos? — pregunte y por alguna extraña razón todos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros

— Te toca ir con Emmett en el Volvo — Emmett tenía una sonrisa mucho más grande, se acerco a mi y puso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros

— Siempre quise conducir un Volvo, pero nunca quise comprar uno — me explico — ya sabes, cuando las mujeres ven mi Jeep deben pensar: _"Oh Dios mío, el dueño de ese Jeep debe ser rápido, potente, veloz y fuerte en la cama"_ en cambio cuando ven un Volvo deben pensar: "Diu, este tipo debe ser tan lentito y tan precoz en la cama" — mire a las chicas que tenían sonrisas burlonas en sus caras

— Buena suerte — canturreo Rosalie con las demás chicas mientras se iban

Mire nuevamente a Emmett que tenía esa expresión de los perritos cuando los sacan a pasear

Suspire

Este sería un gran y largo viaje

.

.

.

— Amo a Taylor Swift es tan hermosa y tan virginal. Es como tú, una princesa — grito Emmett en mi oído. Finalmente lo había convencido para que se sentara en el asiento de atrás y yo me manejara. No me costó mucho convencerlo, solo le tuve que decir que si pasaba una chica sexy y lo miraba iba a pensar que era lentito y precoz — ¿Te gusta Taylor Swift?

— La verdad no la conozco — por el espejito pude ver la mirada de indignación de Emmett.

— Te has perdido la mitad de tu vida — afirmo mientras seguía cantando una canción que suponía se llamaba "Fifteen". Sabía que tenía que haberle dicho que la radio no funcionaba — me da risa esta canción. Taylor habla que su primer beso fue a los quince y mi primera vez fue a los quince. ¿Qué te paso a ti a los quince?

— Conocí a Bella — dije de forma involuntaria

— En verdad estas muy enamorado — comento Emmett y por primera vez lo vi algo más serio — me gustaría que hicieras pareja con Bella. Sería tan divertido.

Finalmente pude divisar el restaurante italiano _"__Musa Giochi__"_ donde ya se encontraba un Jeep. Nos bajamos y estoy casi seguro que Emmett se dirigió a ella dando saltitos

Alice, Rose, Emmett tenían unas sonrisas ansiosas. Sólo Bella se encontraba como yo

— No entiendo porque están tan emocionados — me alegre montones cuando Bella se separo de ellos para acercarse a mí — es sólo un restaurante

— ¡No es sólo un restaurante! — grito Alice — Acá esta el mejor chef en todo el mundo, y nosotros nos vamos a sentar con él. ¡Él trabajara en tu programa, Bella! ¡Deberías estar saltando de felicidad!

— Si yo hubiera sabido que él sería el tipo que cocina, hubiera ido a la audición con Emmett —y con esas palabras todos nos dirigimos hacia dentro del elegante restaurante. La anfitriona nos hizo pasar a un lugar más privado, donde nos encontraríamos con el famoso set.

Llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos, dejando un espacio entre Rosalie y Bella, la cual se había sentado al lado mío, para que se sentara el chef

— ¿Cómo me veo? — pregunto Rosalie a Alice mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello

— Como una diva — contesto Alice mientras se remarcaba su lápiz labial — ¿Cómo veo yo?

— Hermosa — le contesto. Estaba tan perdido del porque se estaban haciendo esas preguntas.

Mujeres, pensé

— ¿Cómo me veo yo? — pregunto Emmett ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de nosotros

Mujeres y Emmett

— Todos están bellísimos — en ese momento entro un hombre, más o menos de nuestra edad. Tenía unos ojos verdes, un poco más oscuros que los míos, y tenía una piel trigueña típica de un hombre italiano y por su vestimenta blanca deduje que era el famoso chef

— ¡Hola, Demetri! — saludó Alice parándose del asiento para darle dos besos en ambas mejillas

— ¡Alice! Estas esperando a un _bambino_ — todo lo esto lo decía con un acento tan italiano

— No es un bambino, es una _ragazza _— Demetri, que al parecer era un hombre feliz ya que no paraba de sonreír, comenzó a aplaudir

— ¡Spettacolare! — exclamo y desvió su atención a mi rubia amiga — Rosalie… — susurro tomando su mano y dándole un beso en ella. Ella sonrió coqueta

— Demetri, ¿cómo estás? — pregunto la rubia ignorando muy bien la mirada asesina de Emmett

— Bene bene , ¿y tú? — ok, ¿Por qué todos trataban de hablar con él con pequeñitas palabritas en italiano. Era innecesario

— Molto Bene — contesto guiñándole el ojo — ¿Quiénes son estos dos muchachos?

— Emmett Swan, el hombre de Rosalie — se estrecharon de manos y pude ver como Emmett hacia más fuerza de lo normal, pero el italiano no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor

— Edward Cullen — estrechamos las manos. Demetri iba a decir algo, pero su mirada se poso en la persona que estaba sentada al lado mío, o sea, Bella Swan

Oh mierda

— ¿Quién es esta _bella donna_? — pude ver como un sonrojo invadía la piel de Bella. Me hervía la sangre en pensar que él era el causante de ese sonrojo

— Bella Swan — olímpicamente me ignoro y tomo una de las suave manos de Bella y las beso por un largo tiempo, pero no fue solo eso… ¡No señor! Vi como peligrosamente el tipo acuno la cara de Bella y le dio tres besos. Uno en la frente, y dos muy cercano a sus labios

— Tú nombre no podría ser más apropiado para ti — y lamentablemente el bastardo tuvo la suerte de sentarse al lado de ella.

.

.

.

— Increible — exclamo Alice

— Maravilloso — alabo Rosalie

— Perfecto — dijo Emmett mientras se devoraba lo poco que quedaba de comida en el plato. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento comenzaría a lamerlo — Dios, Demetri cocina a la perfección, como los dioses — y como me lo imaginaba comenzó a lamer su plato. Nadie dijo nada ya que el cocinero no se encontraba presente y se encontraba en la cocina para traer los postres — No me molestaría ser su perra si me cocina así todo los días

— Pero parece que Demetri ya escogió a su perrita — murmuro Rosalie sonriendo pícaramente a Bella — ¿Cierto, Srta. Swan?

— No sé de que hablas — murmuro la castaña sonrojándose. Mentirosilla, si era bastante obvio toda la clase de coqueteo que el tipo práctico con Bella

— ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡El tipo esta muerto por ti! — exclamo Alice sonriendo, aunque no se me escapaba la mirada que me estaba dando — Además hacen una hermosa pareja

— Se ve que hay química entre ustedes dos — apunto Rosalie

— El sexo debe ser increíble con ese acento italiano — comento Emmett, haciendo que mi furia creciera y las mejillas de Bella se colorearan furiosamente

— Les traje el postre — en ese momento entro Demetri junto con otros dos camareros los cuales depositaron el plato enfrente de nosotros — Espero que te guste el chocolate, belleza mía — le coqueteo a Bella mientras le guiñaba el ojo

— Es su favorito — comento Emmett mientras comenzaba comer de su postre — Exquisito

— Delicioso — canturreo Alice — mi bebe y yo te amamos

— Si muero comiendo esto, juro por lo más sagrado que tengo, puedo decir que tuve una vina plena

— Nunca había comido algo tan rico como esto. Muchas gracias — Bella lo alabo mientras ponía la cuchara en sus labios y cerraba sus ojitos — Tienes que prometer que me enseñaras a hacer esto

— Te puedo enseñar a hacer muchas cosas — comento coqueto — ¿No vas a comer, Edgar?

— Edward — corregí — y no, muchas calorías.

— Uy, pareces una princesa que cuida su figura — todos, y cuando digo todos es porque es todos, comenzaron a reírse de mi

— ¡Buena esa! — felicito Alice

Ok, todo el mundo lo amaba

Suspire cansadamente mientras sacaba mi celular de mi bolsillo.

_«Tienes razón. En estos minutos estoy odiando al maldito chef italiano»_

Rápidamente me llego la respuesta de Jasper

_« ¿Qué dije yo? Já. Me imagino como coqueteo con Bella, sobre todo si es una chica soltera y libre. Estoy casi seguro que en este mismo momento le está hablando en italiano.¡Ese idioma es sensual! Anyway Cuida a Alice. XOXO" _

Mire a Demetri y estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que dijo Jasper.

Recordé que Demetri sería uno de los que trabajarían con nosotros dos en el matinal

Demonios

Rayos

Centellas

Maldito Chef italiano

* * *

**Hellou! Yo no deberia estar subiendo cap XD o sea sí, pero deberia estar haciendo unas tarjetas de inglés y hacer el vocabulario de Lenguaje, pero me dije: "Coona, sube capitulo hoy dia. Antes que se termine Agosto". Acá estamos **

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews *w* que me alegran montones. Mon-to-nes ;D pero no me recuerdo que si los devolvi... asi que si no los devolvi me avisan para devolverlos. Lo siento mis niñas, he estado tan ocupada con las pruebas y colegio D: y más pruebas **

**Asi que si les gusto este capitulo, me dejan un bello review que yo tratare devolver con el mismo amor. Con respecto a este cap, ya sera el turno de Bella de sufrir *ñaka-ñaka* asi que don't worry, que no siempre sufrira nuestro Eddie**

**¡Las amo! **

**XOXO**

**.Coona.**

_u r the best thing that's ever been mine (8)_


	14. ¡Querida madre!

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de esta grandiosa saga, yo solo juego con sus personajes por sana entretención. La trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la otra animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria.

* * *

**¡Buenos días, Forks!**

**

* * *

**

** XIII:** ¡Querida madre!

— ¿Bella? — pregunte confundido mientras me acercaba a ella para darle un suave beso en su mejilla — ¿Qué haces aquí? — ella simplemente rodo los ojos y bebió un poco de su taza de café

— Acuérdate que hoy comenzaba a trabajar en el diario. Contigo —contesto ella. Bella se paró de su asiento, me fije que su puesto con su computadora estaba al frente conmigo y tenía una plaquita que decía: _'Swan'_.

¿Por qué se me había olvidado que Bella comenzaba a trabajar hoy día?

Oh claro, estúpido italiano.

Todo el mundo idolatraba a ese cocinero. Así que ayer cuando llegue a mi casa me entro la depresión y, después de comerme una barra entera de chocolate, me quede dormido temprano. Luego recibí una llamada de Jasper y Alice para informarme que Bella no estaría jamás con ese italiano. ¿Por qué estaban tan seguros de eso? Oh si, por la _intuición _de mi hermana

— ¡Cullen! ¡Swan! — sentí la voz de Cayo llamándonos. Le indique a Bella que se sentara y encendiera su computadora para no recibir un reto por parte de él. Sabía que nuestro jefe era hiriente cuando lo quería, ¿Cuántas veces me dijo fracasado? Quería proteger a Bella de él — ¿Quién es Swan? — trate, de verdad que trate de no rodar mis ojos, pero me fue imposible

¿Acaso era tan estúpido como para no ver que en el puesto donde se encontraba una mujer decía "Swan"?

O peor…

¿Acaso no se acordaba de mi apellido y no podía sacar por deducción que Cullen era el que estaba trabajando para él desde hace unos meses?

Creo que tendría que acostumbrarme a ser olvidado

— Swan a mi oficina — bramo Cayo antes de darme una mirada envenenada — Espera, ¿Tu apellido es Swan, verdad?... me refiero a que proviene de Swan, Charlie Swan, ¿o no?

— Soy su hija — informo e inmediatamente Cayo cambio su postura e increíblemente se mostro más frio

— ¿Cómo está Renee? — pregunto él tratando de ser indiferente, pero fallando en el intento

— Está embarazada — dijo Bella con una sonrisilla en su rostro, muy diferente al rostro de Cayo que se encontraba en shock, casi podía ver una mirada de dolor en él

— ¿Renee está embarazada?... ¿Charlie es el padre? — Bella asintió y el semblante de Cayo se volvió triste — Yo, bue, uhm, dile a… a…

Y sin decir ninguna palabra más se marcho de allí

— ¿Cayo siempre es así? — pregunto Bella frunciendo el ceño confundida mientras miraba como Cayo cerraba la puerta de la oficina con un sonoro portazo

— Cayo es… raro — me encogí de hombro y volví a sentarme en mi escritorio

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Comenzar a buscar noticias o cosas así? — pregunto ella imitando mi acción mientras hacia sonar las teclas del teclado, pero sin escribir nada en realidad

— Nosotros, o sea, los de menor rango no tenemos el derecho de buscar nuestras propias noticias y reportajes. Tenemos que esperar a Cayo — nos quedamos en un silencio, esperando que por arte de magia nuestro jefe se apareciera y así comenzáramos a trabajar como todos mis demás compañeros lo hacían

Pero no

— ¿Qué hacemos? — pregunto Bella una vez que pasaron diez minutos silenciosos

— No lo sé — respondí sinceramente

— ¿Juguemos un juego online? — rápidamente asentí como un adolescente emocionado. Estuvimos jugando bastante tiempo a diversos juegos que encontramos online. Aunque lo mejor fue cuando la dejaba ganar y ella comenzaba a dar pequeños aplausos emocionados

— No puedo creer lo malo que eres — comento mientras daba vuelta la pantalla de su computadora para mostrarme que en ella salía escrito con signo de exclamación un _"ganaste"_ bien grande — y eso que había jugado horriblemente mal. Ademas agreguémosle el dato que le juego era de pelea y era de hombre… solo digo

— Bella, te deje ganar — admití con una sonrisa. Yo era hombre y si quería podría ganarle con los ojos cerrados en ese jueguito

— Quizás los jueguitos de peleas no son lo tuyo. Un pajarito me dijo que tu disfrutabas mucho más esos juego de salón de belleza donde podías cortar el pelo y maquillarla

— ¡Alice! Ella me obligaba a jugarlo — dije desesperado

Mentí

Al principio Alice me había obligado a jugarlo porque no sabia que color de labios le vendría bien a la mujer computarizada, pero luego me fije que en ese mismo juego se podía crear a personas

Cree a Bella

Era mi Bella computarizada

Así que jugaba a maquillarla para nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer concierto de rock y cosas así. Era tan… raro cuando adolescente, pero me gustaba culpar a la desesperación

— Yo solo estaba bromeando a que jugabas a "Barbie, el salón de belleza" pero creo que es verdad — susurro incrédula — algún día hablaremos de esto, aunque es bastante divertido. Acá viene… Cayo — me di vuelta y me di cuenta que mi jefe se había arreglado y tenía un ramo de flores en sus manos

— Srita Swan y Sr Cullen — nos saludo formalmente — les informo que hay dos noticias; la primera es ir a entrevistar a la señora que vive con cincuenta gatos en su casa; la segunda se trata de hacer una entrevista con una importante autora ganadora del best-seller. Se puso contenta cuando supo que iban a entrevistarla desde Forks, ya que su libro está inspirado en nuestra ciudad

Sonreí con ansias, la verdad creo que Cayo me estimaba mucho más desde que reporteé la noticia del robo de cajeros automáticos. Además entrevistar a esa autora sería muy beneficioso para mi carrera

— ¿Cuál de los dos entrevistara a la autora? — pregunto Bella y vi sus ojitos brillando. Pobre Bella, pero eso era la típica mala suerte del primerizo. Era obvio que el de más experiencia tendría que entrevistarla

— Usted tendrá el honor de entrevistar a la autora, Srta. Swan — Bella jadeo sorpresiva

— ¿Es enserio? ¡Oh Dios mío! Yo me he leído todos los libros y tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle — comento emocionada, muy a diferencia de mi — ¡Muchísimas gracias! En verdad Cayo

— De nada. Ahora le daré el numero para que se comunique con ella, pero antes… — replico él cortésmente — Srta. Swan, ¿podría darme la dirección del hogar donde viven sus padres? Son… uhm, requisitos que me pidió Caroline… creo que, uhm, quiere… tu me entiendes

— Bueno — Bella tomo uno de esos papelitos amarillos y escribió algo en el — acá esta — y una sonrisa macabra se poso en el rostro de Cayo

— Muchas gracias — exclamo, pero su mirada seguía fija en el papel como si fuera la cosa más sagrada que había visto

— De nada — contesto Bella extrañada

— Bueno Cullen, anda a entrevistar a la señora de los gatos por favor. Acá… — Cayo rebusco en sus bolsillos para finalmente sacar un papel — Vete ahora Cullen. Muchas gracias Bella

Mire hacia el lado y vi una Bella completamente emocionada. Yo también estaría emocionado si me tocara entrevistar a una autora importante como ella, pero como la vida me odia… me tendría que conformar entrevistando a la loca de los gatos.

.

.

.

— Y finalmente este es Boby — le di una mirada incrédula. Esta señora llamada Gertrudis me había mostrado sus 50 "gatos" de los cuales 5 eran perros, 8 eran hámster y 10 pájaros, cuando le quise decir que no todos eran gatos comenzó a amenazarme y a decirme que todos eran gatos y que yo no tenía el "poder" especial para verlo

— Por qué…uhm — la verdad no sabía que preguntar. Además mi mente me dabas otras preguntas que yo debería estar haciéndole a una autora famosa — ¿Por qué tiene tantos…gatos? —escribí esa pregunta en mi cuaderno de mala gana

— Porque los gatos serán la salvación cuando estemos en pleno Apocalipsis. ¡El apocalipsis esta aquí junto con la presencia del diablo! Los gatos me salvaran, sobre todo el gato rey

— ¿Gato rey? — la verdad no sabía si tenerle miedo o reírme

— ¡Constantino! — la vieja grito y apareció el gato más feo que he visto. No tenía pelos y era extremadamente delgado; lentamente vi como el gato comenzaba acercarse a mí para subirse en mi regazo. Para ser simpático acaricie una de sus orejas

Error

El gato comenzó a mostrar sus garras y a gruñir escandalosamente. Paso un perro a su lado ladrando y el puto gato comenzó a rasguñarme el cuello y parte de mi mejilla

— ¡Bebe su sangre, Constantino! ¡Bébela! — le grito la señora loca al gato. Con miedo me pare, dude si en despedirme o no, pero su expresión de ojos saltones y los gatos juntos me dio miedo.

Literalmente salí corriendo de ese lugar hasta que llegue a mi auto

Comencé a conducir sin rumbo fijo hasta que vi un Mc Donald para poder pedir comida chatarra. Una vez que mi auto se lleno de hamburguesas, helado y coca-cola me estacione en un lugar tranquilo para devorar la comida

Llegue a un punto en que no sabía si lo que había en mi mejilla era sangre por el accidente del gato o kétchup

Escuche la melodía en mi celular y me di cuenta de que mi querida hermana me llamaba

Gemí

— ¿Qué ocurre Alice? — pregunte mientras tomaba lo que quedaba de mi coca-cola

— Tengo grandiosas noticias, Edward — me contesto mi hermana. Sabia por experiencia que las grandiosas noticias para Alice eran horribles noticias para mi

— Alice, ¿son muy importantes? — pregunte algo temeroso

— Son excelentes noticias, pero antes como yo soy la hermana educada te preguntare como estas — rodee mis ojos mientras comía unas de las pocas papas fritas que me quedaban — ¿Cómo has estado, Eddie? ¿Cómo ha ido el primer día de trabaja con mi futura cuñada y tu futura novia/esposa/madre de tus hijos?

— Para Bella el día ha ido excelente — comente con algo de envidia

— ¡Oh si! La he llamado y me ha contestado tan feliz. Dijo que la escritora era muy dulce y ella como fan pudo hacer muchas preguntas y que prometieron llamarse de nuevo. Te juro que casi pude ver los ojitos de Bella brillando de esa manera

Aunque me hubiera gustado hacer la entrevista de Bella… su felicidad era mi felicidad.

— Me alegro mucho por ella. Se lo merece — admití honestamente

— ¿Qué tuviste que hacer tú? — pregunto ella con curiosidad

— Entreviste a una vieja loca que pensaba que todos los animales eran gatos y que ellos nos salvarían del apocalipsis. Fue simplemente genial, sobre todo la parte en que el gato me ataco — comente con sarcasmo. Mi ceño se frunció aun más por escuchar su risilla

— Esta es una de las razones por las cuales mi bebe te amara — dijo ella haciendo que mi sonrisa apareciera — por lo menos sabes que esa noticia tuya causara furor. Ya veo a todos los adolescentes riéndose de la vieja loca de los gatos

— A todo esto, ¿Cómo te encuentras tu, hermanita? — Alice nuevamente rio

— Estoy muy bien, aunque Jazz anda un poco nervioso porque mis antojos últimamente han sido de comida _italiana _— gruñi al recordar a ese tipo

— ¿Cuáles son las grandiosas noticias? — pregunte para cambiar el tema

— Prepárate — me advirtió Alice — ¡Mama y papa volvieron a esta ciudad! ¡Están aquí! Esme me llamo y me dijo que te extrañaba mucho y que estaba orgulloso de ti. Igual que papa. Ellos se quedaran en nuestras antigua casa y creo que será permanente porque ya terminaron sus vacaciones de viajar por el mundo y esas cosas

— ¡Eso es grandioso! — exclame como un niño pequeño — los extraño mucho — y era verdad. Ambos eran muy cercanos a mi hasta que me compre mi propio departamento para independizarme

— En la noche cenaremos con ellos — informo Alice

— Genial, ¿Dónde? — lo único que no pedía era no ir nuevamente donde ese italiano

— Bueno, uhm… — gemi. Este era el momento donde las noticias buenas se transformaban en malas para mí

— ¿Cenaremos con ese tipo italiano que me quiere quitara mi Bella? ¡No es justo Alice! ¡Yo la vi primero! — razone lo que estaba diciendo cuando escuche la escandalosa risa de mi hermana

— Primero: Bella no es un objeto. Segundo: No iremos donde Demetri — aseguro

— ¿Dónde iremos? — pregunte mas aliviado

— Cenaremos en una casa… — espere expectante a que siguiera — ¡Cenaremos en la casa de los Swan! — lo soltó todo de golpe

— ¿Qué? — pregunte incrédulo

— Es que le conté a mama y papa sobre tu nuevo trabajo. Le conté sobre Bella y resulta que Esme es muy unida a Renee. Asi que hablando de temas y temas quedamos en que realizaríamos una cena de bienvenida en la casa de Charlie con Renee… allí estará Bella.

— ¿Tú no iras? — pregunté nervioso. Si Alice no estaba, ¿Quién desviaría la atención de Bella cuando mi querida madre me avergonzara si no estaba Alice?

— No, pero yo desayune con ellos. Es tu turno de ser el buen hermano — contesto ella con una sonrisa

— Sabes que amo a mama y a papa, pero… estaremos en frente de Bella — dije como un niño frustrado

— Ey, ¿te acuerdas cuando trajiste a Jasper a la casa y le contestaste que era mi novio? ¿No crees que papa me hizo pasar una vergüenza? — recordé ese día, pero había una gran diferencia. Que el papa sea sobre protector con la hija, era algo que a la gente le parecía tierno. Que la mama sea mucho más sobre protectora con el hijo era algo que hacia que la gente se burlase de mi

Yo era el único Cullen que no era amado por la gente en secundaria

Misterios de la vida

— ¿A qué hora es la cena? ¿Bella lo sabe? — ya estaba resignado. Solo esperaba que Esme no trajera consigo las fotos mias de bebe o contara cosas de la secundaria…

Como mi amor por Bella

Afortunadamente nunca le dije el nombre y el apellido, pero sabía todo lo que pasaba. Mi mami era mi diario de vida

— Bella quiere conocer a tus padres, además quiere ver cómo anda su futuro hermanito — dijo tiernamente — me tengo que ir. Confío en que tu ropa estará impecable paran esta noche, ya sabes, puede que esta sea una noche decisiva. Buena suerte, tigre

Suspire

Mire hacia abajo y vi que mi blanca camisa tenía unas pequeñas manchas rojas por el kétchup, un poco de helado y algo mayonesa con mostaza

Era todo un cerdito

Edward, el cochinito

— Genial — gemí mientras ponía mi cabeza en el volante — Ge-nial

.

.

.

— Buena camisa — Bella señalo mi camisa de color rosa con una sonrisa — tiene bastante estilo.

— Es de Emmett — como si el destino lo quisiera, Emmett me había llamado justo en el momento en que yo iba camino a mi casa. Le conté sobre mi accidente y el imbécil me dijo: "No te preocupes, yo tengo algo que te va a servir. Bella se mojara cuando te vea con mi camisa"

El punto es que la sexy camisa que Emmett predicaba era una puta camisa rosada.

Estaba seguro que Perez Hilton la ocupaba

— Edward, antes de que entremos… tengo que advertirte de Renee — dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente — ella es un poco… bueno, haya lo veras. Solo espero que no te espante

— Te advierto la misma cosa con mi madre — susurre

— Bueno, creo que es hora — Bella dio un suspiro y toco el timbre. No tardo mucho tiempo para que una señora embarazada junto a otra señora de cabellos caramelos se acercaran

— ¡Mi bebe! — ambas gritaron al unisono. Esme inmediatamente se acerco a mí y acuno mi cara con sus manos y luego repartió besitos por mi cara. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Renee se tocaba su pancita y gritaba "pateo" "pataditas" mientras Bella estaba sonriendo hermosamente . Bufe. Yo pensaba que le estaba pasando a Bella lo mismo que a mi

— Estas tan grande, mi amor — susurro Esme — eres todo un hombrecito

— Lo sé, mama — sonreí tiernamente — te extrañe

— Yo también mi niño lindo de Dios — rodee los ojos

— Esme, te quiero presentar a Bella — Renee se nos acerco muy emocionada — Bella querida, ella es Esme

— ¡Querida eres hermosa! — grito mi madre mientras la abrazaba — ¡Serias una pareja perfecta para Edward! ¡Me imagino su boda! ¡oh! Sus hijos…

Oh mama…

— ¡Cierto! Ya me imagino cómo serán sus hijos. Ojitos chocolates, pelo cobrizo — Bella y yo estábamos sonrojados y nuestras mamas reían juntas. Eran mala. Afortunadamente Charlie y Carlisle hicieron acto de presencia

— Hey, Ed…Edwin... no, no es Edwin, es Edward, ¿cierto? — me saludo Charlie con un apretón de manos. Bue, por lo menos había recordado mi nombre

— Cariño, ella es Bella. La que trabajara con Edward en el matinal — informo Esme emocionada

— Mucho gusto, Bella — saludo mi padre cordialmente

— ¡Sr. Cullen! ¿Cómo se ha olvidado de mi? ¡Yo era la chica de los dos pies izquierdo en el hospital! — informo Bella e inmediatamente Carlisle la reconoció

— Marcaste un record en el hospital. ¡Tantas visitas que hiciste! — dijo Carlisle.

Mierda

¿Bella recordaba a todas las putas personas menos a mi?

— La cena esta lista — informo Renee — ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen! — todos dimos un paso y entramos hacia la acogedora casita de Bella. Sonreí al ver las fotos infantiles de Bella.

Nos acomodaron de manera que quede al lado de Bella y al frente mío estaba Esme, aunque ella solamente se dedicaba a mirar a Bella

— Sabes que Bella… — comenzó a decir Esme. Inmediatamente me tense — te pareces mucho a una almohada que tenia Edward en la secundaria

Oh Dios mío

Mi mama no acaba de decir eso

Mi mama no acababa de revelar sobre mi "Bellalmohada"

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Bella confundida

— Si, su almohada tenía ojos café y pelos ondulados castaños. Esa almohada representaba muchas cosas — dijo Esme riendo, pero luego su expresión cambio. Estaba jodidamente asustado — ¡Ya sé quién eres! ¡Oh Bella, eras tú! ¡Siempre fuiste tú!

— ¿De que hablas, Esme? — pregunto una Renee divertida

— Bella, Edward te am…

— ¡Mama! — grite para interrumpir lo que se le iba a decir — ¡Mama! — grite nuevamente y esta vez busque una excusa para mi interrupción — yo, uhm, yo… — lo único que quiera era desviar el tema

— ¿Por qué tienes una camisa rosada? — pregunte mi padre y mentalmente le agradecí

— Porque soy gay — dije riendo, pero por alguna razón todos se paralizaron

Mierda, que he dicho…

¡Era una puta broma!

— Siempre he tenido ese presentimiento — dijo Esme parándose de su asiento para llegar a mi lado — pero no importa mi corazoncito, nosotros lo amamos como es. Y me alegra que no lo ocultes, creo que tu camisa es una demostración de lo que eres

Estaba en shock

Y lo único que pude pensar fue que mañana buscaría a la vieja loca de los gatos para que mandara al rey gato a matar a Alice por organizar esta cena.

* * *

**H**ellou **sweethearts** *w*

**¿Como han estado? ¡Lo siento mucho por mi retraso! pero en Septiembre se cerraba el trismestre y la idea era subirlo, pero bue. Mañana tengo colegio y son las 1:00 de la mañana, pero solamente por uds subo cap a estas horas donde deberia estar durmiendo **

**¡Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! Tambien a Li por dejar un review en los 13 cap que llevamos *w***

** ¡Las adoro! y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo para que me dejen un sweet review para yo tratar de devolver el review :D **

**¡Las amo!**

**XOXO**

**.Coona. **

_u are the only exception (8)_


	15. Tanya puta Denali

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de esta grandiosa saga, yo solo juego con sus personajes por sana entretención. La trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la otra animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria.

* * *

**¡Buenos días, Forks!

* * *

**

**XIV:** Tanya -puta- Denali

Esto era el cielo

¡Oh si!

Me sentía como si estuviera viviendo un sueño adolescente. Ahora entendía a Katy Perry y a su cancioncita.

Este era lejos uno de los mejores momentos de mi tan desgraciada vida

¿Dónde estaba Bella Swan?

Bella Swan estaba recostada en mi, su cabeza estaba descansando en mi hombro y uno de sus brazos estaba en mi espalda mientras que unas de sus manos estaba en mi pecho.

¿Cómo demonios Bella había llegado allí?

Después de cenar y explicar una y otra y otra vez que no era gay que eso había sido una broma y que los objetivos de la broma son que la gente se ría, cosa que obviamente no pasa en mi vida, mi madre me pidió disculpas por todos los medios. Así que la familia entera se sentó en el sofá, donde las mamas estuvieron calladas para joderla más.

Charlie y Carlisle fueron los encargados de guiar la charla

Grave error

Ambos tipos lo único que hacían era hablar del hospital y de la estación de policía. No hablaban sobre graciosas anécdotas, sino sobre unas leyes y cosas por ese estilo

Luego, los cuatros se habían ido a buscar al postre. Sentí la cabeza de Bella en mi y unos segundos después sentí sus pausadas respiraciones

Estaba dormida

O sea, podríamos decir que Bella había dormido conmigo

— ¡Se ven demasiado adorables! — cuando escuche la voz emocionada de mi madre cerré mis ojos y pretendí estar dormido. Nadie arruinaría este momento. Casi podía ver a Esme rebotando en el sillón, suponía que estaba feliz ya que mi humor con esto mejoraría y no estaría enojada con ella

— Nunca entendí porque no fueron amigos en el instituto— dijo Renee — nunca debí haber escuchado a Charlie, gracias a él Bella fue a la escuela de la reserva y no a la de Forks

— ¿No que la escuela de la reserva es exclusiva? — pregunto Esme

— Sí, pero Bella ya era uno de ellos — Renee rio — quizás si hubiera estudiado desde la primaria, se hubieran hechos amigos o algo así. Quizás deberíamos haber arreglado el matrimonio, a estas alturas tendríamos nietos y estarían casados

— No era mala idea — comento Esme — pero el destino los queria juntos. El destino los juntos de nuevo, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano

— ¿Por qué lo dices con tanta convicción? — pregunto Renee

Oh por favor mamá no digas

No digas nada…

— Cuando Edward iba en secundaria… — oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda…

— ¿Qué hora es? — dije con la voz más soñolienta que podía. Inconscientemente le di una mirada asesina a mi madre, cosa que para ella no paso inadvertida

— Ya es tarde ya, creo que deberías despertar a Bella — comento Renee. Mire hacia el lado y delicadamente moví su hombro mientras le susurraba los _"Bella, despierta"_ _"Vamos, dormilona"._ Todo eso bajo la atenta mirada de nuestras madres. Finalmente, Bella abrió sus lindos ojitos y se tallo la cara

— Lo siento — dijo Bella bostezando

— No te preocupes, querida — contesto Esme

— Creo que es hora de dormir — dijo Renee — ¡Charlie y Carlisle, vengan para despedirnos! — ellos aparecieron y luego de un "tenemos que juntarnos luego" "lo siento por la charla" y cosas así logramos despedirnos

— ¡Edward! — llamo Bella antes de que me marchara por la puerta

— ¿Si? — llegue a su lado. Los dos estábamos en el umbral de la puerta.

— Me gusto mucho esta cena — dijo Bella sonrojada — nos… nos vemos mañana — y delicadamente ella me dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios — Adiós, Edward. Hoy dormiré en la casa de mis padres

Oh dios

A pesar de todas las cosas malas al inicio de la cena, ganarse un beso de Bella lo valía todo…

Las cosas estaban comenzado a ir mejor

— Disculpe, ¿esta es la dirección de los Swan? — un tipo me pregunto. Era joven, unos quince años, y tenia en sus manos un ramo de flores rojas. Mientras seguía observando el ramo, me di cuenta que en el lazo salía escrito:

_« Para la Swan más hermosa de todo el mundo…»_

Oh mierda

¿Quién era el gilipollas que le había mandado esas flores a Bella?

_Demetri, el italiano _

— ¿Sabes que, uhm, quieres que entregue estas flores por ti? — pregunte. La idea era que yo le iba a entregar estas flores a Bella. No iba a dejar que el tonto de Demetri me ganara

— ¿Eso no va contra mi ética moral? — pregunto dudoso

— Toma $20 dólares y yo entrego esto — obviamente el chiquillo me paso las flores y luego se fue

Volví a caminar hacia la casa de Bella y toque el timbre con el ramo de flores en mano

— ¿Edward? — dije Bella abriendo un poco la puerta

— Olvide entregar esto — le mostré el ramo de flores y se lo entregue — para la Swan más bonita — dije tratando de ser seductor

— ¡Oh mira, una tarjeta! — dijo Bella tiernamente mientras la abría y leía

Mi plan y mi grandiosa idea se había ido a la mierda

Lo peor de todo fue la mirada que me dio Bella

Felicitaciones, Cullen. Jodela como siempre la jodes

— ¿Renee? — pregunto Bella incrédula

— ¿Renee? — pregunte confundido. Bella me pasó la tarjeta y ahí comprendí todo

La Swan más bonita era de Renee

— ¿Por qué Cayo te mando a entregarle las flores a mi madre? — formulo la pregunta un poco ruda, pero luego abrió los ojos y su boca tan grande. Me dio miedo pensar por lo que pasaba por su cabeza — ¿¡Te gusta Renee!

— ¿¡Qué! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! — oh mierda, en verdad era un estúpido — yo, uhm, yo… me encontré con el chico del correo y… bue, él me comento que estaba cansado y yo le dije que yo iba a entregar la flores… y… ¡No me gusta Renee!

— Ok, ok… uhm, yo, te veo mañana — iba a replicar algo, pero Bella cerró la puerta

¿Habrá algún record guiness para al estupidez?

Porque estaba seguro que yo me lo llevaría con creces

.

.

.

_Bella POV_

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Se me fue por completo! ¡Lo olvide! ¡Soy tan mala productora! — con Edward nos miramos confundidos, pero nuevamente dirigimos la mirada hacia Caroline

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó Edward tratando de calmar a Caroline

— La productora del programa más exitoso de Seattle, o sea, _"Una noche con todos"_ me ha llamado para confirmar si ustedes dos hoy iban a ir a la entrevista. Les dije que sí, es que… les prometo que he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y hace mucho tiempo que no ejercía como productora. Lo siento mucho, chicos

— ¿Estaremos en el programa? ¿Cómo entrevistados? — pregunte curiosa. Nunca en mi vida se me había pasado por la cabeza que algún día estaría en ese programa…

— Exactamente. He hablado con Cayo y me dijo que ustedes no eran importantes hoy, así que en una hora más tenemos que juntarnos en el canal y para conducir hasta Seattle. Tendrán que llevar ropa porque pasaran la noche afuera. Ya reservamos la habitación de ustedes, espero que no les moleste dormir juntos…

— ¿Juntos? — preguntó Edward con los ojos abiertos como plato — ¿Juntos, juntos?

— Bue, la verdad no se qué tan juntos dormirán — dijo pícaramente — pero sólo podemos conseguir una habitación con una sola cama

— Uhm, ok — entonces dormiría en una cama junto a Edward Cullen…

— Entonces… ¿nos vemos en una hora? — pregunto Caroline esperanzada

— Por mi está bien — contesto Edward sonriendo tan bellamente como él sabia

Involuntariamente me sonroje y sonreí

— Por mí también está bien — conteste y en ese momento con Edward sentimos como Caroline nos rodeaba con sus brazos

— ¡Muchas gracias, chicos! ¡Son los mejores! ¡Les prometo que en el programa lo pasaran bomba! — dijo Caroline

Bue, esperaba pasarla bien junto a la artificial mujer que tenia como conductora

A la cual odiaba

Ugh, odiaba con todo mi ser a Tanya Denali

.

.

.

— ¡Despierten tortolitos! — sentí la voz de Caroline, pero lo que más sentí fue un deslumbrante olor proveniente de un cuello… el cual inmediatamente reconocí como el cuello de Edward — ¡Llegamos!

Con Edward nos miramos sonrojados y luego nos volvimos a separar

Segunda vez que me quedaba dormida encima de Edward

Todo un record

— Es bastante grande — sentí que decía Edward mientras miraba por la ventana para ver al enorme edificio que al frente — se ve que es importante

— ¡Por favor! ¿Acaso no has visto nunca "_Una noche con todos"_? — pregunto Caroline perpleja a la vez que nosotros nos bajamos del vehículo y caminábamos hacia el gran edificio

— Nunca lo he visto — admitió él

— Entonces quedaras babeando con Tanya Denali — comento Caroline guiñándole el ojo pícaramente

— ¿Ustedes son de Forks TV? — se nos acerco un productor y comenzó a hablar aceleradamente — por supuesto que lo son. Tu, chica, ve a vestirte rápido; en tu camarín encontraras tu vestido. Lo mismo para ti, muchacho

— ¿Dónde están los vestuarios? — pregunto Edward

— ¡Dios, que hice para merecer esto! — grito exageradamente el productor — Final del pasillo, hay uno que dice "mujer" y ahí entrara la chica y otro que dice "hombre" y ahí entrarás tú. Luego se juntaran en maquillaje para, obviamente, maquillarlos. ¿Han entendido eso? ¿Tendré que explicarlo con un dibujito? — dijo sarcásticamente y luego se marcho

Con Edward no dirigimos hacia el final del pasillo y después nos separamos. Mi camarín tenía un gran espejo que ocupaba casi toda la pared, en una parte tenía un vestido colgado con unos tacones a juego. Me acerque y tome el vestido en mis manos, era de un color negro con unas gruesas líneas blancas que le daban un toque moderno, tenía un solo tirante y la parte final me llegaba hasta el muslo. Era bonito

Rápidamente y para no perder tiempo me quite la ropa me puse el vestido y luego los tacones

Me veía bonita

Me dirigí hacia maquillaje donde inmediatamente una señora me tiro en la silla y comenzaron a arreglar mi cabello y a maquillarme. Decidí relajarme cerrando mis ojos y pensando en cosas bonitas… como Edward

— ¿En necesario el lápiz labial? — sentí que alguien preguntaba a mi lado. Abrí un ojo para ver quién era, aunque estaba segura que por su aterciopelada voz era Edward. No me había equivocado, aunque con mi compañero de trabajo nos habíamos quedado mirando por un tiempo

No entendía como Edward nunca fue un casa novas en la secundaria, sin duda era el muchacho más lindo de todo el instituto

— No es necesario el lápiz labial — dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, pero por el espejo que se encontraba al frente mío pude ver como Tanya Denali, con un escotado y largo vestido. Sus operadas bubis estaban a punto de salirse

A veces cuando la veía me sentía como si estuviera viendo porno

— Gracias — dijo Edward mientras se paraba para saludarla — en verdad no quería usar eso. Me siento femenino

— No te preocupes, querido. Tus labios por si solos se ven apetitosos y… — descaradamente ella bajo sus ojos azules para posarse en la entrepierna de Edward — y es imposible que parezcas femenino — ronroneo tratando de ser sexy, bue, ella era sexy, pero eso no le quita lo perra

La odiaba antes… ahora solo la quería ver en el infierno y ver que pasaba con toda la silicona que tenia en su sistema

Reí torpemente

Sería divertido ver eso

— Estas listas — me dijo la maquilladora. Le di las gracias y me pare para reunirme con Edward

— Esta… hermosa — me sonroje cuando Edward me dio ese cumplido. Lo mire fijamente por un momento para analizar su ropa, se veía elegante, pero jovial

— Tú también — dije señalándolo

— ¡Chicos, es hora! — nos grito la productora y ambos entramos al estudio. Habían unos sillones donde iban los invitados y al otro lado estaba la reina Denali. También había algo de público. Con Edward nos sentamos para que Tanya comenzara el programa

Se encendieron las cámaras y el público comenzó a aplaudir

— Buenas noches y bienvenidos a "Una noches con todos". Esta noche será una noche especial, ya que no tendremos invitados de lujos, pero tenemos a los próximos animadores del primer matinal de Forks TV… ¡Isabella Swan y Edward, sexy, Cullen! — grito y sentimos como las cámaras se movían hacia nuestros rostros

Agradecía que esto fuera un programa grabado o sino estaríamos haciendo el ridículo en vivo y en directo

"_saluden, rían… ¡hagan algo!" _sentí como nos decía el director por el sono que teníamos en la oreja

— Bueno… — comenzó a decir Tanya — ustedes trabajan juntos y fueron a la secundaria juntos… ¿Nunca han sido pareja?

— No — contestamos al mismo tiempo

— ¡Excelente! — comento Tanya mientras miraba al publico y sonreía como una prostituta. La odiaba — ¿No creen que nos veríamos lindos juntos? ¿Una rubia de ojos azules con un cobrizo de ojos verdes?

— El verde se ve mucho más lindo con un chocolate — comente involuntariamente y luego mis mejillas se colorearon avergonzadas

— ¿Les gustan los vampiros? Escuche por ahí que hiciste una entrevista a la escritora de esos exitosos libros, ¿cómo fue la experiencia? — me sorprendi, por lo menos habia formulado una pregunta inteligente

— Fue bastante emocionante para mí… — comencé a decir hasta que ella me interrumpió

— Maravilloso, Edward. ¿Vampiros o Hombres lobos?, ¿Cuál de los dos serias tu? — rodee los ojos. Estas eran las preguntas normales de Tanya

— Uhm… vampiro — se escucharon varios gritos femeninos del publico

— Bueno, ¿tú me morderías? — pregunto Tanya seductoramente y luego hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para exhibir su cuello — ¡Vamos, Eddie! ¡Muérdeme!

Edward comenzó a dudar, pero finalmente se paro del sillón y camino hacia Tanya.

Y la mordió

¿Quién iba a pensar que el geek del instituto mordería a la puta de la televisión?

La vida da tantas vueltas

— Creo que lo justo es que seria que yo te mordiera a ti — ambos estaban parados y Tanya acerco su cuerpo peligrosamente al cuerpo de Edward, con una de sus manos tiro la cabeza de Edward y lo mordió…

Lo mordió y lo lamio…

Estaba segura que veía una cosilla rojiza en el cuello de Edward

Suspire y conté hasta diez mientras me imaginaba reventando uno de los pechos de Tanya como si se tratara de un globo

Sonreí, me sentí un poquito mejor

.

.

.

Estábamos llegando a mi parte favorita del programa de Tanya. El final. Había soportado 45 minutos de un coqueteo bastante obvio entre Edward y la ramera rubia

— Para despedir tengo que felicitar a vestuario porque ambos se ven hermosos — comento Tanya, aunque solamente se dedico a mirar a Edward

— Tú igual te ves bien, con el vestido rojo eres como una caperucita más sensual — Edward se sonrojo al decir esto. Imbécil

— ¿Entonces tú serias el lobo feroz? — pregunto ella pícaramente

— Soy más como un… león — contesto Edward

— Muero por verte en acción, león — ronroneo sensualmente y luego se dirigió a las cámaras, ¿era la única persona que tomo eso claramente como una indirecta sexual? Estúpido Edward — Bueno, eso fue todo en…"una noche con todos" Ciao

Ugh, hasta el nombre del programa era puto. Una noche con todos, así le gustaba a Tanya

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi camarín y luego me quede afuera esperando a que Edward saliera para irnos al hotel. Tardaron unos cinco minutos para que un sonriente Edward llegara a mi lado

— ¿Eso fue divertido, no? — me pregunto Edward sonriendo — Tanya es muy simpática

— Y muy puta… — no pude evitar comentar

— ¿Estas celosa? — pregunto con una estúpida sonrisilla de suficiencia en su rostro

— ¿Por qué debería estar celosa? — replique algo brusca — Déjame decirte Edward que el solo pensamiento de tener celos es demasiado ilógico

— Tanya es linda — nuevamente comento él

— Y es puta, pero bueno, si así es tu estilo Edward… — para distraerme conecte mi Ipod y me puse los auriculares y me dedique a escuchar música. No quería seguir escuchando los comentarios de halagos hacia Tanya

Y sí, estaba completamente celosa

Y ese sentimiento lo había tenido en una sola ocasión cuando Angela se había acercado a Edward

Recordé a mi Edward del instituto y no pude evitar mirar al Edward actual y sonreírle

Al fin y al cabo el Edward que me gustaba cuando llegue al instituto era el mismo hombre que estaba a mi lado

* * *

**Hola!, bueno, siento que no me demore mucho esta vez, pero en verdad no sé xd. ¿Como estan?. Yo les queria pedir perdon por no devolver algunos reviews, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo. Ya saben, colegio y todo esas cosas que torturan *cries*. ****¿Les gusto el cap?. Sí, esta vez fue el turno de Bella para sufrir muahahah :B y sí, algunas personillas tenian razon y Bella tuvo un crush con Edward en el instituto *cejas-cejas* **

**¡Muchisimas gracias por todos su reviews! En verdad me hacen muy muy feliz saber que esta historia les gusta *u* me emociono *happy tears* y espero que sigan asi, dejandome reviews para que yo pueda sonreir y estar feliz! **

**¡Las amo!**

**XOXO**

**.Coona.**

_cause u know that ur toxic (8)_


	16. ¡Tengo una mala reputación!

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de esta grandiosa saga, yo solo juego con sus personajes por sana entretención. La trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la otra animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria.

* * *

**¡Buenos días, Forks!

* * *

**

**XV: ¡Tengo mala reputación!**

— ¿Cuántos minutos quedan? — pregunto Emmett mientras se sentaba en mi sillón, comenzó a comer de las galletitas y papitas fritas que habían en la mesa. Los seis estábamos en mi departamento, porque hoy transmitirían cuando con Bella fuimos al programa de Tanya

Desde aquella oportunidad había pasado una semana y mi relación con Bella había cambiado, por alguna extraña razón ella se había vuelto más distante conmigo y yo me había puesto más cobarde. En el periódico casi no hablábamos, ya que ella se la pasaba hablando con Betty y me ignoraba olímpicamente

De los cincos pasos avanzados, ahora había retrocedido como cuarenta

— Quedan cinco minutos — informo Rosalie mientras nos pasaba una cerveza a cada uno de nosotros, vi como Bella se quedaba mirando su lata de cerveza por unos minutos y luego la abría para beberla rápidamente

— ¿Vamos a grabar el programa? — pregunto Jasper trayendo más cosas para comer

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — contestó mi hermana — mi querida hija vera esto y se sentirá muy orgullosa de su tío

— ¡Seguro! — comentó Bella mirándome sarcásticamente — cuando veamos el programa todos nos sentiremos orgullosos de Edward…¿Cierto, _Eddie_? — fruncí al ceño al escuchar como ella me había llamado por ese estúpido sobrenombre y además había imitado la chillona voz de Tanya

Estaba pensando para decirle algo inteligente cuando sentí mi celular vibrar. En la pantalla salía "Charlie Swan"…y por alguna razón comencé a sudar

— ¿Si? — pregunte con temor, pero inmediatamente sentí dos risas femeninas

— ¡Edward! — escuche que gritaba mi mama junto con la mama de Bella — ¡Sólo llamábamos para informarte de que veremos el programa!

— Ajam — fue lo único que pude decir. ¿Cómo reaccionaría mi mama al saber que había mordido a la más puta de Seattle? ¡Además estaban viendo el programa frente a los papas de Bella!

— Y eso no es todo. Charlie y Carlisle amablemente hicieron publicidad y todo Forks estará viendo el programa. Se hablara en clase de esto, es casi como un hecho histórico. Estoy segura que todos nos sentiremos orgullosos de ustedes. ¡Mi bebe está creciendo!

— Mama… — murmure para que parara — sólo… recuerda que todo es un juego televisivo

— Lo sé mi niñito hermoso… ¿Quién es el niñito de mama? ¿Quién es el niñito de mama? — pude ver que como Emmett y Jasper comenzaban a reírse ya que ellos estaban escuchando porque estaban sentados al lado mío.

— Yo mama — conteste cansado

Después de terminar la conversación con mi madre, vimos como en la pantalla del televisor aparecía la imagen de Tanya Denali y las letritas que decían "a continuación"

— Solo veré esta mierda de programa porque están ustedes dos como invitados — murmuro Rosalie — odio a la puta de Tanya Denali

— ¡Oh Si! No tiene vergüenza cuando ella coquetea con cada invitado en cada semana. Creo que los únicos invitados decentes que el programa de Tanya ha tenido han sido ustedes dos

Con Bella nos miramos, trate de sonreírle dulcemente pero lo único que ella hizo fue reír sarcásticamente

— Bueno, espero que vean lo decente que son algunas personas — dijo Bella antes de que la música del show comenzara y diera inicio "Una noche con todos"

Oh mierda, acá vamos

.

.

.

— Oh mira que es puta, Bella con suerte ha dicho 25 palabras — dijo Emmett mientras tiraba una papita frita al televisor, directo a la cara de Edward

— Y es obvio que esta coqueteando con Edward — replico Rosalie mientras me mandaba una mirada asesina

— Sólo coquetea con Edward porque es un hombre, no hay otro motivo — Alice me miro y levanto el duda pulgar como si sus palabras hubieran sido para defenderme. Aunque yo lo tome como una pequeña ofensa

"_¡Vamos, Eddie! ¡Muérdeme!"_

— Edward no haría eso — dijo tajantemente Jasper, pero luego se escucharon varias exclamaciones de sorpresas cuando vieron como me había parado y mordía rápidamente a Tanya.

La cual tenía una cara orgásmica para nada sexy

— ¡Oh mierda Edward! — mire hacia donde estaba Alice y vi como sus manitas estaban en su pancita, como si le estuviera tapando los ojos a su pequeña hija

"_Creo que lo justo es que seria que yo te mordiera a ti__"_

Cerré mis ojos mientras mis amigos comenzaban a expresarse sin ninguna restricción. Aunque lo más generalizado que podía escuchar era: _"No" "Diuh" "¡Asco!" "Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda" "Asqueroso"_ y miles de insultos más, pero un pequeño gemido fue lo que me llamo la atención

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré a Bella con las mejillas rojitas y lagrimas en sus ojos

¿Estaba triste?

No, al contrario

Bella estaba con una de sus manos en su boca para tratar de frenar una escandalosa risa que se quería escapar de sus labios. Finalmente ella me miro y eso fue el detonante para que ella explotara y comenzara a reírse con unas grandes carcajadas que tomaron protagonismo en la sala.

Bufe frustrado

Yo había coqueteado con Tanya sólo para ver si Bella se ponía algo celosa. Cuando pasaron unos días yo pensaba que así era ya que nuestra relación se había tornado más fría, pero la imagen de Bella riéndose con ganas por esto…

¿Qué clase de persona que esta celosa se ríe de esa manera?

Si las cosas hubieran sido al revés lo último que hubiera hecho seria reírme

.

.

.

"_Tú igual te ves bien, con el vestido rojo eres como una caperucita más sensual__"_

— ¿Desde cuándo caperucita era una puta? — me pregunto tiernamente Rosalie, para luego hacerme un gesto obsceno con su dedo

"_¿Entonces tú serias el lobo feroz?"_

"_Soy más como un… león"_

"_Muero por verte en acción, león"_

Todos se dieron vuelta para mirarme molestamente, estaba seguro que todos en sus mentes me estaban insultando y matándome una y otra y otra vez.

— ¿Qué? — trate de decir desafiante, aunque al instante me arrepentí ya que las miradas se incrementaron y estoy seguro uno de mis amigos había gruñido

"_Bueno__, eso fue todo en…Una noche con todos. Ciao"_

— Okey, eso fue una mierda — comento Jasper mientras su esposa tomaba furiosamente el control remoto y apaga la televisión — excepto por Bella, ella fue la única decente en ese programa.

— Estamos orgullosos, Bella — comento Emmett

— Los Cullen estamos dolidos — me dijo Alice — ¿Sabes que, Eddie? Creo que he tomado una decisión. Yo quiero que mi hermosa hija se sienta orgullosa de su padrino. Edward tú no serás el padrino de mi hija, perdiste ese derecho cuando decidiste ser un puto como Tanya

— ¿Así? ¡Entonces dime quien será el padrino y veamos si es mejor que yo! — me levante y me puse delante de todos

— A diferencia de ti, querido hermanito, tengo una vida social y conozco a mucho más personas decentes

_Touché_

— ¿Puedo ser el padrino? — pregunto Emmett sonriendo

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — contesto Alice — ahora, Jasper, vámonos. Quiero dormir un poco

— Emmett, yo también quiero irme — pidió Rosalie — ¿Bella te vamos a dejar? — mire a Bella la cual me dio una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Ella era la única que no me había dicho nada malo

Después de cinco minutos todos se fueron. Okey, coquetear con Tanya no había dado los frutos que yo esperaba. Todo lo contrario.

Cuando por fin pensé en tener paz, sentí como mi celular sonaba

— ¿Diga? — conteste cansado

— ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Para eso te crie yo? ¿¡Para que coquetearas con una suelta en frente de la mujer de tu vida! ¿Eso fue lo que te enseño tu padre cuando dijo que siempre tenías que ser un caballero?

— Mama…— suspire cansadamente — pensé mal. Pensé que podría causar un poco de celos en Bella, pero nada. ¡Ella se rio!

— Edward, ¿Por qué no haces como todos los hombres? ¡Cómprale chocolates, flores o cosas por el estilo! — dijo Esme — ¿En verdad pensaste que iba a resultar algo positivo de todo esto?

— Mama, quiero irme a dormir. No me regañes. No soy un niño — pedí mientras iba a mi recamara — Te quiero — escuche que iba a decir algo más pero corte antes

Oh mierda, esperaba que mañana fuera un día mejor

.

.

.

— Buenos días… — salude extrañamente mientras todos me daban miradas curiosas.

Después de tener la peor mañana del todo el mundo, donde me desperté tarde para llegar al diario, sentí que mientras estaba en caminado por las calles varias personas comenzaron a mirarme. No le di importancia, aunque cuando llegue a mi lugar de trabajo todos me estaban mirando

"_¿Qué hace él acá?" _

Escuche como varias personas susurraban…

Ignore a mis compañeros de trabajo y me dirigí hacia mi lugar de trabajo. Donde se encontraba una hermosa Bella comiendo unos pastelitos mientras escribía furiosamente en su computadora

— Bella — la llame, pero ella levanto una mano indicando que esperara un poco

— Oh… eres tú Edward — dijo algo sorprendida. ¿Por qué debería estar sorprendida si sabe que trabajo junto a ella?

— Yo sólo quería decirte que…

¿Qué quería decirle? ¿Qué lo sentía por coquetear con Tanya? ¿Qué me dolió su indiferencia ante ese hecho? ¿Qué me estaba volviendo a enamorar de ella?

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward? — volvió a preguntar — ¿Ocurre algo malo?

— No nada… sólo… quería pedirte perdón por coquetear con Tanya y hacerte sentir incomoda…

— Edward, no tienes porque disculparte por nada — comenzó a decir Bella, pero yo la corte

— Se supone que nosotros somos un equipo. Yo debería haber estado contigo, o sea, todos saben que en el programa no fuiste mucho aporte… — sentí como su ceño se fruncía y sus labios formaban una línea recta — ¡O sea! No… tu res gran aporte, o sea, eres inteligente, bonita, amable… maravillosa… perfecta

— Edward, el punto — pidió toda sonrojada

— El punto es que somos un equipo… y tenemos que estar juntos — ella simplemente asintió y me sonrió — y para volver a… reencontrarnos… podríamos ir a tomar un helado después de terminar las noticias para el diario…

Oh bien un helado, estaba seguro que niños de 11 años tenían unas citas mucho más salvajes

— Eso sería… cool — pude captar como Bella estaba nerviosa y comenzaba a mirar la pantalla de su computador mientras se mordía el labio.

Sabía que ese gesto significaba que ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos

¡Dios como la conocía!

— ¿Qué estas escribiendo? — pregunte curioso mientras me acercaba a la pantalla

— ¡No! — Bella rápidamente apago la pantalla, por lo tanto no pude ver nada — no… no pasa nada… no es ninguna noticia importante…

Enarque una ceja

— ¡Ey, Bella! — llamo Jimmy, el fotógrafo del periódico. Bella inmediatamente se tenso y giro su silla con rueditas para mirarlo con precaución. La verdad es que me encontraba algo perdido — ¡Oh, Edward!

¿Por qué la gente se sorprendía de verme?

— ¿Qué pasa Jimmy? — pregunto Bella nerviosamente

— Yo, uhm, yo… tengo las fotos — murmuro torpemente

— Quizás ya no son necesarias… — le dijo Bella bajito, pero lo suficiente para que Katherine, la perra mayor de la oficina, escuchara.

— ¿Por qué no son necesarias? Cayo me dejo a cargo y obviamente son necesarias para el articulo "El mujeriego de Forks". ¿Tienes las fotos de la cara orgásmica de Tanya? — pregunto sonriéndome burlonamente

¿Qué? ¿Iban a hacer un mal artículo sobre mí? ¿Todo el periódico estaba involucrado?

— ¿Bella, terminaste con "Como es trabajar con un womanizer"? Espero que Jimmy haya encontrado la foto tuya aburrida, sentada, sola…

¿Bella también estaba involucrada en esto?

Sentí mi corazón un poco roto

Y sentí todas las miradas. Estábamos haciendo una escena…

— ¿Saben qué? ¡Todos se pueden ir a la mierda! Y me importa una mierda si todo Forks piensa que soy un maldito mujeriego y todo… me importa una mierda lo que piensen todos… si ustedes quieren pensar que soy gay que piensen… eso

— ¿Qué te dije sobre la homosexualidad de Edward? Jimmy, me debes cinco dólares — prácticamente grito para que todos escucharan

— No me importan tus egocéntricos pensamientos, pequeña perrita… — esta vez fui yo quien sonrió burlonamente — Aunque podría decir que de todas estas personas lo únicos pensamientos que me importan son de Bella — todos esta vez miraron Bella. Dios, esto parecía como una escena digna de una película — Bella yo…

— Edward… — susurro ella sonrojada

— Bella, te lo repito, lo siento mucho por faltarte el respeto. Somos un equipo… aunque hayas estado conspirada contra mía en todo esto. Bella, yo no soy un mujeriego. Tú sabes como yo era en la secundaria, ya sabes, ni siquiera besé a alguien hasta que llegue a los 19…

Oh mierda, casi todos los que estaban escuchando se rieron

— ¡Si, era un total nerd en secundaria! — admití en voz alta — Pero Bella…

— Edward… cállate — pidió ella

Oh mierda, sentí otro "crack" en mi corazón

— No tienes que decirme todo esto…

— Tienes razón… no tengo porque decirte esto — y trate salir del periódico con toda la dignidad que podía… aunque casi no tenía nada

Justo cuando estaba saliendo, sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro. Me di vuelta y pude encontrar a Bella mirándome con culpa

— No tienes que decirme nada ni explicarme lo que paso con Tanya. Tienes todo el derecho de hacer lo que quieres con tu vida personal y lo siento mucho mucho por lo del diario, estaba un poquito molesta. Pero tienes razón, somos un equipo y… ya sabes, te quiero mucho…

No pude evitar sonreír

— Yo también te quiero mucho — susurre mientras la abrazaba

— ¿Me perdonas por haber escrito ese artículo tuyo? — me pregunto ella con un tierno puchero en sus labios

— ¿Me perdonas por ser un mal compañero de trabajo? — ella simplemente rio y volvió a abrazarme

Estoy seguro que si alguien pasaba justo por la calle pensaría que éramos una pareja

— Ey… ¿Ustedes trabajan acá? — quise matar a la persona que nos había interrumpido. Con Bella nos separamos y vimos al cartero que estaba parado en frente de nosotros

— Si, ¿Por qué? — pregunto Bella con una sonrisa

— Tengo una entrega para la señorita Bella Swan… — Bella abrió los ojos y su boca con sorpresa — ¿Sabe quién es?

— Soy yo — informo mientras tomaba un papel que le entregaba el tipo y lo firmaba

— Tome, algún enamorado le envió estas flores con este chocolate y este sobre. Que tenga un buen día… — dijo el viejito cartero para luego marcharse

Mire detenidamente el ramo de flores y me di cuenta de que la persona que le había mandado ese arreglo floral sabia que las flores favoritas de Bella eran las fresias. Bella abrió el sobre y de este saco un lindo collar y un pequeño papel el cual rápidamente leyó

— Oh… él ha vuelto

* * *

**~H**ellou, hellou!

**Bueno mis queridas lectoras, siento mucho por haberme demorado en subir este capitulo, pero tengo una razon que se llama "puto colegio" y queda solamente un mes para que yo sea completamente de ustedes ** Ademas andaba viendo lo de DVD de Eclipse y a fin de mes me llega *happy dance*. Volviendo al fic ****¡shan shan shan! ¿Quién será la persona que le mando las flores y algunas otras cosas a Bella? ¡ Díganme sus hipótesis! Muero por leerlas. Otra cosa...l****es queria dar muchas gracias a ustedes por sus reviews, este fin de semana tengo algo de tiempo libre asi que puedo responder sus reviews, pero en verdad ustedes son demasiado geniales. ¡No saben la sonrisilla tonta que pongo cada vez que leo un review suyo! Ustedes son muy muy geniales.**

**¡Las amo! **

**XOXO**

**.Coona.**

_it's friday i'm in love (8)_


	17. Estúpido plan malévolo

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de esta grandiosa saga, yo solo juego con sus personajes por sana entretención. La trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la otra animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria.

* * *

**¡Buenos días, Forks!**

* * *

**XVI: Estúpido plan malévolo **

— Bella, no sabes cuento tiempo he esperado por esto — dije mientras ponía mis manos en sus mejillas y acercaba mi cara a la suya. Nuestras narices se tocaban y podía respirar el dulce aliento de Bella. Las manos de Bella si dirigieron rápidamente y traviesa mente por debajo de mi camisa, quemándome con su toque

— Edward — susurro ella en mi oído — estuve toda la secundaria pensando en estar así contigo, en acariciarte, en amarte…

— ¿Me amas? — pregunte con un tono de esperanza en mi voz

— Siempre te he amado Edward, desde el momento en que vi tus relucientes ojos verdes debajo de esas gruesas gafas que te hacían ver endemoniadamente sexy — no pude evitar acercarme un poquito más a sus labios, pero sin hacer un contacto directo con ellos — ¿Quieres besarme, Edward? — murmuro mirando directamente mis ojos

— S-si — conteste patéticamente

— ¿Qué te detiene? — pregunto ella con una sonrisita traviesa en sus labios — Bésame, Edward. Be-sa-me — vi como ella comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos y entreabría un poco sus labios.

Supe inmediatamente lo que tenía que hacer

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a acercarme a sus labios, lentamente, no quedaba nada para poder besarla como lo había soñado desde el momento en que la vi…

Por fin iba a besar a Bella Swan

"_It's my life, it's now or never…" _

No, no, no…

Abrí mis ojos y mire el techo de mi habitación. Mire hacia el lado y vi como mi celular vibraba mientras Bon Jovi seguía cantando. Sin duda esta semana había perdido a todos mis artistas favoritos porque eran los que me despertaban de mi sueño con Bella

Ahora ya no podía escuchar Bon Jovi, Queen, The Cure sólo porque cuando ponía a uno de ellos como alarma terminaban despertándome en la mejor parte del sueño

Oh mierda, llevaba toda una semana soñando con Bella.

Después del accidente en el diario, de alguna manera, nos habíamos vuelto mucho más cercanos. Hablamos todo el día, nos hacíamos bromas o simplemente pasábamos el rato escuchando música. Todo eso venía como anillo al dedo ya que mañana seria el día que, secretamente, había estado esperando

El día en que Bella Swan se mudara a mi casa

Caroline había hablado con nosotros por la tarde del día de ayer, informándonos que la mudanza tendría que ser mañana donde nos darían unas cámaras para grabar el primer día y el matinal finalmente comenzaba la próxima semana

Quedaba tan poco…

Y también tenía un plan. Quería que Bella fuera mi novia antes de que comenzara el programa

Nos veríamos tan tiernos

Finalmente salí de la cama y me dirigí hacia la ducha para volver a mi princesa

.

.

.

— ¡Ey, Edward! — me tensé al escuchar esa vocecilla molestosa para mis oídos. Gire mi silla y vi como Demetri estaba parado frente a mí con una estúpida camisa que dejaba ver el vello de su pecho. Estúpido italiano

— ¿Qué ocurre, Demetri? — puse mi sonrisa fingida mientras él miraba el lugar y la plaquita donde decía "Isabella Swan"

— Oh, bueno, es que yo venía a ver a Isabella… — apreté mis manos mientras tomaba algunas respiraciones profundas

— Como puedes ver, ella no se encuentra acá — dije con los dientes apretados. Ok, sabía que estaba comportándome injustamente con él, o sea, no lo podía culpar por estar interesado en Bella, pero aun con sólo ver a Demetri me molestaba. Estúpido Italiano

— Oh… — dijo con decepción en su voz — ¿Sabes cuándo volverá?

Lo mire con ojos entrecerrados, para luego poner una gran sonrisa en mi casa

— Oh, querido Demetri… — inocentemente Demetri me sonrió — la verdad es que no sé donde esta Bella, ni siquiera se a qué hora volverá. Ella debería estar aquí hace veinte minutos, pero, solo si tú quieres, me puedes decir para que la quisieras y yo le digo a Bella que te llame… ¿te parece? — estaba rogando para que dijera que si

Después de unos minutos Demetri se sentó en la silla que le correspondía a Bella y me sonrió

— Grazie mille, Edward — me dijo en su tonto acento italiano — eres un buen chico Edward

— Gracias, Demetri — conteste mientras sentía como mi conciencia me decía que era malo. Estúpida conciencia

— Bueno, lo que pasa es que hay una gran fiesta en un sector de Port Angeles y quería invitar a Bella, ya sabes, conocerla más y quizás podríamos besarnos mientras estén dando su canción favorita. La verdad es que me gusta mucho ella. Tengo muchas sorpresas para Bella en ese lugar

— Ohh… una fiesta — trate de decir lo más simpáticamente que podía — ¿Qué tipo de vestuario hay que usar?

— Es más o menos elegante, pero no con un vestido — dijo tratando de esconder una sonrisa — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Oh no, no, no, por nada en especial…solo para informarle todos los detalles a Bella — dije mentirosamente

— Muchas gracias, Edward — me dijo el italiano mientras se paraba del asiento — Ciao!

Mire el papel donde tenía anotado la dirección que me había dado Demetri y lo guarde en mi bolsillo

Comencé a escribir mi pequeño artículo sobre un pequeño restaurante que se había instalado justo en la carretera. El restaurante era especialmente para los ilusos adolescentes que querían viajar todo un verano para tener nuevas experiencias

Estaba por terminar mi artículo cuando sentí un cariñoso beso en mi mejilla seguido con un abrazo. La mire de vuelta y la tome por la cintura y con un poquito de fuerza ella estaba sentada en mi regazo

— Edward, tengo silla para sentarme — replico Bella riendo mientras mis brazos la apretaban con un poquito de más fuerza

— ¿Estas son horas de llegar al trabajo, Sita Swan? — la regañe fingidamente

— Es que tenía un antojo. Así que fui a comer un banana Split y se me hizo algo tarde, pero estaba trabajando porque conseguí una entrevista con ese cantante que está tomando vacaciones en Forks porque quiere inspirarse para su nuevo video. Así que técnicamente no tengo nada que hacer hoy, además estaba haciendo las maletas…

— ¿Vas a traer tus cosas en la mañana, verdad? — pregunte. Ella inmediatamente asintió

— Aun me siento culpable. ¡Me sentiré como una intrusa! — informo a la vez que se paraba de mi regazo para ir a su silla

Fruncí el ceño. Amaba cada segundo que estaba con ella

— Bella, sabes que amo tu compañía. Además muchas veces me siento solo… — bien Cullen, llora frente a Bella

— A veces yo igual, pero… bueno, creo que somos buenos amigos. Sera como convivir con un hermano — dijo ella sonriendo.

Trate de sonreír, pero lo único que me salió fue una mueca bastante extraña

Ignore y trate de suprimir en mi cerebro lo que ella había dicho y empecé a formular en mi mente de que manera le pediría a Bella que me acompañara a la fiesta que Demetri la quería invitar

Ese era mi plan malévolo: tomar prestada para la cita de Demetri, esperar que Bella diga que si y luego vivir un romance con Bella Swan

Porque Bella&Edward suena mucho más bonito que Bella&Demetri

— ¿En qué piensas? — pregunto Bella ladeando la cabeza y con ojos curiosos

— Estaba pensando… estaba pensando en que podríamos… ya sabes, para celebrar que te mudas conmigo… podríamos cenar y luego ir a una especie de fiesta. Es bastante elegante, o sea, no con vestido pero es una buena fiesta… ya sabes

— Oh… — Bella abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, pero luego sonrió — me gustaría mucho, Edward. Quizás podríamos invitar a los chicos y pasar un buen rato los seis

Sonreí forzadamente

— Claro, Bella. Salir con Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice es justo lo que esperaba — dije cínicamente

.

.

.

— ¡No pueden ir! — grite frustrado mientras pasaba desesperadamente mis manos por mi revoltoso cabello. De fondo escuchaba como las carcajadas de Emmett se hacía mucho más fuertes y mucho más ruidoso

— ¿Por qué no podemos ir? — pregunto serenamente Jasper aunque una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios — Hace tiempo que no voy a una fiesta

— ¡Porque no! — la verdad es que no quería admitir que quería tener a Bella solo para mí porque aquello podría sonar un poco psicópata y patético, aunque creo que no se sorprenderían

— Bella llamo a Rose y a Alice para decirle que tú habías organizado una salida para nosotros seis porque nos extrañaba. ¿Dónde quedo eso ahora? — pregunto Emmett con dolor fingido

— Pero… ¿para qué quieren ir? — les guiñe a ambos un ojo y comencé a reír nerviosamente — Emmett tu perfectamente podrías quedarte con Rosalie y hacer… bueno, tú ya sabes qué cosas hacer. Jasper, tú podrías… podrías mirar con Alice la nueva temporada de Glee

— Tentadora oferta — murmuro Emmett — pero mi respuesta es no. Vamos a ir a la fiesta, todos juntos como hermanos

— ¡No! — exclame enojado mientras mis dos amigos se reían escandalosamente de mi

— ¡Oh, Edward! — grito Jasper entre risas — ¡Relájate!

— Jasper, creo que si seguimos molestando a Edward por unos minutos más comenzara a llorar — dijo Emmett con burla en su voz — ¡Llora princesa, llora!

— ¡Váyanse a la mierda! — levante mis dedos del medio de ambas manos para hacer ese gesto obsceno con mis amigos. Luego de eso camine frustradamente hacia mi habitación donde cerré la puerta con un gran portazo y me recosté en la cama como cuando llegaba del instituto

Después de unos segundos sentí como uno de los dos tocaba la puerta

— ¡Largo! — exclame lanzando un cojín, a ellos no le importo mi grito y entraron a la habitación — ¿Por qué demonios nunca me hacen caso?

— Somos especiales — sonrió Emmett — pero no somos malos amigos

— Lo siento por lo de antes — dijo Jasper mientras mis dos amigos se sentaban en la cama — pero recuerda que somos tus amigos y que puedes confiar en nosotros. Nosotros no iremos a esa fiesta, Edward…

—…solo queremos saber el porqué, pero nada más — termino por decir Emmett

Me senté en la cama para poder mirarlos

— Lo que pasa es que hoy llego Demetri porque estaba buscando a Bella, pero ella no estaba. Entonces le pregunte para que la quería y él me conto que quería llevar a Bella a una fiesta y me conto todos los detalles, bue, el punto es que cuando llego Bella yo le robe la idea de Demetri y la invite a la fiesta — ambos me dieron una mirada reprobatoria, pero ignore eso y seguí con mi relato — Bella propuso salir todos y yo acepte, pero la verdad es que… bueno…

— ¿Si? — pregunto Emmett incitándome a que continuara

— Yo quiero tener a Bella solo para mi esta noche — confesé sonrojada

— ¡Ouuuw! ¡Se aman! — exclamo Emmett aplaudiendo

— Yo la quiero, no sé si es amor… — ellos me dieron una mirada incrédula que también ignore — pero… no sé, me gusta mucho

— Deberías habernos dicho eso antes — dijo Jasper — ahora tenemos que buscar una buena excusa para cancelar con Rose y Alice

— Cosa que no será fácil — aporto Emmett — ¡Nos debe una bien grande, Edward!

Sonreí aliviado. Esperaba que esta fuera una noche espectacular

.

.

.

— ¡No, diablos, no! — grito Alice mientras se cruzaba de brazos

— Alice… — Jasper comenzó a acercarse a ella y trato de calmarla — una fiesta puede ser peligroso para el bebe…

¡Vivan las excusas de Jasper!

— ¿En serio? — pregunto Alice alzando una ceja — Bella me dijo que la fiesta era más o menos elegante, ¿Cuál es el peligro para una embarazada?

— Que…que… en… cualquier momento podrías… uhmm — lo único que rogaba es que a Jasper se le ocurriera una idea más o menos aceptable — en cualquier momento puedes romper fuentes

Hubo un minuto de silencio, seguido por la carcajada de Emmett.

Agradecía enormemente que Bella aun no llegara

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Esa es la excusa que se te ha ocurrido? — pregunto Alice alzando una ceja — Jazz, sabes que no soy idiota. ¿Por qué no vamos a ir?

— Edward, ¿le puedo contar? — me pregunto Jasper con rostro urgido — Alice es tu hermana, te puede ayudar en tu…

— ¡Shh! ¡Shh! — la verdad es que no quería que Alice supiera que tenía una cita con Bella porque simplemente se iba a entrometer en esa cita, iba a vestir a Bella, me iba a vestir a mi… incluso estaba seguro de que había una posibilidad de que nos siguiera en su auto o que se le ocurriera decirme por micrófono lo que tenía que decir

— ¡Por favor! ¿En verdad ustedes son tan estúpidos como para no darse cuenta de que una mujer embarazada como yo sabes que Edward no quiere que vayamos a la fiesta porque quiere tener una cita perfecta con Bella? — una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro de Alice

— ¿Cómo sabes? — pregunte en un hilo de voz

— ¡Por Dios, Edward! — intervino Rosalie parándose del asiento — Es demasiado obvio, no es ninguna sorpresa. Es como cuando se supo que Ricky Martin era gay, todo el mundo sabía o por lo menos lo sospechaba

— La única persona que no sospechaba que Ricky Martin era gay, bue, era Bella — comento Emmett sonriendo — entonces debes ser afortunado porque ella tampoco sospechara el verdadero motivo por el cual nosotros no iremos a la fiesta

— Y hablando de la reina de roma… — todos nos giramos y vimos como Bella se dirigía a nuestra mesa con un helado en la mano y una bolsa en la otra

— ¿Por qué compraste helado cuando podías pedir uno acá? — pregunto Alice mientras sacaba las bolsas de compras de ella y Rosalie para que Bella se pudiera sentar en esa silla

— Es que se veía demasiado rico — se encogió de hombros, pero luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro — ¿Cómo están para la noche? ¡Me alegra poder salir con todos! A pesar de que no me gustan las fiestas

Baje mi mirada y me sentí un poquito culpable porque estaba arruinando el plan de mi niña

— Bella, con Jasper no podemos ir — susurro Alice

— ¿Por qué? — pregunte ella con una carita de decepción

— Eh… — por un momento Alice me miro graciosamente y me invadió un miedo de que ella pudiera decirle la verdad — lo que pasa es que acabo de comprar un libro y con Jasper tenemos que hacer unos ejercicios para el bebe, además tenemos la nueva película de Julia Roberts y la veremos

— ¿No pueden hacerlo otro día? — pregunto Bella con un puchero en la cara

Dios mío, estaba a punto de decirles a ellos que fueran… todo para poder ver una sonrisita en la carita de Bella

— Lo siento, Bella — dijo Jasper no mirándola a los ojos, ya que como Bella, Jasper era un muy mal mentiroso

— Oh, de acuerdo —dijo ya resignada — por lo menos iremos los cuatros, ¿verdad?

— Ehm no, Bella. Lo siento — respondió Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros

— ¡¿Por qué no? — pregunto Bella frunciendo su ceño

— Mira, Bella, yo te hablare con la verdad — me tense notablemente y mire con pánico a Emmett, el cual lo único que hizo fue soltar unas pequeñas risillas — la razón por la cual no iremos con Rosalie a la fiesta es porque… porque… compramos la nueva kamasutra y luego entrare a trabajar, entonces tendré que aprovechar estas noches libres porque….

— ¡Ughh! ¡Ugh! Mucha información, Emmett — grito Bella dejando de comer su helado — odio tus ataques de honestidad

— Yo soy así, no cambiare — contesto Emmett riendo

— Bueno… ¿Tú también cancelaras conmigo? — me pregunto Bella con una sonrisa tímida

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Recuerda que yo fui el que organice esta salida y en verdad me decepciona su actitud muchachos — dije dirigiéndome hacia los demás, los cuales me asesinaron con sus miradas

— Bueno, la pasaremos bien los dos… ¿verdad? — simplemente asentí — ¡Oki doki! Iré al baño para que podamos irnos

Por algún extraño motivo cuando Bella se levanto de la mesa me sentí desprotegido

— Eddie, te irás al infierno — comento Rosalie petulantemente

— Edward, ¿Por qué no cancelas lo de esta noche? — me pregunto Alice con la preocupación marcada en su cara

— ¿Por qué debería? — pregunto desafiante

— Porque le robaste la idea a Demetri y estas mintiendo — dijo Alice como si fuera lo lógico

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? — pregunte, tratando de no sentirme culpable. Aunque me reconfortaba pensar que durante toda mi vida nunca me he vengado ni he hecho algo como esto

Una vez en la vida… no puede ser algo tan malo

— El Karma te destrozara, Edward — expreso Alice solemnemente

Naah, el karma no me destrozaría

.

.

.

— ¿Estas seguro de que es por aquí, Edward? — pregunto Bella con notable preocupación en su cara

— Ehh… si — conteste nervioso.

Estábamos en el auto con Bella para dirigirnos a la fiesta. Seguí todas las indicaciones que Demetri me había dicho y resulta que nos estábamos dirigiendo a…

Al barrio más peligroso de Port Angeles

— Ok, confió en ti — murmuro mientras seguía mirando con preocupación por las oscuras calles

No pude evitar mirarla detenidamente, se veía tan hermosa. Vestía con unos pantalones negros ajustados a sus piernas y encima llevaba un abrigo del mismo color que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, además ocupaba unas lindas botas. Se veía tan tan tan linda

— Edward, ojos al volante — me dijo Bella sonrojada

— Lo siento… — murmure avergonzado — es solo que… te ves hermosa

— Tú no te ves mal — y no pude evitar sonreír como si hubiera descubierto la cura del cáncer

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades hasta que me di cuenta de que el lugar donde supuestamente era la fiesta elegante era el que estaba al frente de nosotros

— ¿Estás seguro que es acá? — pregunto Bella mientras miraba como dos tipos morenos estaban afuera del loca, posiblemente drogándose ya que estaban fumando de un papel pequeñito, pequeñito

— Ehm… quizás la fiesta a la que vamos esta en el segundo piso, ¿vamos? — pregunte tratando de que no se notara mi nerviosismo

— Okey, confió en ti — susurro Bella haciendo un ademan de abrir la puerta para bajarse del auto

— ¡Ey, no! — dije mientras me bajaba rápidamente y le abría la puerta, como buen caballero también ofrecí mi brazo el cual rápidamente ella tomo

— ¡Wow, Esme te crio bien! — dijo sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa no duro mucho… solo hasta que entramos al interior del local

Yo esperaba que todos estuvieran vestidos elegantes, bailando al ritmo de Gaga o simplemente que estuvieran sentados tomando un buen trago… estaba tan equivocado

Los hombres estaban vestidos por unas grandes camisetas que les llegaban hasta las rodillas y unos shorts, además tenían un gorro con un numero en sus cabezas y las mujeres estaban con unas blusas ajustadísimas, unos peinados altos y estaban horriblemente maquilladas. No estaban bailando al ritmo de Gaga, creo que estaban escuchando Eminem o algo así

— ¿A dónde me trajiste? — pregunto Bella en un susurro cuando se dio cuenta de que una de las mujeres comenzó a mirarla fijamente, sobre todo a la cartera que tenia fuertemente sujeta

— ¿Vamos al segundo piso? — pregunte pasándole un brazo por la cintura y aferrándola fuertemente a mí. Comenzamos a subir las escaleras hasta que llegamos a un pasillo

Oh mierda

Prácticamente el segundo piso era el piso del sexo. ¿Cómo no podían ir a una habitación? ¿Era tanta la urgencia que tenían que andar haciéndolo como conejos?

— ¡Oh, Bobby! ¡Más! ¡Más! — cuando la chica grito esto con Bella prácticamente corrimos hacia abajo

Íbamos a salir por la puerta justo cuando la misma chica que estaba mirando a Bella antes se interpuso en nuestro camino

— ¿A dónde vas, blanquita? — pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a Bella. Sin pensarlo dos veces me puse delante de Bella para protegerla, lo cual le pareció gracioso a la mujer — ¡Un blanco nunca podrá patearle el trasero a una negra! ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejamos y me pasas esa cartera que tienes ahí?

— Ni lo sueñes, ahora por favor… déjanos pasar — iba a avanzar con Bella a mis espalda cuando la mujer se puso nuevamente en frente de nosotros

— ¡Jhonny! ¡Jhonny, ven acá! — llamo la mujer con voz nasal. Rápidamente apareció Jhonny, que resulto ser un hombre bastante musculoso y bastante grande…

— ¿Te están molestando estos culitos blancos? — pregunto el hombre mientras hacía tronar sus dedos y formaba sus manos en puños

— Solamente queremos irnos — dije educadamente

— ¿Por qué en un inicio vinieron? Y ¡Oh!... creo que te dejare ir solamente si me das tu precioso abrigo, blanquita — susurro él mientras se acercaba a Bella — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Be… Bella — dijo tartamudeando y encogiéndose a medida que él se acercaba

— ¿Por qué no te das con rato con nosotros? Estoy segura que te haremos pasar un buen tiempo… — vi en cámara lente como Jhonny estaba dirigiendo su mano a la mejilla de Bella. Antes de que eso pasara, tire su mano hacia el otro lado y me puse, nuevamente, en frente de Bella para tratar de ponerme a la misma altura del tipo

— La tocas y te mueres — dije destilando veneno con mis palabras

— ¿Quién me va a matar? ¿Tú? — pregunto riéndose de mi

— Si, yo — conteste alzando mi barbilla en un gesto desafiante

— Eres gracioso, blanquito — dijo Jhonny mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me empujaba furiosamente contra una pared y ponía su cara muy cerca de la mía — ¡¿Quieres pelear, blanquito? Porque no te conviene…

— Sólo quiero irme de acá — informe entre dientes — con ella, estúpido orangután

— ¡No tientes a tu destino! — grito mientras volvía a empujarme contra la pared. Trate de ignorar el dolor y el pánico que sentía

— Suéltalo — pidió en un hilo de voz Bella

— ¡Deja divertirme un rato con él, blanquita! — le respondió. Me miro furiosamente y propino un golpe en estomago

— ¡Suéltalo! — exigió Bella.

Justo en el momento en que Jhonny se dio vuelta para mirar a Bella, forme mi mano en un puño que golpeo directamente al tipo en la mandíbula

— ¡Bella, corre! — la tome de la mano mientras corríamos rápidamente hacia el auto. El cual entramos rápidamente.

Acelere rápidamente para alejarme de ese lugar

— ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando cuando me trajiste a este lugar? — pregunto Bella mirándome furiosamente — ¿Cuál era tu objetivo?

— ¡No sabía que ese lugar era así! — grite de vuelta, sintiéndome como una mierda.

Seguí acelerando hasta que llegamos a unos estacionamientos. Una vez que me estacione, no estaba en condiciones para seguir manejando, puse mis manos en mi cara mientras pensaba en como puse en peligro a Bella. Ella se veía tan asustada…

Era un estúpido, un idiota, un total imbécil

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Bella

— No — conteste honestamente — me siento una mierda, Bella. Soy una mierda… ¡Perdóname, perdóname! — suplique mirándola con lagrimas en los ojos — en ningún momento fue mi intención hacerte pasar un mal rato, te juro que yo no sabía nada de eso… te lo juro por Dios, Bella… lo único que quería era que esta noche fuera inolvidable para los dos. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

— Edward… — la mire fijamente. Ella se estaba acercando a mí lentamente, vi como su mano se levantaba para secar una pequeña lágrima que se había escapado. No pude evitar mirar sus deliciosos labios, los cuales paulatinamente se estaban acercando a los míos

¿Me iba a besar?

De pronto, sentí sus labios junto a los míos. Bella comenzó a besarme y no me demore mucho en imitarla. Nuestros labios comenzaron a besarse tímidamente, puse uno de mis brazos en su cintura y ella puso una de sus manos en mis cabellos. Cautelosamente pedí permiso para profundizar el beso, el cual rápidamente fue accedido. Comencé a besarla con más pasión y a la vez más lento, deleitándome con su sabor…

— ¿Esto es un sueño? — pregunte una vez que terminamos nuestro beso

— Esta noche será inolvidable, Edward — afirmo Bella para luego volver a besarme

Después de otros cuantos besitos, nos dirigimos hacia un McDonald, donde ambos pedimos una cajita feliz como si fuéramos niños. No necesitaba de un gran plan como cita para que fuera inolvidable, porque cada segundo que pasaba con Bella era inolvidable para mí

* * *

**~Hαlo babies! **

¿Como estαn?, bueno, lo siento muchisiisimo por mi demorα, pero se debe a que estoy terminando el colegio y estamos a full con todas las cosas. ¡Pero la proxima semana salgo más temprano! Lo que significa más tiempo para actualizar los fics y poder escribir...¡Yaaay!. Bueno, volviendo al fic. ¡Hell yeah, se besaron!. Yo siempre he dicho que el karma es una perra, asi que pobre Edward, pero al final fue recompensado. ¡Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, sus alertas y los favoritos! Me encantan y hacen mi dia feliz :B. Asi que se me ha ocurrido algo ** que es como el mega-hiper-promocion:

*** un review = un adelanto * **

¿Les parece la idea? ¡Juro solemnemente que les dare un adelanto bueno por un review! Es una manera de recompensarla a ustedes por seguir leyendome y por esperarme, asi que todas las personas que me dejen review, se llevan su review.

**¡Las amo! **

**XOXO**

**.Coona. **

_hey soul sister, aint that mister mister on the radio stereo (8)_


	18. ¡Bienvenida a tu hogar!

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de esta grandiosa saga, yo solo juego con sus personajes por sana entretención. La trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la otra animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria.

* * *

**¡Buenos días, Forks!**

* * *

**XVII: ¡Bienvenida a tu hogar! **

Tic toc

Seguí mirando el techo del hotel donde me encontraba, gire mi cara hasta toparme con el reloj rosado que alguna vez me había regalado Emmett, eran las once de la mañana y con mucha suerte había dormido unas cuatro horas y lo más gracioso es que no tenia sueño. Creo que era por los nervios

Para mañana en la mañana me despertaría en el departamento de Edward

Edward… sonreí mientras me sonrojaba como una quinceañera

Aun no podía creer que ayer en la noche nos habíamos besado. Desde que vi a Edward por primera vez en el instituto me atraía, lo encontraba un chico lindo y muy tierno, no era como la mayoría de los perdedores que eran secuaces de Mike Newton. Pero no paso nada más de eso

Recordé nuestra pequeña cita en el Mc Donald, por primera vez esa compañía del payaso extraño me agradaba

Decidí que ya era tiempo de ir a ducharme y esperar vestida a Rosalie y a Emmett para que comenzara la mudanza.

Trate de que mi ducha me relajara, pero aun seguía nerviosa cuando llegaron mis amigos

— ¡Bella! — grito Emmett y me alzo en sus brazos y me dio una vuelta

— ¡Bájala, animal! — Rosalie le dio un codazo digno de cualquier boxeadora y luego sonrió orgullosa cuando vio a su hombre sobarse por el dolor

— ¿Empacaste todo? — pregunto Rosalie una vez que se sentaba en mi cama

— Algo, me quedan unas pequeñas cosas — dije apuntando unas pequeñas cajas vacías — así que dividámonos a empacar, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Tengo opción? — pregunto Emmett refunfuñando como un niño

— Cállate, Emmett — dijo Rosalie y luego se giro para brindarme una sonrisa — ¿Qué hacemos?

— La verdad, me gustaría que me acompañaras a empacar unas cosas de la pequeña cocina que hay acá y… Emmett puede estar en la otra habitación — ambos rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo

— Bellita, yo sé captar indirectas — dijo Emmett — pero puedo adivinar de que algo paso entre Edward y tú, ¿cierto?

— Yo…uhm… — ok, el sonrojo vino a mi cara nuevamente y pude que los lindos ojos de Rosalie se abrían

— Cuéntamelo todo — murmuro mientras me arrastraba

.

.

.

— ¿En verdad? ¿En un Mc Donald? — pregunto Rosalie carcajeándose

— ¡Ey, no fue malo! Obviamente el Mc Donald es mucho mejor que estar en esa fiesta de pandilleros que ocupaban camisetas con números y shorts holgados. Edward pudo haber salido muy herido — dije estremeciéndome recordando que por aquella fiesta las cosas pudieron ser mucho más grave, opinión que al parecer no compartía Rosalie

— ¡Nah! — exclamo encogiéndose de hombros — la verdad es que se lo merecía

— ¿Por qué? — pregunte curiosa

— Por nada en especial, solo pienso que Edward no es un gran amigo del karma — Rosalie rio macabramente, pero luego se recompuso — a todo esto, ¿Qué harás ahora con Edward? ¡Ustedes chicos son muy complicados! Lo que ustedes debieron haber hecho eras salir en el instituto, pero tú estabas muy ocupada siendo tímida y él… bueno, todos sabemos cómo era Edward

— Eso nos hace ser especiales — conteste con una sonrisa en mi rostro, aunque fruncí el ceño — aunque no se qué hacer, ¿lo saludo como… amigo? ¿un beso en la mejilla? ¿un beso en los labios?

— Creo que valientemente deberías dejar que él decida — aconsejo Rosalie — aunque de todos modos deben hablar, pero por el momento él es tu follamigo

— ¿Follamigo? — pregunto con mis mejillas coloradas

— Emmett fue mi follamigo por mucho tiempo para mí — Rosalie tomo la ultima cajita que había y la cerro — ¿Eso es todo, verdad? — asentí — Bueno, mira, te quiero pedir un favor Bella y creo que me lo merezco, así que tómatelo como una orden. Yo iré a dejar tus cosas en el departamento y tú acompañaras a Emmett al centro comercial

— ¿Al centro comercial? — pregunte confundida

— Sip, al centro comercial — confirmo Rosalie — en unas semanas más Emmett tiene que ir a una gala con sus alumnas y tiene que ir a comprarse un traje

— ¿Quieres que yo lo acompañe? — pregunte incrédula

— Si, ayúdalo a encontrar un traje — contesto dejándome más confundida de lo que estaba

— ¿Quieres que ayude a Emmett a encontrar un traje? — volví a preguntar ante la impaciente mirada de Rosalie

— ¡Si, Bella! ¡Dios, pensé que eras inteligente! — dijo gritándome

— Es que… uhm… pero según tú la moda no es lo mío y que tengo que estar asesorada siempre de alguien y…— iba a seguir hablando pero Rosalie me interrumpió

— Por eso quiero que vayas y lo ayudes a escoger un traje feo — mi mirada se volvió más confundida — de esa manera las perras que tiene como alumnas no le coquetearan desesperadamente cuando vean esa cosa fea que elegiste

— Oh… — fue lo único que murmure

— ¡Oh, Bella! No te lo tomes personal — Rosalie comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta — agradece de que algo va a servir tu sentido de la moda. Vamos a dejar las cajas en mi auto

— Ok — fue lo único que pude decir mientras suspiraba

Con Rosalie llegamos hasta la sala principal, donde debería estar Emmett esperándonos, cosa que no estaba pasando

— Quizás fue al auto a dejar unas cajas — sugerí, pero inmediatamente deseche esa idea cuando escuche unas escandalosas risas en mi habitación

— Debe estar haciendo algo estúpido — dijo entre dientes Rosalie mientras abría la puerta abruptamente

— ¡Emmett! — grite mientras mi rostro se tomaba un color rojo furioso — ¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces con mis bragas? — me acerque a él y le pegue un manotazo por la espalda, esperaba una reacción mucho más dolorosa que un par de risas por parte de él. Emmett se paro y levanto mis bragas con las dos manos

— ¿Hello Kitty? — pregunto alzando una ceja — ¿En verdad Hello Kitty? — rápidamente tome mis bragas de sus manos y las guarde en una de las cajas

— Emmett, ¿Qué esperabas? — pregunto Rosalie — nuestra Bella es así

Sip, estos eran mis mejores amigos

.

.

.

— ¡Bella, más rápido! ¡Más! ¡Más! — grito Emmett mientras yo le daba mi mirada asesina — ¿Qué? — pregunto inocentemente

— Emmett, por el amor de Dios ten tu boca cerrada — pedí mientras frenaba el jeep ya que justo me había encontrado con la luz roja

— Si hubieras conducido más rápido hubiéramos llegado hace bastante rato — dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos — ¿Recuérdame porque estas conduciendo tu, mi preciado Jeep?

— Porque Rosalie lo dijo así y cuando tú reclamaste ella te amenazo con "tu-ya-sabes-que" e inmediato me pasaste las llaves de tu jeep — recordé con una sonrisa en mis labios

— Oh verdad — dijo Emmett sonriendo abiertamente — no puedo quedarme sin "tu-ya-sabes-que", a todo esto… — Emmett espero que avanzara para poder hablar nuevamente, como si fuera estúpida que no podía hacer un cambio en el auto mientras tomaba atención a alguien

— ¿A todo esto qué? — pregunte mientras aceleraba un poco

— ¿Cómo te iba con "tu-ya-sabes-que" en Phoenix? — pregunto Emmett pícaramente

— ¿Qué te importa? — replique nerviosamente

— Algún día Bella Swan me contara todas las travesuras que hizo allá — no pude evitar tragar sonoramente. Todo esto resultaba ser muy vergonzoso

— Llegamos — murmure mientras frenaba el auto de golpe

— Sabes que algún día lo sabré — fue lo que informo Emmett acompañado con su típica carcajada

No, ellos nunca lo sabrán

.

.

.

— ¡Estoy cansada, Emmett! — no puede evitar quejarme

— Pero mírame bien, Bella — me regaño mi amigo mientras salía del probador — ¿Cómo me veo?

— Te ves bien — Emmett era de esos tipos que se veían bien con todo, a pesar del tamaño que tenia

— ¿Estas segura? — pregunto Emmett mientras mostraba como le quedaban los pantalones — ¿Mi trasero se ve gordo?

— ¿Ah? — pregunte con una expresión confundida en mi rostro

— Sé que tengo muy buenas nalgas, ya sabes, redonditas, pero… ¿con este pantalón mi trasero se ve muy enorme? — vi la expresión de real preocupación de Emmett y me di cuenta de que no estaba bromeando

— ¿De verdad me estas preguntando por tu trasero? — pregunte incrédulamente

— ¡Si! ¡Duh! — me regaño mientras volvía a mirarse en el espejo que estaba en una de las paredes — No sé que estaba pensando Rosalie cuando me dijo que tú me ibas ayudar

— ¿Le haces estas mismas preguntas a Rosalie cuando vienen a comprar juntos? —pregunte con curiosidad

— Nah, cuando voy de compras con Rosalie siempre terminamos haciéndolo en los probadores — Emmett rio, yo suponía que era porque se estaba acordando de todas las "travesuras" que él hizo con su novia — ¡No hay ningún probador que se haya salvado de nuestro acto de amor! — informo orgullosamente como si me estuviera contando una gran noticia

— ¡Iuw! ¡Par de animales! — dije asqueada ya que la imagen mental había venido a mi

— Por eso tú mama es la que acompaña a comprar ropa — dijo riendo mientras le daba una mirada incrédula

— ¿Mi madre? — pregunte con mis ojos abiertos

— Sip, tú sabes que siempre fui el hijo que ella siempre quiso — dijo petulante — siempre me cuenta de la historia cuando descubrieron que su añorado niñito tenía una vagina y la tuvieron que llamar Isabella, lo gracioso es que Renee pensaba que eso era bueno ya que así podía ir de compras con su hijita…tan equivocada que estaba tu madre

— ¡Cállate, Emmett! — gruñí — y para tu información, tu trasero se ve deforme con ese pantalón

— ¡Demonios! Obligado a comprar el traje café, por lo menos combina con mis ojos — fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer

.

.

.

— No puedo creer que perdimos tanto tiempo en ese maldito centro comercial — gruñí mientras veía la hora en el jeep de Emmett y aceleraba aun más

— No puedo creer que no quisieras más helado — dijo mi amigo lamiendo su cono extra-grande con helado de chocolate y crema chantilly

— No puedo creer que esté llegando tan tarde al departamento de Edward para la mudanza — informe afligida — ¡Me matara!

— No puedo creer que pienses que "matarte" es lo que quiere hacer Edward contigo, te aseguro Bella que hay otra cosa en mente de Edward y no es precisamente el querer matarte lo que desea hacer… — mire a Emmett extrañada — no puedo creer que no entiendas esa indirecta, era tan inocente…

— Lo que pasa es que tú mente es demasiado pervertida — aclare mientras estacionaba en el auto estacionamiento del departamento de Edward — ¡Llegamos!

— ¿Por qué dejaste de hablar con "no puedo creer"? — me pregunte con un mohín — pensé que estábamos jugando y…¡Oh demonios! ¡Rayos! ¡Recorcholis! — grito Emmett mostrándome su Iphone con cara de terror

— Si Emmett, sé que en un concurso te ganaste un Iphone y te felicite por eso…

— ¡Tengo 15 llamadas perdidas de Rosalie! ¡Quince! — Emmett me agarro de la mano y prácticamente corrió conmigo por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso de Edward

Donde estaba Rosalie con cara de enojada y Jasper con cara aburrida

Me fije que en la puertecita había un cartel que decía "Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar" y otro que con letras decía "¡Sorpresa!"

— ¡Estúpido, Emmett! — fue lo único que grito Rosalie para entrar al interior del departamento. Jasper nos dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora

— Pasen — una vez que entramos, literalmente, nos quedamos con la boca abierta

El comedor del departamento estaba adornado con serpentinas y globos de varios colores. La mesa estaba arreglada con platos para varias personas, pero solo estaba Alice sentada y comiendo. Seguí recorriendo con mi mirada y me encontré con la sorpresa de que los padres de Edward y los míos estaban sentados en el sofá con copas en las manos, al parecer estaban mirando un álbum de fotos

— Oh, llegaron — mi vista cambio de dirección y pude ver a Edward caminando por el pasillo

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — pregunte confundida mientras miraba a Edward

— Este… yo… uhm… quise organizar una fiesta sorpresa para ti… ya sabes… — Edward comenzó a acariciar su cabello fuertemente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente

— ¡Mira que adorable se ve! — se escucho que decía Renee apuntando a Edward

— Tiene esa sangre Cullen — felicito Carlisle para luego volver a mirar el álbum de fotos

— ¿Esto es una fiesta sorpresa? — pregunte sintiéndome mal inmediatamente, ya que suponía lo que había pasado — no tenía idea… yo…

— ¡Esto es culpa de Emmett! — vocifero Rosalie mirando a su hombre — ¿Cómo es posible que estuviste la mitad de la tarde en un centro comercial? ¡Cuando íbamos a comprar ropa te demorabas treinta minutos!

— Me demoraba poco porque sabía que después terminaríamos teniendo una sesión de sex…

— ¡Cállate! — Rosalie se acerco a él amenazadoramente — ¡Quince llamadas perdidas! ¡Lo único que tenias que hacer para que la fiesta sorpresa funcionara era contestar el teléfono! Esa era tu única misión y no podía llamar a Bella porque resulta que la señorita tenía el celular apagado…

— ¡Ey, para! — Emmett se alejo de ella y se cruzo de brazos — en mi defensa puedo decir que no tenía idea de esta fiesta, y nos demoramos porque una cosa llevo a la otra y…

— ¿Termino en la tienda de deportes, verdad? — me pregunto Rosalie directamente. Asentí — después fue a la tienda de videojuegos y se puso a competir con el vendedor, ¿cierto? — nuevamente asentí

— El amor de mi vida me conoce tan bien— dijo Emmett con una de sus manos en su pecho. La imagen era bastante tierna si no fuera por Rosalie que parecía apunto de explotar

— La culpa no es de Emmett — Alice se paro sonriente hasta donde estábamos nosotros — la culpa es de Edward…

— ¿Por qué mía? — pregunto él frunciendo el ceño

— ¿Por qué le pediste a Jasper… — Alice resalto el nombre de su esposo — para que te ayudara a hacer la fiesta sorpresa de Bella?

— Lo que pasa es que nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo que en tu estado no era bueno esforzarte tanto — Jasper le dio un abrazo por detrás y le dio un beso en el cuello

— Tonto, Jasper — Alice sonrió, pero luego su mirada se volvió molesta — ¡Que esto no vuelva a ocurrir! Dejarme sin organizar algo es como si a un mago le quitaran su varita…

— pero no todo ha sido malo… — empezó a decir Emmett para ganarse miradas asesinas

— ¡Emmett la comida se ha enfriado y el pastel con el licor fueron devorados por los padres de ellos dos! ¡Agradece que no tengamos reservaciones en un restaurante! Además estamos cansados porque ayudamos a guardar las cosas de Bella

¡Oh, la culpa!

— Pero por lo menos estamos bien, a Bella y a mí no nos paso nada durante el viaje y… estamos con una salud buena y…— no podía creer que ese era el patético intento de Emmett por arreglar la situación

— Emmett. Vámonos. Ahora — Rosalie lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo — serás castigado…

Lo único que se escucho antes de que Rosalie cerrara la puerta de un portazo fue un "Yay, sexo enojado con Rosalie…¡Auch! Bebe, eso dolió"

— Creo que nosotros también nos vamos — informo Jasper

— Sip, la verdad es que tenemos que ir al cine — Alice se paró de su asiento — la verdad es que yo tenía antojo de palomitas y Jasper quería ver la nueva película de Julia Roberts

— Hacen una perfecta pareja — bromee

— Igual como tú y Edward — Renee se acerco a mi me dio un abrazo — nosotros también nos vamos

— Si, nos iremos a la casa de Renee y veremos "Casablanca" — informo Carlisle

— ¡Bella, te deje un regalo! — dijo mi madre mientras se juntaba con sus amigos

Después de las despedidas hubo un silencio algo incomodo con Edward, la verdad es que me sentía mal porque aun podía ver algo de decepción en la mirada de Edward

— Edward… — trate de buscar algo que lo animara — yo… gracias

— No tienes que agradecer nada — dijo con voz suave — lo siento por hacer que esto no funcionara, pero sólo querías que tuvieras una linda bienvenida… ya sabes…

Sonreí, ya no había hombres como Edward… él era perfecto

Tímidamente me acerque un poquito a él y deje que mis labios rozaran levemente los suyos. Me iba a separar, pero sentí una mano en la cintura y los labios de Edward nuevamente sobre los míos. Tiernamente su mano acaricio mi sonrojada mejilla. Íbamos a separarnos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, él lo saco de su bolsillo y frunció el ceño, también hizo una mueca molesta

— Es Demetri — murmuro algo molesto — pero cortó

—Quizás deberías llamarlo, puede ser importante — dije confusa ante la mirada que él me dio

— Eh… si — no pude evitar sonreír ante la idea que se me vino a la mente.

— ¿Sabes qué? — pregunte mirándolo directamente a sus ojos verdes — podríamos ponernos el pijama, escoger una de las tantas películas que tienes y tener una maratón hasta que nos de sueño

— Me parece perfecto — Edward me dio un beso — ¿te llevo a tu habitación? — propuso ofreciéndome el brazo

— Gracias — lo tome. Caminamos unos pasos y me dejo en la puerta, no sin antes tomar mi mano y besar el dorso de ella

Edward era un caballero

Mi caballero

.

.

.

— Bella, estas hermosa — me susurro Edward una vez que llegue a su lado para sentarme en el sofá junto a él para comenzar nuestra maratón de películas

— No sé como puedo estar hermosa con un pijama como este — dije mostrando a los ositos danzarines en mi ropa — ¿Qué hablaste con Demetri? — inmediatamente la expresión en su rostro cambio y se volvió una mas agresiva

— Digamos que… Demetri me estaba recordando lo inteligente que puede ser él y… que el karma es una perra

— Tranquilo, todo se devuelve — dije tratando de utilizar mi voz sabia

— Estoy comenzando a creer eso ahora — no pude evitar sonrojarme ante sus palabras y luego por el tierno y delicado beso que me dio.

— Algo hicimos en nuestra vida pasada para estar disfrutando este momento tan bueno — dije mientras me acorrucaba en su pecho

— Bueno, señorita Swan, ¿Qué película ha escogido? — susurro Edward en mi oreja haciendo que me estremeciera un poco

— "El efecto mariposa" — informe orgullosa, pero su la mirada de Edward era de confusión — ¿Qué?

— Eh… nada, es que… pensé que ibas a escoger algo romántico como todas las niñas — explico

— Bueno, no soy como todas — dije ganándome un beso en mi cuello

— Eso es lo mejor tuyo… — Edward tomo el control del DVD y apretó el botón de play.

Al terminar la pelicula decidí que seria bueno preparar unos sándwiches, asi que fui a la cocina. Después de unos momentos el teléfono comenzó a sonar y a sonar, pero Edward parecía ignorarlo con una sonrisita en su cara

— ¿No vas a contestar? — pregunte curiosa

— Nah, ¿Por qué no contestas tú? — lo mire sorprendida mientras trataba de encontrar un motivo por el cual contestara yo el teléfono. Edward rápidamente respondió mi pregunta mental — Bella, tienes que entender que desde hoy esta es tu casa. Asi que… — Edward tomo el teléfono y me lo entrego

"Contesta" modulo mientras ponía pausa en la película

— ¿Alo? — dije con voz temblorosa, me regañe internamente por eso, no es como si al otro lado del teléfono estuviera Samara de "The ring" y me dijera que me quedan siete días

— ¿Bella? — contesto una voz que conocía muy bien — ¿Qué haces contestando teléfonos ajenos?

— ¿Papa? — pregunte elevando mi voz con la sorpresa — recuerda que vivo aquí…¿Qué pasa, papa?

— Quiero hablar con Edward, Bells — dijo con esa típica voz de jefe de policía — a todo esto, ¿te ha tratado bien? ¿Qué están haciendo en estos momentos? — seguramente Charlie trato de que esa pregunta sonara casual. Mi padre era tan mal mentiroso como yo

— Eh… — fue lo único que dije para que escuchara la respiración mas acelerada por el otro lado del teléfono

— Pásame con Edward — bramo mi padre — por favor — dijo tratando de utilizar su voz "jovial"

— Ok, pero… — suspire y decidí ser sumisa y pasárselo a Edward para volver a la cocina y seguir cocinando

.

.

.

— ¡Acá están los sándwiches! — la verdad es que me había demorado un poquito porque comencé a inspirarme al pensar que esta era la primera comida que teníamos juntos, así que decidí hacer algo más elaborado.

Cuando me acerque hasta donde estaba Edward me sorprendí por lo que vi

— ¿Edward, que haces leyendo la biblia? — pregunte interesada

— Estoy buscando el capitulo donde aparece _Jacob_… el hijo de Isacc, _Jacob_… — pero detuvo un poco su búsqueda, aunque ni siquiera estaba buscando bien ya que tenia la biblia al revés, y me miro intensamente a los ojos — ¿No te parece un buen nombre _Jacob _para un hombre? ¿Sabes de algún _Jacob_?

— Ehm, si… — conteste un poco nerviosa

— Entonces… ¿podríamos decir que conocías a un _Jacob_ en Phoenix? ¿_Jacob_ estuvo contigo los cuatro años que tu no estuviste en Forks, verdad? — dijo algo enojado

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? — pregunte confundida mientras me sentaba a su lado

— Eso no importa… ¿Por qué no respondes a mis preguntas? — Edward me miro alzando su ceja. Tenia una expresión rara en su cara, era como si se estuviera conteniendo

— Si, conocía a un Jacob — admiti — ¿Por qué no comes…

— ¡¿Entonces lo conocías? — dijo parándose rápidamente — ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonto al pensar que no habías tenido a nadie?

— Edward, no eres un tonto — me pare y me acerque a su lado — pero, bueno, esas cosas no son de tu incumbencia… no tienes porque saber de Jacob — dije nerviosa

— ¡Solo dime quién demonios es Jacob! ¿Por qué Charlie me dijo que él era el único hombre que convivio contigo? ¿Qué sabe tus cosas? ¿Qué te conoce? Yo… yo… — Edward se toco el tabique nasal unos momentos para relajarse

— Edward…

— Yo… Bella… lo siento… yo… es que…

Y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse a su habitación

Literalmente me tire en el sofá mientras tomaba un pedazo de sándwich y lo masticaba con ganas

Bueno, por lo menos no había descubierto nada más sobre Jacob

Mañana tendría una gran conversación con mi padre…

* * *

**~Hαlo babies!**

Bueno, primero...¡Lo siento mucho por el retraso! pero la verdad algo me paso con este cap -*cries*- y quizas se debe al BPOV. ¡Lo siento tanto! En verdad, a veces me sentia como una bitch por todo el retraso que hubo.**¡Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! Nunca habia tenidos tanto en un cap *happy tears* & supe por ahi que este fic esta recomendado en **Spilled coffee on a fic. Arigato. ** a todo esto...¿Hay alguna persona que no le haya dado un adelanto? ¡Por que si es asi diganmelo!. ** Bueno, para algunas dudas comunes que hay: **"¿Demetri queria llevar a Bella a esa fiesta?" No, pero él cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba pidiendo tanta informacion se dio cuenta de que queria robarle la idea, so, le dijo eso para joderlo.**

Otra aclaracion: Sip, Jacob, no hare a un Jacob que se haya violado a Bella en Phoenix o cosas asi, pero diganme...¿Qué es la otra cosa que Edward no deberia saber sobre su pasado con Jacob?. chan.

btw, seguimos con un review = adelanto

**XOXO**

**¡Las amo! **

**.Coona.**

_she wants to go home, but nobody's home (8)_


	19. Detective Edward

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de esta grandiosa saga, yo solo juego con sus personajes por sana entretención. La trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la otra animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria.

* * *

**¡Buenos días, Forks!**

* * *

**XVIII: El detective Edward**

**.**

— ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? — no pude evitar gruñir mientras por el otro lado del teléfono escuchaba la risa de Demetri. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Demetri

— ¡Idiota! — fue lo único que pude decir, además, ¿Qué más podía decir?

— Edward, quizás tú crees que porque soy un sexy italiano y, ya sabes, todos piensan que porque soy _bellizimo_ significa que no soy inteligente. ¡Además era tan obvio que me ibas a robar la idea! ¿Tú en verdad creíste que te iba a dar la dirección de la verdadera fiesta?

— Cállate — dije entre dientes

— Tú sabes que _Isabella_ es perfecta para mí — reitero. Creo que esperaba una reacción de rabia por parte mía, pero lo único que pude hacer fue soltar una carcajada… un tanto exagerada

— Bueno, te voy a cortar porque en estos momentos me juntare con mi nueva compañera de cuarto llamada Isabella Marie Swan. Uhm creo que esa fiesta nos unió, ya que gracias a esa fiesta nos dimos nuestro primer beso juntos — espere un momento para su reacción, pero lo único que había era silencio. Sonreí con más ganas y me prepare para volver a hablar — ¡Uh! Creo que lo único que me queda por decir es _'touché'_

— Primero, 'touché' proviene de Francia y yo soy de la bella Italia — rodee mis ojos — segundo, Edward, si quieres reírte de mi puedes hacerlo, pero hay una cosa llamada karma y deberás tener cuidado con ella. Yo sé que mi karma está bien ya que solo trate de defenderme de tu mala estrategia

— Puedes meterte el karma por la…— escuche unas risillas de él y pare abruptamente

Demetri me sacaba de mis casillas

— Karma, Edward, ten eso presente… ¡Ciao! — guarde mi celular y respire unas veces para tranquilizarme

¡Estúpido Demetri!

.

.

.

Volví a pellizcarme y volví a sonreír de nuevo

Definitivamente esto no es un sueño

Hace unos pocos minutos estaba con mi Bella, abrazados en el sillón mientras veíamos la película protagonizada por Ashton Kutcher y ahora ella se encontraba preparando una pequeña comida para nosotros

Si alguien, hace cuatro años atrás, me hubiera dicho que algún día estaría así probablemente le hubiera dicho que eso sería imposible…y luego me iría a deprimir a mi habitación

El ruido del teléfono hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos

Bella me miro y pregunto curiosa el porqué no contestaba, pero la verdad es que quería que ella contestara el teléfono para que no se sintiera solo como una invitada de la casa o algo así. Pude ver como con una sonrisa contestaba y luego comenzaba a hablar

Después de unas palabras, se acerco hasta donde estaba yo y me entrego el teléfono para luego volver y seguir cocinando

— ¿Alo? — pregunte por teléfono mientras me acomodaba más en el sillón

— Edward Cullen, contigo quería hablar… — no pude evitar dar una sonrisa nerviosa mientras escuchaba al papa de Bella por el otro lado del teléfono

— Dígame que ocurre — dije tratando de esconder mis nerviosismo

— Mi Bella siempre ha sido de esas niñas decentes, no son como esas niñitas que a ti parecen que te gustan a ti como esa tal Tanya — ¿Cómo le explico al papa de Bella que solo hice esas estupideces porque quería ver la reacción de su hija? — y déjame decirte, que te comportaste como un verdadero… un verdadero mujeriego — aun seguía encontrando algo divertido que el mundo pensara que yo era un mujeriego sabiendo que era un nerd. Si, porque un nerd sigue siendo un nerd no importa que.

— Charlie… — comencé a decir con tono amistoso o por lo menos haciendo un patético intento de eso

— Sr. Swan para ti muchacho — dijo con voz dura que me hizo temblar

— L-o sie-nto Sr. Swan…. — dije tartamudeando. Tosí para aclararme la voz. "Vamos, Edward, eres un hombre" era lo que me repetía para poder hablar no pareciendo una niñita asustada — yo-o nun-ca to-tocaria a su hi-ja, o sea, s-si lo haria, pe-ro…

Oh mierda, Edward, no es momento de ser honesto

— ¿Qué dijiste muchacho? — casi lo podía imaginar rojo por lo furioso que estaba, pero escuche unos movimientos del otro lado del teléfono

Espere que el Sr. Swan volviera a hablarme, quizás estaba pensando y recapacitando las cosas y después quisiera hacerse amigo mío

Nah, como si alguien se creyera eso

— Yo quiero a su hija — confesé con voz un poco temblorosa

— ¡Já! Mira tú, pero que buen muchacho eres… ¡repartiendo amor por el mundo! ¿También quieres a Tanya, verdad? — si Charlie se acordara de quién era yo en el instituto, se estaría tragando sus palabras — ¡Escúchame muchacho, quiero que su relación y convivencia sea estrictamente profesional! Si algún día Bella llega a mi casa llorando por tu culpa o diciendo que está embarazada te juro que te matare con mi pistola favorita

— Sr. Swan… — trate de intervenir, pero él siguió hablando

— Mira, Edward, solo Emmett y Jacob han sido los hombres que han estado con Bella en el instituto. Ella no era una… una de esas niñas que seguramente te gustaban

— Yo era un completo perdedor cuando… — fue ahí cuando recién me di cuenta de que Charlie había pronunciado un nombre extraño para mí — ¿Jacob? ¿Quién es Jacob? — pregunte inevitablemente

— Jacob es un hombre extraordinario, en verdad, en ningún momento daño a Bella o algo así. A Jacob le tenía confianza, por eso no me molestaba cuando se quedaba a dormir a nuestra casa, la verdad es que cuando Bella viajo a Phoenix yo tenía mis dudas, pero cuando me entere que iba con Jacob me tranquilice… por supuesto

— ¿Qué? — pregunte atónito

— Que Jacob… — se escucho un una voz femenina diciendo "¿Qué estás haciendo?" que supuse que era Renee — na-da mi amor, es solo…estaba llamando a… la estación por si había, uhm, alguna información… ya sabes... — Charlie se rio nerviosamente. Bueno, por lo menos sabia el porqué Bella no sabía mentir — Adiós — bufe cuando me corto, por lo menos tenía la certeza de que Renee me quería

Pero también podría querer a Jacob

Jacob

Jacob

Jacob

¿Quién demonios era ese tal Jacob?

Mire donde se encontraba una feliz Bella cocinando, ojalá se demore mucho para poder pensar en una sutil manera de preguntar sobre Jacob. No podría simplemente llegar y preguntar "Bella, he hablado con tu padre y me ha entrado algo de curiosidad por saber por un tal Jacob"

.

.

La biblia

Después de torturar mi cabeza con mil posibilidades de abordar el tema con Bella de manera sutil, termine asociando el nombre Jacob con el de la biblia

Felicitaciones, Edward… muy sutil

— ¿Edward, que haces leyendo la biblia? — me sobresalte cuando escuche la voz de Bella, tome rápidamente la biblia y comencé a recordar lo que tenía que decir

— Estoy buscando el capitulo donde aparece _Jacob_… el hijo de Isacc, _Jacob_… — me felicite un momento mentalmente por haber podido recordar las clases de religión cuando iba en primaria— ¿No te parece un buen nombre _Jacob_para un hombre? ¿Sabes de algún _Jacob_?

— Ehm, si… — entrecerré mis ojos. Bella estaba nerviosa

— Entonces… ¿podríamos decir que conocías a un _Jacob_ en Phoenix? ¿_Jacob_ estuvo contigo los cuatro años que tu no estuviste en Forks, verdad? — trate de controlar mi enojo, aunque en verdad era estúpido estar enojado…Bella nunca fue nada mío

Obviamente no me debía fidelidad

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? — pregunto ella suavemente mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado

Casi muero, Bella se veía tan tierna…evadiendo mis preguntas

— Eso no importa… ¿Por qué no respondes a mis preguntas? — pregunte alzando una ceja mientras miraba sus ojos chocolates

— Si, conocía a un Jacob — admitió y sentí como mi pequeño mundo de felicidad momentáneo se quebraba— ¡¿Entonces lo conocías?— dije parándose rápidamente al darme cuenta de eso — ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonto al pensar que no habías tenido a nadie?

— Edward, no eres un tonto — Bello me imito y trato de tranquilizarme — pero, bueno, esas cosas no son de tu incumbencia… no tienes porque saber de Jacob — oh mierda, eso me confirmaba que había sido _algo_ importante en la vida de Bella

Todo calzaba

— ¡Solo dime quién demonios es Jacob! ¿Por qué Charlie me dijo que él era el único hombre que convivio contigo? ¿Qué sabe tus cosas? ¿Qué te conoce? Yo… yo… — me di cuenta de que me había sobrepasado con Bella, además ella tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su cara. Generalmente yo nunca perdía el control, pero al saber que Bella amo a otro hombre…

— Edward…

— Yo… Bella… lo siento… yo… es que… — y como un vil cobarde o como una pequeña niña asustada corrí a mi habitación y me encerré en ella

Me tire en la cama y abrace a la almohada para recostar mi cabeza en ella

Reí amargamente

Era más como una pequeña niña asustada

.

.

.

— El camarero es gay — susurro Emmett mientras veía como el camarero se iba a alejando de nosotros — es obvio, mi radar se activo cuando lo vi

— No nos interesa eso, Emmett — dijo Jasper regañándolo levemente, pero reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa — estamos aquí porque Edward se encuentra deprimido. ¿Cierto, Edward?

— Odio mi vida — susurre mientras tiraba mis brazos en la mesa y gimoteaba infantilmente — ¡Demonios! Y lo peor es que tuve una pesadilla sobre un tipo con Bella

— Pero a ver, cuéntanos la historia del principio — dijo Jasper a mi lado a la vez que me daba apoyo con su mano en mi hombro

— El papa de Bella me advirtió que tuviera cuidado, de que la tratara con respeto y que Bella no está acostumbrada a tener muchos hombres en su vida, solo Emmett…

— ¡Oh, yeah, el jefe Swan me prefiere! — rodee mis ojos mientras levantaba mi dedo del medio hacia Emmett, que estaba adelante mío en la mesa

— El punto…— dijo insistió Jasper impaciente

— El punto es que menciono a un Jacob, a un Jacob que vivió con ella y todo eso, el punto es que… me enoje, o sea, no me enoje, pero sentí decepción — confesé apenado — además se nota que Jacob es algún tipo de asunto pendiente

— ¿Y no conoces a ningún Jacob? — pregunto Jasper

— ¡No! — dije alterado — no sé ni siquiera como es

— Quizás Emmett lo conoce, ya que de los dos, era él más cercano a Bella — sugirió Jasper y eso hizo totalmente sentido en mi cabeza

¡Claro que Emmett podría conocerlo!

¡Era el mejor amigo de Bella!

¡Lo más lógico es que conociera a Jacob!

Mire intensamente e ilusionadamente a Emmett, esperando una respuesta por parte suya

— No lo conozco o quizás sí, pero… a ver, Jacob… Jacob… puede que lo conozca, como puede que no… ¡No lo recuerdo bien! — confeso Emmett con una sonrisa, como si eso le causara gracia — ¡No me mires así!

— ¡Tú eras mi última esperanza, Emmett! ¡Estúpido!— no era por un motivo de maldad, pero estaba canalizando toda mi ira en Emmett, además estaba pensando en una excusa para que Rosalie lo dejara sin sexo

— Tengo una idea — dijo Emmett mientras tomaba un sorbo de su lata de cerveza

— No es por ser un mal amigo ni nada por estilo — comencé a decir — pero no creo que tus ideas sean de lo mejor. Déjame adivinar, apuesto a tu fantástica idea será poner en google "Jacob's en Forks" o algo así. Emmett, te informo de ante mano que eso no servirá

— ¡Escúchame! — exigió como un niño pequeño y luego sonrió orgullosamente — mira, esta es la idea: Bella en secundaria era de esas personas que no pertenecían a un grupo social, o sea, no pertenecía a los populares como yo ni a los perdedores como tú, Edward

— Gracias Emmett — dije sarcásticamente

— Bella era como Jasper, los "x", sabemos que están ahí, pero no sobresalían… aunque debo admitir que Bella tenía algunos pretendientes potentes en el equipo de futbol. El punto es que podríamos ir puerta por puerta por y preguntar si conoce a algún Jacob, ya sabes que la gran mayoría de Forks se queda estancada

— Seria mucho trabajo… — razone — pero prefiero eso antes que nada

— ¡Viste que mi idea es buenísima! ¡Solo tenemos que buscar! — dijo Emmett parándose del asiento emocionadamente

— Son muchas casas, edificios... — razono Jasper concentrado — estoy seguro que si pensamos en otras alternativas nos saldría más fácil y…

— ¡No! — Emmett volvió a sentarse y se cruzo de brazos — ¡Vamos ahora! Además es posible que yo conozca a ese Jacob misterioso, y yo soy más visual, así que cuando lo vea es posible que lo reconozca

— Apoyo a Emmett — comento Jasper mirándome fijamente — pero todo depende ti, Edward

— Vamos a preguntar, ¿Qué puede salir mal?

.

.

.

— Insisto que no tenias que disfrazarte del Detective Conan, eso es completamente innecesario Emmett — murmure mientras lo miraba de reojo al conducir — te ves completamente ridículo

— ¡Me veo sexy! — replico en un tono fuerte para ajustarse los anteojos y mirar soñadoramente por la ventana — la inteligencia es la nueva sensualidad

— Ahí está el problema… — murmure mientras rodaba mis ojos. Emmett era Emmett y había que entenderlo y quererlo así — ¿Jasper, cuanto queda para que lleguemos a la primera casa?

— Uhm… — por el espejo retrovisor pude ver como Jasper sacaba un pequeño mapa para mirarlo con atención — tienes que doblar en la plaza y ahí estará la primera casa — informo para luego volver a guardar el mapa — ¿me pueden decir porque comenzamos del centro de Forks y no por las afueras como fue mi propuesta?

— Porque papel le gana a piedra — Emmett le había dado su sonrisa de victoria — chicos, se que algunas veces puedo parecer algo infantil y todo eso, pero en verdad esta es la mejor idea que se me pudo haber ocurrido

— Yo insisto en que si nos hubiéramos dedicado a pensar un poco más, hubiéramos encontrado una opción mucho más rápida, fácil y eficiente

— ¿Cómo preguntarle a mi hermana? — pregunte mientras me estacionaba

— Por ejemplo — dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros — no sé porque no quisieron preguntar a las chicas

— ¡Porque no! — grito Emmett — y tengo dos razones muy inteligentes: 1) Somos el sexo dominante. Somos unos machos, así que tenemos que solucionar los problemas de machos entre machos

— Parece que alguien ha estado viendo el Animal Planet — bromeo Jasper, ganándose una mirada "asesina" por parte de Emmett

— Obviare el estúpido comentario tuyo, Jasper. Cuando uno ve ese canal, aprende de muchas cosas que pueden servir en la cotidianidad — creo que escuche como Emmett murmuraba: _"gente ignorante"_ — bueno, siguiendo con mis razones, 2) porque si le contamos a Rosalie o a Alice, ellas le contaran que nosotros estuvimos preguntando por un tal Jacob y esta la opción de que Bella se enoje con Eddie

— Increíblemente, Emmett tiene razón — Jasper me miro con incredulidad — por lo menos en el punto dos — aclare

— Ok, ok. Si es lo que ustedes piensan — Jasper abrió la puerta del auto y nosotros inmediatamente copiamos su acción. Una vez fuera del auto nos juntamos afuera de la casa — ¿Qué es lo que hacemos ahora?

— Duh, Jasper idiota, preguntar por Jacob — pude ver como Jasper comenzaba a sonreírle falsamente a Emmett

— Oh lo siento, gran Emmett, pero se ha puesto a pensar de que sería raro que unas personas preguntaran por un Jacob sin ninguna razón ni motivo

— Bue, podemos inventar cualquier cosa, podemos decir que es nuestro amigo perdido o algo — dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿No sería raro que preguntáramos por nuestro amigo perdido sin ninguna foto o alguna descripción? — pregunto Jasper alzando una ceja hacia nosotros

Mierda, tenía algo de razón

— Bueno, en ese caso podríamos preguntar si se encuentra Jacob y quizás salga un Jacob y quizás tengamos la suerte de que sea nuestro Jacob

— Bueeeno, uhm, creo que estoy de acuerdo con Emmett — Jasper nuevamente me dio su mirada de incredulidad — ¡Vamos, Jasper! ¡Esta es la única opción que tengo para averiguar quién demonios es Jacob!

Jasper se resigno y juntos nos encaminamos hacia la puerta de la casa blanca

— Recuerden chicos, sean naturales — dijo Emmett antes de apretar con una sonrisa el timbre de la casa. Pasaron unos pocos segundos para que una abuelita nos abriera

— ¡Es Betty White! — exclamo Emmett emocionado

— No, Emmett — dije antes de que ella se nos acercara completamente a nosotros

— ¿Qué desean? — pregunto con una amable sonrisa

— Uhm, venimos en busca de, uhm, Jacob — fue lo que dijo Emmett. Ok, no podía culpar a Emmett, de todos modos me estaba ayudando

— ¡Oh! ¿Ustedes son los que tienen que llevarlo a la fiesta? — volvió a preguntar con una dulce sonrisa. Nosotros tres asentimos — esperen un segundo y lo traigo

Oh, wow, eso fue bastante rápido

— ¡Vieron! ¡Vieron! Vamos a conocer a Jacob — exclamo Emmett dando unos pequeños saltitos — ¿Estas nervioso, Edward? Porque conocerás a tu rival, bueno, si quieres mi opinión tu rival no es tan bueno. Quiero decir, aun no deja el nido, vive con su abuelita

— Tienes razón — dije riendo engreídamente

— Aunque también puede ser que sea tan buena persona, puede que su abuelita este gravemente enferma y él se sacrifique para cuidarla y que tenga unos últimos días de vida digno — propuso Jasper cruzándose de brazos

— Esa es una estúpida teoría — acuso Emmett apuntándolo con su dedo

— También es una tonta teoría que este Jacob sea el que estamos buscando — replico Jasper

— Nah, estoy seguro que este es el Jacob que buscamos — dijo el musculoso de mi amigo muy seguro de sí mismo — ¡Oh, acá viene! — grito emocionado mientras escuchábamos el ruido de la puerta abrirse, para luego ver a un pequeño niño disfrazado de Winnie the Pooh en brazos de la abuela

— Acá tienen — dijo la abuela pasándole el niño a Emmett

Por algún motivo Emmett se puso blanco… demasiado pálido

— Uhm… uhmm… ¿Acaso usted tiene una nieta llamada Elizabeth y este… este… este… — mire hacia Emmett y pude ver que tenía los ojos llorosos y un puchero en su boca

— Calma, Emmett, este niño no es tu hijo o algo así — informo Jasper — son completamente distintos

— Gracias a Dios — expreso con alivio

— ¿Lo van a llevar a la fiesta o no? — pregunto la abuela al ver que solo nos quedábamos quietos

— Por supuesto que s…— con Jasper nos miramos a los ojos con terror, si llevábamos a un niñito desconocido a la fiesta a la cual no sabíamos donde quedaba nos podrían tildar de pedófilos o algo asqueroso como aquello

— No, no podemos, lo siento, que tenga un buen día — rápidamente, casi a la velocidad de la luz, Jasper tomo al pequeño Jacob para devolvérselo a la abuela y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de la casa

Ok, por lo menos tenía la esperanza de que aun quedaban algunos Jacob's

.

.

.

— ¡Como demonios no hay mas Jacob's en Forks! — grite enojado mientras tiraba mi chaqueta al sillón de mi departamento y me recostaba en él

— Te dije que la idea de Emmett era estúpida — dijo Jasper con voz suave mientras se sentaba al lado mío y encendía la televisión — finalmente yo tenía razón y… ¡oh mierda! Termino la maratón de Sandra Bullock. Muchas gracias, Edward

— Oh Jasper lo único que te hace falta para parecerte a Alice es tener una vagina — exclamo Emmett sentándose al otro lado mío — ¿Quién iba a pensar que muchas chicas me tenían rencor por no devolver un pequeño llamado en secundaria?

— Me duele decirlo, pero todo esto fue una estúpida idea — admití frotándome los ojos por el cansancio que tenia. Estar todo el día de puerta en puerta no era una actividad sencilla

— La idea no era estúpida, lo que pasa es que tu ego esta tan dañado porque nadie supo reconocerte de la secundaria — ataco Emmett para luego sonreír macabramente

Ok, quizás tenía algo de razón

Creo que todos estábamos cansados y frustrados por lo que lo único que hicimos fue… hacer nada

— Iré a buscar algo para comer — anuncio Emmett parándose perezosamente para ir a la cocina

— Siéntete como en casa — murmure, aunque luego me arrepentí. Estaba seguro que mañana tendría que ir al supermercado

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Jasper sacándome de mis cavilaciones

— Ah eso, es un álbum de fotos que trajo la mama de Bella — conteste tomándolo entre mis manos. En la portada del álbum aparecían escritas las palabras "Adolescencia Bella" — ¿Quieres verlo?

— ¿Tú no quieres? — me pregunto devuelta con un tono sorprendido en su voz

— Nah, creo que lo veré con ella o algo — Jasper me miro sonriendo para luego abrir el álbum. Se notaba que no estaba poniendo mucha atención en las fotos ya que pasaba rápidamente las páginas, si fuera yo el que estuviera viendo el álbum aun estaría en la primera página, admirando la primera foto de ella

Eso había sonado bastante obsesivo

— ¡Edward, encontré algo bastante interesante! — mi amigo movió bruscamente mi hombro para luego dejar el álbum sombre mi regazo

La foto era de Bella dándole un fuerte abrazo a un musculoso sin camiseta. Ambos salían con una sonrisa en sus rostros

— ¿Por qué demonios me muestras esto? — pregunte enojadamente, pero Jasper lo único que hizo fue golpearse su cabeza con la palma de su mano

— ¡Lee la descripción idiota! — ordeno desesperadamente.

Me paralice cuando mis ojos viajaron hacia la descripción

_« Jacob Black & Bella Swan. Cumpleaños Billy. La Push, 2006»_

— Eso quiere decir que… — comencé a decir completamente anonado. Volví a mirar la foto y no pude despegar mis ojos de aquel hombre — ese musculoso, fuerte, bronceado, todo lo que una mujer encuentra sexy es el…

—… Jacob que andábamos buscando — completo por mi Jasper

— ¡¿Ese es Jacob? — sentí que Emmett volvía a sentarse y me arrebataba el álbum que se encontraba en mi regazo — ¡Yo conozco a ese tipo! Claro que lo recuerdo, ese chico era mega-hiper-cool, había unas veces que venía a buscar a Bella en su moto y luego se iban a La Push a arreglar autos o cosas por el estilo

Okay, saber eso fue aun peor

Jacob era como una XBOX 360 en cambio yo era como una vieja y estúpida ATARI

Todos prefieren una XBOX

— Bueno, por lo menos tienes la esperanza de que Jacob sea gay — dijo Emmett para tratar de aliviarme — aunque lo dudo, o sea, nadie puede negar lo varonil que se ve y se notaba que le tenía unas ganas a Bella…

— ¡Cállate Emmett! — dijo entre dientes Jasper — Edward yo…uhm… por lo menos conociste a Jacob y… uhmm

— Además aun te queda la esperanza de que haya sido un mafioso o algo — exclamo Emmett dándome palmaditas en la espalda

Con la suerte que tenia, estaba seguro que Jacob era lo mejor de lo mejor.

Oh mierda, me pregunto si el Karma en este momento me está mirando y alabando su trabajo

* * *

**~H**ello, hellou

**B**ueno, bueno, creo que tengo muchas cosas que decir a mis amores:

# **Lo siento mucho, la verdad no tengo mucha cara para aparecerme por aca despues de muchos meses. Lo lamento tanto, pero mas o menos me dio lo que se llama "el bloqueo del autor" aunque no fue tan asi, o sea, yo sabia como queria seguir con el fic & todo, pero no podia escribirlo y me frustre asi que lo deje de lado y empece a hacer otras cosas como mirar TV/ver anime/leer libros/leer mangas & despues no encontraba tiempo para escribir. ¿Cuando fue que volvi a retomarlo? Fue en semana santa XDDD estaba aburrida y abri el archivo donde estaba este fic y fue como si todas las ideas siguieran y mis dedos se movieran solitos & recien hoy dia pude terminarlo. Lo siento muchisimo, pero espero que no pase de nuevo. La verdad es que no se cuando actualice de nuevo, pero no me ire por tanto tiempo como me paso ahora. El colegio me tiene bastante ocupada -considerando que tengo que estudiar para las palabras, soy presidenta de mi curso y secretaria del Centro de Estudiantes del colegio... no tengo taanto tiempo libre como antes para escribir - pero no me quiero ir como por meses. Ademas, siendo sincera, tengo que volver a reencantarme con Twilight, ultitamente no he estado leyendo fics de Twilight & stuff, pero espero que esto sea pasajero. Tambien les debo decir que puede que escriba de otras cosas tambien & ojala me acompañen en eso ;D **

**Lo ultima que me queda por decir es que: LAS/OS EXTRAÑE MÁS QUE LA MIERDA! ESTO NO VOLVERA A PASAR. LAS AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON! NOS VEREMOS!**

**XOXO**

**.Coona.**

_i think i wanna marry u (8)_


	20. Día de chicos

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de esta grandiosa saga, yo solo juego con sus personajes por sana entretención. La trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la otra animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria

* * *

. **¡Buenos días, Forks!**

* * *

_»Resumen breve (demasiado breve): Edward & Bella han sido escogidos para conducir el matinal ¡Buenos Días, Forks! & una de las tantas cláusulas del contrato especificaba que ellos tenian que vivir juntos para grabar el segmento "Chicas VS Chicos". Su relación iba en viento en popa hasta que Edward descubre que Bella habia vivido con anterioridad con un chico llamado Jacob._

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**XIX:** Día de chicos.

.

Traté de abrir mis ojos, pero lo único que podía ver era una gran puerta roja al final del pasillo. Todo lo demás era oscuridad, por lo que con pasos vacilantes llegué hasta la puerta, y con una mano temblorosa giré el picaporte. Estaba esperando algún monstruo o algo así, pero en cambio frente a mí se encontraba una muy hermosa chica llamada: Bella Swan.

— Hola, mi amor. — saludó con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro en forma de corazón.

— H-hola. — respondí sintiendo que los latidos de mi corazón se asemejaban a los de un aleteo de colibrí debido a como Bella me había llamado.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — preguntó con una mirada pícara, que era acompañada con una coqueta sonrisa. Fue allí decidí bajar mi mirada y…¡Woah! Ella estaba usando un diminuto corset de color rojo combinado con las líneas negras que tenía como adorno, obviamente, no podía evitar notar que sus, uhm, pechos lucían muchos más grandes y su cintura más estrecha. ¿Era muy animal si decidía pasar mi cara entre medio de sus melones? Decidí seguir recorriendo su cuerpo con mi mirada y noté como sus blancas piernas estaban cubiertas por unas ligas negras.

Oh. Dios. Mío.

Estaba al borde de tener un paro cardíaco.

Aunque creo que mi corazón se detuvo un buen tiempo cuando me fijé en esos tacos de veinte centímetros color rojo.

¿Es posible morir de excitación?

Creo que le diría a mi jefe en el periódico que me permitiera escribir un artículo relacionado con el tema. Estaba seguro que las cifras de mi investigación impresionarían a toda la población de Forks.

— ¡Carajo, Edward! ¡Ponle atención a Bella, deja de pensar en ñoñerías y hazme sentir orgulloso! —gritó una voz a mi costado. Cuando me di vuelta para ver al culpable quedé completamente anonadado.

— ¡¿Emmett?! —interrogué atónito. Froté mis ojos, pero cuando los volví a abrir él seguía allí, mirándome con una expresión de enfado en su rostro.

— ¡Acércate a Bella! —ordenó fuertemente. Por algún extraño motivo mis pies le hicieron caso y quede a centímetros de ella.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —le pregunté a Bella en un susurro. Ella simplemente ignoró mi pregunta y comenzó a morderse el labio de manera seductora.

— ¡Métele mano, Edward! ¡Es tu oportunidad! ¡Aprovecha, idiota! ¡Rápido, mierda! —chilló completamente desesperado. Era casi como si me estuviera diciendo que cable tenía que cortar para que la bomba no estallara y nos matara a todos— ¡Sólo tienes que tocar su pecho y listo!

Y también sin entender el motivo mí mano comenzó alzarse y aproximarse hacia el generoso busto de Bella, pero cuando mi mano estaba a punto de hacer contacto con aquella zona ella golpeó mi mano y corrió detrás de mí, esquivándome completamente.

— ¡Jacob! —me paralicé cuando escuché como gritaba el nombre de ese chucho lleno de esteroides. Con temor y masoquismo, me volteé para poder ver la escena.

Bella estaba colgando del cuello del gigantón y este tenía sus manos en su cintura. Los dos estaban contemplándose con adoración.

Pero esa escena cambió radicalmente.

Ahora Bella estaba en posición koala con el chico, se estaban besando apasionadamente y sus manos recorrían con fervor el cuerpo del otro, sus feas y callosas manos apretando sin delicadeza alguna los senos de Bella mientras que ella gemía su nombre una y otra vez.

— ¡Deténganse! —pedí sin dignidad alguna, ellos no me hicieron caso.

Esto no podía estar pasando… menos enfrente de mis narices. Era demasiado cruel.

— ¡Paren! —volví a gritar con todas cuando mis fuerzas.

De un momento a otro una luz cegadora comenzó a llenar el lugar por lo que tuve que cerrar mis ojos, para cuando los volví a abrir el escenario era completamente distinto.

Estaba en mi habitación, sudando y con una respiración pesada. Pasaron unos segundos para darme cuenta de todo.

— Fue un sueño… —murmuré al aire cuando recobre el sentido. Sentí unos rápidos pasos por el corredor de mi departamento que venían directo a mi alcoba.

— ¡Edward! —Bella se acercó rápidamente a mi cama y se sentó en la silla de escritorio que tenía a un costado. Sus ojos me miraban con claro alivio.

— Bella. —dije con voz ronca.

— Ten. —me entregó un vaso de agua. Estaba sediento, así que no me demoré nada en vaciar el contenido.

— Gracias. — puse el vaso en mi velador. Ahora mi voz estaba como siempre.

— No me agradezcas. Cuando escuché tus gritos entré corriendo a tu habitación, te veías realmente angustiado y por más que traté de moverte, no despertabas. — me miró apenada y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla suavemente. Me fue imposible no cerrar los ojos ante su tacto tan delicado—. Así que me fui a la cocina para tirarte un vaso de agua, pero me alegro que te hayas despertado primero.

— Yo también, desde los cinco años que no me despierto mojado. —traté de bromear inútilmente.

— ¿Qué estabas soñando? —preguntó sin dejar de acariciarme.

— Nada. —respondí sin saber qué responder. No podía decirle la verdad.

"Bella, soñé que estabas vistiendo un corset increíble que te hacía ver realmente deliciosa, pero cuando no te quise correr mano (indicaciones de Emmett), tú corriste hacia Jacob y casi empezaron a fornicar en frente mío."

Imposible.

— Sólo una tonta pesadilla. Nada importante. —volví a mirarla y supe inmediatamente que no me había creído—. Deberías ir a dormir. Mañana tenemos una reunión con Caroline muy temprano y no debemos quedarnos dormidos, se puede aprovechar de eso.

— Cierto —soltó una adorable risa—, quizás se le ocurra grabar un especial de kamasutra con nosotros dos como muñecos.

Dejé de reír y ella también.

El ambiente se volvió muy incómodo de repente.

— Lo siento. —susurró bastante avergonzada. Sus mejillas estaban que explotaban por toda la sangre que había subido a su rostro—.Creo que me estoy juntando mucho con Emmett.

— Creo que me pasa lo mismo. —bufé recordando al Emmett de mi sueño.

— Buenas noches, Edward.

— Duerme bien, Bella.

Volví a arroparme. Esta vez esperaba soñar algo lindo, algo como Bella y Edward juntos.

.

.

.

Caminé con paso de zombie hacia al baño, realmente tenía bastante sueño, por lo que necesitaba una ducha fría para poder estar despierto para la reunión que íbamos a tener con Caroline. Cuando iba a entrar al baño escuché un par de palabrotas por parte de Bella. Así que como el curioso que soy, con pasos sigilosos me dirigí hacia su voz.

Ella estaba sentada, dándome la espalda y hablando por teléfono.

Entonces, ahora tenía dos opciones:

1) Volver hacia la ducha y darle la privacidad correspondiente a Bella para que hablara calmadamente. Actitud de un caballero, probablemente Esme se sentiría orgullosa de mí.

2) Esconderme detrás del pilar y escuchar la conversación, porque estaba seguro que el nombre "Jacob" saldría en algún momento.

— ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre decirle a Edward sobre Jacob? —chilló por teléfono y eso bastó para poder tomar mi decisión.

¡Al diablo con el caballero Edward! De todos modos no había ganado nada siendo caballero…

— Papá, escúchame, sé que quieres un montón a Jacob, pero lo que se quedó en Seattle se queda allá…—ordenó enojada. Casi la podía imaginar haciendo un mohín frustradamente—.No debiste advertirle a Edward de nada, papá.

Sonreí porque me estaba defendiendo. Esa era mi chica.

— Charlie, Edward no es un mujeriego y lo que viste de él y Tanya fue solamente un juego. De hecho, Edward es del tipo, uhm, nerd. No te preocupes.

"Del tipo nerd"

¿Qué mierda significaba eso?

¿Qué porque era del tipo nerd no era un hombre hecho y derecho?

Decidí dejar de escuchar. La ducha con agua helada ya no era necesaria, ya que las palabras de Bella me habían caído como un balde de agua fría. Decidí tomarme mi tiempo en el baño para asearme tranquilamente, también me vestí lentamente.

Me preparé mentalmente para enfrentar a Isabella Swan.

Desde hoy la llamaría Isabella.

— Edward, hice el desayuno. — En la mesa había huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja, café y tostadas. Ella estaba sentada allí con su pantalones pitillos y chaqueta roja, luciendo tan linda como siempre.

— No tengo hambre. — mentí. Lo único que quería era sentarme junto a ella, pero no. Edward Cullen tenía orgullo.

— Oh, yo termino de tomar mi té y estoy lista para irnos. — dijo algo cabizbaja a lo que yo simplemente asentí.

En cinco minutos ella ya estaba lista para subirse a mi auto, lo primero que hice fue encender la radio para no tener que hablarnos. Sabía que estaba siendo un tanto infantil, pero en este momento era lo que me nacía hacer. Por el rabillo del ojo me di cuenta como ella estaba jugando con sus manos, claro gesto de incomodidad.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó en un suave murmullo.

— Bien. ¿Tú?

— Bien.

Y básicamente esa había sido toda la conversación que habíamos tenido dentro del auto. Cuando me estacioné noté que el auto que estaba a mi derecha era un jeep y el que había a mi izquierda era una porshe color amarillo. No era difícil adivinar quiénes nos iban a acompañar en la reunión.

— ¡Adivina quién acaba de firmar un contrato! —fue lo primero que me dijo Emmett cuando llegué a su lado. No podía evitar recordar mi sueño, por lo que mi mirada se ensombreció notablemente—. ¿Qué pasa, Edward? —preguntó intercalando su mirada entre Bella y yo. Sabía que su cabeza ya estaba maquinando diversas opciones por el "frío" ambiente que había entre nosotros dos.

— Nada. Será mejor que entremos.

Sin algún otro cuestionamiento nos dirigimos hacia la sala de reuniones donde ya se encontraba una Caroline bastante sonriente.

— ¡Hola, mis queridas estrellas! —Saludó a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla y luego nos invitó a tomar asiento alrededor de la gran mesa—. Como es sabido, ya queda muy poco para el primer capítulo, así que hoy grabaremos un poquito de lo que es la "Guerra de sexos". El tema será como ustedes, hombres y mujeres, pasan un día común y corriente. Así que habrá una cámara siguiendo a Edward, obviamente sus acompañantes serán Jasper y Emmett, y otra cámara seguirá a Bella, Rosalie y Alice. ¿Queda claro?

— ¡Diablos, sí! —contestó Emmett por todo nosotros. Se veía realmente entusiasmado por tener su día de chico y tener que competir con ellas, casi como un niño pequeño que tenía bronca hacia las niñas.

— Les daré una hora para que se agrupen y decidan cuáles son los lugares que reflejan la personalidad de ustedes y de su género.

Rápidamente los hombres nos pusimos en una esquina de la habitación. Creo que los más emocionados eran Emmett y Alice que rebotaban en sus respectivos puestos.

— Tengo una maravillosa idea…

— Oh, Dios, no. —interrumpió Jasper a Emmett, el cual se vio claramente afectado—. Todas tus ideas maravillosas resultan ser desastrosas para nosotros. Probablemente estarás pensando en ir a jugar paintball o algo así.

— Ustedes son aburridos. Tú escogerás pasar tu tiempo en la biblioteca leyendo sobre todas las guerras pasadas. ¡Supéralo, Jasper! No cambiarás la historia de este país. —mi amigo se vio claramente afectado por la declaración de Emmett.

— ¿Qué piensas tú, Edward?

— Me da lo mismo. —respondí honestamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó Jasper con preocupación en su cara.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? — cuestionó Emmett dándole una mirada rápida al grupo de las chicas. Seguí su misma vista y vi a Bella riendo junto con sus amigas.

— Algo así —admití—, pero después les cuento. Ahora pensemos en lo que vamos a hacer. ¿De acuerdo?

— Oh, sí. —exclamó Emmett emocionadamente.

.

.

.

— No sé por qué siempre accedimos a lo que nos pides. —murmuró Jasper cansadamente. Esta vez, y como siempre en verdad, estaba de lado de él.

— ¿A qué hombre no le gusta ir a un gimnasio? ¡Mira esta maravilla! —mis ojos volvieron al gran letrero "Gimnasio BGT". No sabía cómo a Emmett podría gustarle tanto hacer ejercicio.

—No hago gimnasia desde que iba en la secundaria. —confesó Jasper mirando con recelo todas esas máquinas que se veían por la vitrina.

— Lo único que pido es que no hagamos ejercicio en frente de todas esas personas. Y nada exhibicionista.

Emmett hizo un puchero, pero inmediatamente desapareció cuando el camarógrafo que estaba junto a nosotros comenzó a enfocarnos. Realmente estaba tratando con todas mis fuerzas de evitar la cámara, justo como decía el consejo de Caroline.

Una vez que entramos nos dirigimos hacia el camarín para cambiar nuestras ropas por unas deportivas. Fue una sorpresa cuando el camarógrafo nos siguió.

— Uhm, ¿nos grabará mientras nos cambiamos de ropa? —pregunté tímidamente antes comenzar a despojarme de mi traje. No sabía por qué me había vestido tan elegante para la reunión express si al final iba a terminar ocupando una musculosa y un short negro.

— Sí. —fue lo único que murmuró el señor. Él tampoco lucía muy feliz por este hecho.

— Esto es bastante extraño. —susurró Jasper cerca de mí.

— ¿Encuentras que es extraño? —preguntó con sorpresa Emmett mientras se desabrochaba su camisa quedando con su torso desnudo. Hizo unos movimientos extraños para lucir su musculatura. De todos creo que era el más feliz.

— ¿No estás incómodo porque nuestros cuerpos desnudos aparezcan en televisión nacional? —cuestionó incrédulamente Jasper. Emmett sólo se dedicó a sonreír y a reír.

— ¡Me parece completamente fabuloso! —exclamó tirando sus pantalones por alguna parte del camarín, casi como si fuera algún vedetto que estuviera haciendo su show. Ahora sólo estaba con su bóxer puesto. Pero seguía sin inmutarse por la cámara presente— ¡Imagina cómo editaran esta escena, probablemente pongan la canción Sexy Back de fondo!

Ignoré los extraños movimientos pélvicos de mi amigo y razoné que mientras más rápido me cambiará de ropa sería lo mejor.

— ¡Eddie tiene oblicuos! —gritó Emmett burlescamente. La cámara ahora se encontraba apuntando aquella zona que se podía ver cuando me quité los pantalones—. Estoy seguro que alguna de mis estudiantes hará gif de aquella escena.

Oh, que bochornoso.

Una vez que estuvimos con la ropa adecuada nos dirigimos hacia la sección de pesas. Cada uno comenzó a comentar como nos sentíamos, obviamente no fuimos honestos, por lo menos Jasper y yo. Por otro lado Emmett parecía estar en su hábitat natural.

— ¿Ves estos músculos? —Preguntó a la cámara mientras apuntaba sus bíceps—. Las chicas aman pasar sus uñas cuando están en… bueno, tú sabes en qué. — le guiñó el ojo y siguió haciendo sus ejercicios.

Cuando pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos el camarógrafo nos preguntó si queríamos tomar nuestro break ahora, por lo que accedimos felizmente. Aún nos quedaba una hora en el gimnasio y el señor, que descubrimos que se llamaba Carl, nos había dicho que volvería a grabar cuando estuviéramos en las duchas.

Me estaba preparando mentalmente para aquello.

— Entonces, Edward. — Comenzó a decir Emmett en su trotadora— ¿Qué es lo que pasó con Bella?

Inconscientemente comencé a acelerar mucho más mi paso, botando toda mi frustración de la mañana en aquella máquina de ejercicio.

—La vi un poco cabizbaja. —acotó Jasper haciendo el mismo ejercicio que nosotros— ¿Tuvieron alguna discusión?

— Además se supone que se besaron, ¿no deberían ser todo amor ahora? —cuestionó Emmett curioso.

— Íbamos bien hasta que el nombre de Jacob apareció, desde allí que no nos hemos besado y tampoco hemos tenido la situación. Hoy en la mañana escuché como conversaba con Charlie por teléfono, se le escuchaba furiosa y regañó a su padre por haber mencionado al tal Jacob. Además dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparse por mí, porque yo era… —revivir la conversación hizo que prácticamente ahora estuviera corriendo como si vida dependiera de ello—… yo era de los chicos nerd.

— ¡Woah! ¿Realmente dijo eso? ¿No lo estás sacando de contexto? —preguntó Jasper atónitamente.

— No. Estaban hablando de que es imposible que yo sea mujeriego porque soy un nerd —respondí amargamente.

— Aunque Bella sea mi amiga, creo que deberías demostrarle que eres un hombre hecho y derecho y no el nerd que eras en la secundaria. Y lo mejor que puedes hacer es sacarle celos y yo te ayudaré con eso.

— ¿Le sacaré celos contigo, Emmett? —cuestioné bromistamente.

— Te gustaría, pero no. Pero te ayudaré cuando lleguemos a nuestro próximo destino. —informó con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

— ¿Cuál es? —pregunté con curiosidad. Cualquier cosa se le puede ocurrir a Emmett.

— Ya lo sabrás. — contestó maliciosamente.

.

.

.

— ¿Jugaremos… billar? —cuestioné mientras observaba con atención las letras fosforescente con la palabra "Pool" que estaban arriba de una puerta, un poco oxidada, pero en buen estado.

— Mi primera idea era ir a un club de striptease, pero producción no me lo permitió. —dijo dándole una mirada envenenada al camarógrafo, aunque no tenía idea de por qué lo culpaba a él.

— Emmett, este es un matinal, no un programa nocturno como para ir a un club nudista. —regañó Jasper rodando sus ojos. Aunque obviamente no nos extrañó que nuestro gigantón haya tenido esa idea. Él era nuestro amigo especial.

— ¿Pero… acá habrán chicas? —pregunté suavemente, pero aun así mis amigos me pudieron escuchar a la perfección lo que acababa de decir. Si no hubiera estado nervioso, me hubiera reído por los distintas expresiones que habían puesto; la mirada de Emmett era de completo orgullo, en cambio Jasper me observaba con alarma.

— ¿Estás bromeando cierto? —Me encaró frunciendo el ceño— ¿Seguirás con el plan de Em?

— Sólo quiero demostrarle a Bella que no soy el chico nerd que no puede tener a ninguna chica. Quiero que me vea como un hombre. —declaré sonrojándome brevemente. Me resultaba un tanto embarazoso decir eso, pero sabía que ellos me entenderían.

— No te preocupes, campeón. —Emmett se acercó a mí para golpear mi hombro en lo que sería un gesto de "compadres". No le iba a decir que en verdad me había dolido—. Ahora, entraremos como los machos que somos y tú conquistarás a una o dos chicas.

Finalmente cuando entramos al interior del local nos dimos que cuenta de que no había ninguna persona del sexo femenino.

Sólo hombres.

— Emmett… — comencé a decir su nombre con un claro tono de enfado. Oí como Jasper decía "Te lo dije" socarronamente.

— Hey, Carl, mi buen amigo. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de llamar a las chicas striptease para que vengan al local?

— No. —contestó rotundamente nuestro camarógrafo.

— Creo que esto es mejor. — habló Jasper siendo, como siempre, "la razón"—. Ahora sólo dediquémonos a jugar unas partidas. El que pierda será el encargado de pagar por los tragos. ¿De acuerdo?

Escogimos una mesa e inmediatamente nos pusimos a jugar. Realmente fue bastante divertido y me la estaba pasando de lo más bien, mucho mejor que la experiencia del gimnasio. Lo anterior, junto con las cervezas que había estado tomando, ocasionaba que mi personalidad fuera mucho más lúdica frente a la cámara.

— Iré a comprar más cervezas. —informó Emmett yendo hacia la pequeña barra que había.

— Me alegra que no hayamos ido a un club de striptease. —mencionó de repente Jazz—. Primero, porque Alice y Rose nos matarían y harían un escándalo, probablemente Emmett quedaría sin descendencia por el ataque de furia de Rosalie y realmente no quiero pensar en lo que Alice me haría a mí.

— Tienes razón. — concordé riéndome por las imágenes mentales que aparecían en mi mente.

— Pero el otro motivo, creo que sacaste de contexto lo que quiso decir Bella. Se nota de lejos que ella tiene algún sentimiento por ti, quizás no te ame, pero sí le gustas muchísimo y ese comentario no lo dijo con un carácter peyorativo.

— Tú no estabas allí. — recordé punzantemente.

— No puedes ser tan sensible, Edward. ¿No lo puedes tomar por el lado positivo? Ella le dejó en claro a Charlie de que no serías esos patanes que sólo le importan tetas y culos, sino un caballero. Quizás se expresó mal llamándote por "nerd", pero hoy, en la reunión, estaba bastante alicaída. Obviamente le afectó tu frialdad Edward.

Me quedé pensativo, analizando las palabras dichas por Jasper.

Ya comenzaba a entender lo que quería decir Jazz.

— ¡Ey, Edward! — llamó la atención Emmett con una sonrisa pícara—. En la mesa de atrás hay una chica que no para mirarte. Me atrevería a decir que te ha desnudado como cuatro veces con su mirada.

— ¿Estás bromeado? —pregunté incrédulamente y casi sin ninguna discreción miré hacia atrás para poder observar a la mujer que Emmett mencionaba. Para mi total sorpresa había una chica que me miraba fijamente.

— Es sexy. —murmuró mi amigo en mi oído.

Sin evitarlo comencé a observarla fijamente, no podía observar bien su cara ya que estaba utilizando un sombrero de copa, pero sí vi que su pelo negro azabache le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros; su vestimenta era claramente llamativa: una camiseta holgada, pero bastante corta que dejaba a relucir su ombligo, también vestía unos pantalones negros ajustadísimos de latex.

— Se ve bien. —le contesté dándole un trago a mi cerveza.

La chica de pronto empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Una vez que llegó a mi lado noté que tenía unas muy lindas facciones y su piel tenía unos tonos mocca.

— Soy Leah. —saludó ofreciendo su mano para que la estrechara.

— Soy Edward. —tomé y agité levemente su mano—. Ellos son Emmett y Jasper, mis amigos. — informé, a lo que sólo ellos respondieron alzando sus tragos como saludo.

— ¿Es tu primera vez en este local? —cuando habló noté que tenía un piercing en su lengua en forma de pelota, era de color plateado y resaltaba en su boca. Leah rio y luego me sacó la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña.

— Es… bonito. —elogié sin saber qué más decir — ¿No te molesta?

— Créeme que no. De hecho, me ha traído más que alguna satisfacción. —contestó juguetonamente—. Pero respóndeme, ¿es primera vez que estas en este local? Yo vengo todos los días a jugar y en ningún momento te he visto y créeme que no olvidaría un hombre tan atractivo como tú.

Wow, ¿Me estaba coqueteando?

— De hecho, es la primera vez que juego billar en vivo, antes sólo lo jugaba por internet. —informé sin realmente darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

¿Podría haber sonado más nerd?

Esperaba una burla por parte de ella o que simplemente se marchara. Pero en cambio de eso, Leah se rio sin ninguna malicia.

— ¿De verdad nunca has jugado antes? ¡Pero eres buenísimo! —Exclamó sorpresivamente—. Te he observado jugar y a mí me tomó años poder hacer las técnicas que tú haces. ¿Cómo es que puedes tener tanta precisión cuando golpeas la bola?

— Ehh… no sé, sólo pienso en los ángulos para meterla donde quiero. — contesté ligeramente.

— ¿Meterla dónde quieres? ¿Así que siempre la metes donde quieres, Edward? —preguntó en medio de una risita provocadora. Al parecer había tomado mis palabras con un doble sentido— ¡Tu novia debe ser tan afortunada!

¿Ella realmente estaba pensando así?

— No tengo novia. — declaré tratando de que no se notará en mi voz un tono decaído. Como me hubiera gustado responderle "Sí, se llama Isabella Swan" pero las cosas estaban un tanto lejanas.

O quizás no.

¿Por qué me tuve que sentir tan ofendido por su comentario? Es decir, no es que ella haya dicho una mentira, y estaba seguro que ser nerd era una de las cosas que estaba de moda. ¿No que los chicos y chicas compraban esos lentes gigantes con marco negro sólo para verse bien?

Tampoco podía afirmar que no me molestaba el nombre "Jacob", pero pensándolo de la manera más objetiva posible ¿Yo tenía algún derecho para reclamarle? No fui su novio, ni siquiera su amigo.

Así que finalmente iba entendiendo lo que me quería decir Jasper.

Me alegraba por no tener chicas striptease en este momento.

— ¿Por qué estas sonriendo? — Interrogó curiosamente, pero cuando vio que no respondía simplemente no siguió insistiendo—. Olvídalo, ¿Por qué no mejor me enseñas aquellas técnicas para jugar mejor?

— De acuerdo. — accedí amablemente.

La verdad es que me había reído un montón con Leah y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de lo talentosa que era cuando jugaba. Sus ojos chispeaban cada vez que se posicionaba para golpear las distintas bolas que había en la mesa. Básicamente, en lo único que le había ayudado era cuando tenía problemas con una pelota en particular y yo la ayudaba con sus posiciones guiándola.

— Ed, es idea mía o… ¿el señor de allí nos está grabando? — preguntó apuntando hacia Carl, el cual inmediatamente cambió de dirección y ahora apuntaba hacia el juego que tenía Jasper y Emmett.

—Uhm, es que yo estaré en un programa de televisión, un matinal para ser específico. — informé restándole importancia. Ella se veía completamente feliz por aquel acontecimiento.

— Wow, nunca he sido amiga de un famoso. Eso me puede traer algún beneficio. — mencionó guiñándome un ojo.

— No soy famoso. — dije frunciendo el ceño. ¿Famoso yo? Pff.

— Bueno, lo que tú digas, chico TV. — mientras más fruncía el ceño, ella más se reía. Su risa era tan contagiosa que a los pocos segundos yo me encontraba riendo junto a Leah—. Iré por otra cerveza, ¿quieres otra?

— ¿No crees que sea mucho? — pregunté con precaución. Prácticamente ella estaba riendo de cualquier cosa que salía de mi boca y digamos que yo no era un chico gracioso como Emmett.

— ¿Crees que he tomado mucho? —cuestionó con sorna. Ella dejó su palo en el costado de la pared y se acercó unos cuantos pasos a mí para quedar frente a frente.

— Uhm... — no iba a reconocer que me estaba intimidando, sobre todo porque la proximidad que teníamos se estaba acortando considerablemente, llegando al punto en que podía sentir su aliento en mi cara.

— Porque si yo estuviera un poquitín borracha haría esto.

Y lo que pasó a continuación fue que ella tomó fuertemente mi rostro con sus dos manos y estrelló su boca con la mía para darme un apasionado beso. Yo simplemente me quedé de pie, sin reaccionar, hasta que sentí como una intrusa llamada "lengua de Leah" quería entrar a mi boca.

— Leah, no. — sólo bastó con un pequeño empuje en sus hombros para que ella terminara con el beso y volviera a estar a una distancia prudente.

Le di la bienvenida al "momento incómodo del día" ya que solamente nos quedamos allí mirándonos sin nada más que decir. No es que no encontrará sexy o bonita a Leah, porque lo era, pero simplemente ella sólo podría ser una amiga mía.

— Creo que sí estoy un poco borracha. Pediré algo que no sea alcohol. — mencionó antes de dirigirse a la barra.

Suspiré frustradamente. Decidí que lo mejor era olvidar lo que había pasado y seguir como si nada.

— ¡Hombre! ¿Qué demonios has hecho? —giré hacia mi izquierda y vi como un furioso Jasper se acercaba hasta donde estaba yo.

— Edward, yo te dije coquetear con chicas. Besarlas es una cosa muy distinta. Cabrón. — regañó Emmett en una estado similar al que se encontraba Jazz.

Wow, realmente estaban enojados conmigo.

— Ella me besó. — aclaré un tanto molesto.

— Yo no vi que opusieras resistencia. — contraargumento Jasper sarcásticamente — ¿Cómo crees que se va a sentir Bella cuando vea tu beso? ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si la vieras besando a Jacob?

— Arreglaré las cosas con Bella, tuve una especie de epifanía. — Informé con una sonrisa en mi rostro, la cual rápidamente fue borrada cuando recordé la pregunta de mi amigo — Además ¿Por qué Bella tendría que ver el beso? Ella no está aquí… — pregunté confundido, pero cuando vi sus caras incrédulas la respuesta vino a mi inmediatamente. Con temor miré hacia donde se encontraba Carl…él seguía con su cámara y dudaba que en algún momento haya parado de grabar.

Mierda

Eso quería decir que Bella vería el beso por televisión.

Y no sólo Bella, si no todos los que sintonizaran el programa.

Doble mierda.

Realmente esperaba que "¡Buenos días, Forks!" no tuviera un rating muy elevado.

* * *

•**Houlas! **  
Primero, estoy subiendo este cap con la canción "Dorime" de fondo, porque esto es casi apocalíptico. Lo siento mucho por no haber estado presente en el año 2012 con este fic, pero mi meta este 2013 es actualizar este fic. Asi que ¡Buenos días, Forks! ha resucitado *aleluya de fondo*  
¡Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos & follows! Ya saben que un review es igual a un adelanto. *trece-trece*

¡Las quiero! (perdón por el retraso)

XOXO

**.Coona.**

P.D: ¡Tengo otro fic, por si quieren visitarlo!

_**Mi mejor amiga ¿o amiga?**__**: • AU/TH; Edward haría todo por su Bella, es por eso que en un ataque de enamorado no dudó en infiltrarla en la más prestigiosa escuela de Seattle. El único problema es que aquella escuela era exclusivamente para hombres.**_


End file.
